<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Hell or High Waters by Crucified_To_A_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485806">Come Hell or High Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star'>Crucified_To_A_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Demons, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Unspecified Setting, Vampires, horror themes, i am the beta and the alpha everything in between, jongho is a het......Maybe?, non-traditional vampires, seongjoong coven parents, will update the tags as I go, woosan are ..... complicated.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the storm trying to tell me?” </p>
<p>Yunho hummed softly, shifting his weight onto one hand to use the other to slide gently into one of Yeosang’s. “That you made a deal with a demon.”</p>
<p>~~~<br/>or</p>
<p>Yunho is a centuries old vampire with a perky disposition and Yeosang is a tired college student with no will to make new friends. San is Yeosang's supernatural enthusiast best friend and Wooyoung is Yunho's covenmate and the perfect candidate for his fascination. Yeosang learns that the supernatural world is trying to collapse in on itself and that's not even the most stressful part of his exam season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.1 Pink Gloves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello~~~</p>
<p>this fic has been a work in progress for....a very long time now. i've had this baby brewing for ages and initially it was for a whole different fandom but then....yunsang fit way too perfectly. i h a t e the writing of the first chapter chunk, however, i did my best to fix it and it just gets better after the second arc starts. anyways i'm SUPER fucking excited to get this work out and into the world and i really hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do. </p>
<p>it was inspired by a tumblr post i saw ages ago about how there is too much "vampires in high school" and not enough "vampires in college" because in college no one is going to question the weird shit and i was like....you're right, you're absolutely right. thus this fic was born. </p>
<p>ANYWAYS!!! i have a majority of this written, so i just need to edit it as i go and post it, so updates should be frequent up until i hit the point where i've pre-written, but i'll let you know when that is~~~</p>
<p>as always, i hope you enjoy :D&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the rain had transformed from a gentle drizzle to an ice shard downpour, Yunho couldn’t pinpoint, though he found himself huddled underneath the closest bit of coverage to him in response. This quiet bus stop seemed like the perfect place to linger under while waiting for the rain to subside enough to walk without feeling as though he was fighting a hurricane, but the smaller, warmer figure huddled in the corner of the tiny space was an unexpected surprise. The rain must have covered the sound of his heartbeat and covered his natural scent.</p><p> Truly an inconvenience. </p><p>Still, Yunho didn’t leave the tiny glass rectangle, seating himself on the other side of the rounded and cold metal bench, tucking his cold fingers into the pockets of his leather jacket. The thick sweater shirt he wore under it helped insulate what little heat his body produced, though the wet air was quick to suck the heat from even the undead. </p><p>The smaller human looked to be shivering, brown hair messy and damp, a sopping wet neon pink beanie and gloves discarded on the bench beside him. The human was bundled in a black heavy looking coat with no hood and jeans that were wet to the shin. Yunho felt bad for the man, knowing that even for him the cold was aching. His cheeks were flushed from the nippy wind and he looked as though he were crying with no emotions, eyes glossy and vacant. Yunho couldn’t really sit there silently for much longer, opting to initiate a conversation to help distract them from listening to the rain that held them captive. </p><p>“Hey,” Yunho tried, but the man barely glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “Do you know the address here?” </p><p>The man’s face scrunched cutely. He was a rather cute man, with soft and smooth cheeks, a small nose, and wide eyes. He looked almost like the porcelain dolls one of Yunho’s old friends used to collect, angelic and cherub-like. “No, it’s a bus stop in the middle of campus. It doesn’t have an address.” His voice was deeper than Yunho expected, far deeper. It came rolling from his throat, slightly croaky and tired sounding. </p><p>Yunho hummed for a moment, unsure if it was audible over the rain pelting the roof, “Hm, well, do you think they’d deliver a pizza here if I put in the bus stop number?” The man’s jaw slackened slightly before he clammed up immediately, turning away from Yunho entirely. Yunho whined in response, “Wait, please don’t turn away! You’re the only company I have here right now, for who knows how long! Don’t make me sit here alone, I will talk to myself if I get bored and that’s never fun for anyone.” </p><p>The other man sighed, shoulders caving slightly as he seemed to decide that either way, Yunho would not stay silent. He shifted his knees forwards again, not facing Yunho but also not blocking him off completely. </p><p>Yunho beamed in success, “I’m Jeong Yunho, by the way, but you can call me Yunho.” </p><p>The man barely turned his head towards Yunho when he spoke, seeming to try and avoid conversing with him, but the other would not accept defeat. Finally, he spoke, “Kang Yeosang.”</p><p>Yunho beamed again, “So, Yeosang, do you think that if I order a pizza the delivery man will give us a ride to one of our dorms?” Yeosang stood, seeming to decide fighting the blinding downpour was a better decision than remaining seated in the open rectangular awning with Yunho. Yunho followed quickly, grabbing his arm and dragging him back before he could leave. “Sit down, sit down. You don’t want to go out there, you will catch a cold and then you will blame me and I will not be blamed for that, so please sit down.” </p><p>Yeosang reluctantly sat down, flopping quietly onto the bench next to Yunho. His voice was snappy in a tired way more than an angry tone, “Then be quiet.” </p><p>Yunho agreed quickly, mockingly zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key, to which Yeosang rolled his eyes and looked to the ground. Yunho was glad he hadn’t tried to leave again. He gave him the momentary silence he requested, listening to the not unpleasant sound of rain against the plexiglass and the quiet sound of the wind beating against the walls. Without permission, the memory of his sire teaching him about the wind spirits crawled to the forefront of his mind.<br/>
When she sings, listen to her; she gets offended when she’s ignored.<br/>
Yunho quickly woke himself from the memories he would have rather forgotten from a person he had tried to forget and instead turned his attention back to the human on the bench beside him. “Hey, Yeosang?” </p><p>“What?” His response was curt and quick and it made Yunho’s lips curl upwards in a teasing expression. </p><p>“You think the pizza man would have an umbrella? That way I could walk you back to your dorm.” </p><p>“I’m leaving.” Yeosang said, standing again. </p><p>“The rain!” Yunho wailed, “You’ll get soaked!” </p><p>“As long as I’m not stuck under there with you any longer than I previously have, I am fine.” Yeosang stumbled when Yunho caught him again, pulling him back to the bench again. Yunho was surprised the man just let him drag him around each time, quietly accepting his fate. </p><p>“I will stop, I will stop!” Yunho promised without purpose, smiling at him. Yeosang paused for a few seconds before finally sighing once again and settling back into the bench. “So, what are you majoring in?” </p><p>Yeosang eyed him from the corner of his eye momentarily, before deciding to accept defeat once again. “Business and a minor in music composition.” </p><p>“Interesting combination! Why?” Yunho was prodding for information, but he had noticed since he began bothering the man, his shivering had ceased. The distraction was working and Yunho was intent on continuing it, for both of their sakes. </p><p>“I want to open a music shop someday.” Yeosang gave short answers, no longer than a breaths worth of words, but Yunho found he didn’t mind much as his words were concise and interesting. </p><p>“That sounds like an interesting plan.” Yunho said thoughtfully, “I originally wanted to go to school for acting, though my parents wanted me to become a doctor. So, I met them in the middle.” </p><p>“And the middle was?” Yeosang asked after a silent beat, Yunho unwilling to continue to talk to the air.</p><p>“I’m majoring in directing with an emphasis on performing arts.” </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like the middle point between ‘doctor’ and ‘actor’.” Yeosang’s face was scrunched again in a way that made him look adorably like a displeased cat. </p><p>“It was the middle! Just not between them and I, rather me and what I was willing to give up.” Yunho admitted, looking to the road. He noticed, almost solemnly, that the rain was slowing. Yeosang hadn’t noticed yet. “Being a director sounded like a good compromise where I wouldn’t be this idolized star that my parents worried about, though I also was able to continue pursuing the things I loved. I think it was a fair trade off.” </p><p>Yeosang nodded slowly, “Aren’t they disappointed?” </p><p>“They’re dead, so it’s not really a concern anymore.” Yunho wanted to swallow his tongue, silently cursing himself for letting such a large piece of information about himself slip out in such a casual context. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Yeosang responded awkwardly. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Yunho insisted, “I’ve lived a majority of my life without them.” He looked back to the squishy looking man. “Hey, Yeosang?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Yunho wiggled his eyebrows, “You think I could walk you back to your dorm now?” </p><p>Yeosang looked outwards to where the rain was slowing and shook out of his mild comfort, standing quickly. “Goodbye, Jeong Yunho.” </p><p>As he rushed down the street, Yunho called after him, “It’s just Yunho, remember?” Though he was certain the man couldn’t hear him. Looking down, the neon pink gloves and hat set caught his attention. He scooped the wet fabric up, studying it momentarily as the cold water dripped through his fingertips. “Great, now I have to find Cinderella.” </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>"He was such a weirdo. Honestly, how do those people actually exist in real life without feeling some kind of shame for what they're like?" Yeosang was venting to his best friend now, sitting in a hidden nook in the library. It was a quiet corner, made up of a collection of once incredibly nice plush chairs that now looked dilapidated and sad due to the amount of students who had fallen asleep there. Bookshelves surrounded the collection of seats, enclosing the two in a makeshift room, as his best friend worked on his architectural assignment. "San, are you listening to me?" </p><p>The younger's head snapped up from his blueprint, a sheepish grin spreading across his face as his dark eyes became crescents behind his glasses. "I am, I'm just also distracted. I need to figure out how to finish creating a unique gothic cathedral. Every gothic cathedral has already been done, Yeosang. Do you know how hard it is to design a unique cathedral? These things have been around for centuries, everything has already been done!" </p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes, glancing down to the messy and smudged blueprint. There were a couple wrinkles and dents in the paper where Yeosang assumed the boy had scraped it a bit too roughly with his eraser. Yeosang wondered how long he had been at it, with the amount of rubber scrapes and faded graphite, smudged by careless palms and irritated fingers. There were notes scribbled around the entirety of the outside, illegible to Yeosang as though they were written in another language. "How can you even read that? It's so messy." </p><p>San shrugged, pushing his curly bangs back, the single streak of silver glittering underneath the artificial lighting, "It's a good thing it's a rough draft then, otherwise I would be failing." </p><p>Yeosang shrugged, "You can fail one assignment, it won't hurt anything." </p><p>"Yeah, except for my grades." San snorted, looking back to his canvas. He was tapping his pencil against his lip, humming idly as he studied the work he had already done. He was cute in a handsome way, Yeosang supposed. Boyish yet sharp features, pretty eyes, wavy black hair, and all wonderful proportions. He was a dancer in the time he wasn't studying architecture and a complete and utter nerd when he was free of both constraints. He was completely enamoured with the supernatural, reading anything and everything to do with it whenever he could. His dorm room was lined with posters in a variety from <em>Star Wars, BattleStar Galactica, Supernatural,</em> and B-rated sci-fi films Yeosang hadn't ever heard of with a bookshelf of comics and books all theming around the supernatural, paranormal, and extra-terrestrial existence. When the two had met, Yeosang had never expected him to be as dorky as he was, but there was something slightly charming about his intense passion for folklore. He lit up in a way Yeosang rarely saw when they steered to the topic of anything fiction. </p><p>"Grades aren't important," Yeosang finally responded, "Do what makes you happy and the rest will fall into place." </p><p>San shrugged, the movement far more mechanical than the one Yeosang had given. His eyes were still stuck to his blueprint as he answered with a slightly clipped tone, "Tell that to my parents." </p><p>Yeosang winced, hoping the other didn’t catch the reaction. If he had, San hadn’t mentioned it. Yeosang and San were the same age but despite their shared level of education and birth-year, San still relied heavily on his parents for approval, income, and funding, while Yeosang had a steady job and reliable savings. The two were incredibly different, with wildly varied backgrounds, and sometimes he forgot about just <em>how</em> different they were. Yeosang felt like that was part of what made their friendship so easy, though; they could fill in each other's lacking points and complimented each other’s strong suits. San was also far more extroverted than Yeosang, making friends easily wherever he went while San was Yeosang’s <em>only</em> on campus companion. </p><p>"I guess you have a point. I can look up some cool designs and see if I can find any details you want to throw into yours.” Yeosang was glad that his attempt to change the subject was met with approval. San made an appreciative grunting noise and Yeosang pulled out his phone and slumped into his seat. While <em>Google</em> loaded, he added, “Anyways, can we go back to talking about the freak I met at the bus stop?" </p><p>San laughed and set down his pencil, finally giving Yeosang his full attention, glossy doe eyes finally set on him. Yeosang wasn’t sure how he managed to be pretty even in a ratty grey sweater and jeans, the faded yellow lighting of the library only making him glow warmly. "He didn't sound like a freak! He just sounds like he was flirting." </p><p>"Which makes him a freak." Yeosang deadpanned as he dropped his hands to his lap as he bounced his knees. He wasn’t nervous, but the website was taking <em>forever</em> to load and once again he cursed campus wifi. "Besides I also left my gloves and hat there and that means I have to buy <em>new</em> ones or I will be freezing all winter." </p><p>"We can do that after I finish this part of the blueprint." San replied good naturedly, tapping his pencil against his notebook with dull thuds. "In the meantime, why don't you study a bit?"</p><p>Yeosang simply sighed and shut off his phone, the internet decidedly not working in his favor, and grabbed his book. He wasn't going to study, but he was in the middle of a fantasy novel that San had recommended and was shamefully addicted to the story. Sometimes, he thought, San just might be onto something with his obsession in all things spooky and odd. </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>A week passed by and Yeosang had slowly forgotten about the strange man at the bus stop. He had bought a new set of hat and gloves, this time in a lovely dark purple, and moved on with his life. </p><p>He had been hunting for San all day, the younger not answering any of his texts or calls, the sound of the automated voicemail a grating and worrying experience. He would’ve been worried if he hadn’t known all the places San liked to corner himself off at and hide in to work, hermiting like a stressed crab. </p><p>When he finally found him it was in the library, sitting at a table in the center of the room looking as though he were about to have a crying session. It wouldn't be an unusual sight to see someone sobbing at the desks, many people breaking down there during the terms- some with tears, others with manic laughter, and one with a loaf of bread and butter and hot sauce. While it wouldn’t be unusual, San was a fragile presence at the best of times and held a thin veil of rose colored self-confidence to protect himself. Yeosang knew San would be embarrassed later if he did so, that poor veil was far too fragile to keep him safe and only really maintained face. He assessed the poor man’s condition with care, quiet steps and calculated movements. </p><p>"San?" He asked cautiously as he approached the boy, hand stalling halfway in the air to run through his hair. Yeosang wasn’t sure if physical contact was going to be soothing or aching- whether or not the physical comfort would bring San back from the edge of the breakdown he was standing on or if it would coax him down and relax his shoulders. Yeosang wasn’t keen on discovering which, so his hand hovered, forgotten in the air, stalled like it had been frozen there.</p><p>When San looked up, Yeosang was surprised to see the bloodshot color of his eyes, hair stressed from anxious fingers, and lips bitten raw. Perhaps he had already been crying. Maybe Yeosang didn’t have to worry about a metaphorical edge, the boy already having flung himself off of it. "Yeosang?" </p><p>"San, how long have you been here?" Yeosang asked as he sat down across from the boy, looking to the blueprint he was still working on. This version was much neater and prettier to look at than the last one he had seen, though the rough eraser marks and tear in the corner spoke volumes of the distress that San had been put through creating this design. </p><p>"What time is it?" San asked, dazed, blinking as though to bring life back into himself. Yeosang tore his eyes from the paper to notice the empty energy drink can tipped over on the table by San's arm. He silently hoped it was emptied <em>before</em> falling over and forgotten.</p><p>"It's 9 o'clock at night. Why are you still here? You have an 8 a.m." Yeosang stressed, trying to catch the buzzing boy's gaze. He was bobbing slightly, head tucked low and neck craned as he leaned slightly over the table and he wondered if he looked as much of a bird as he felt. It would have been embarrassing if there was a soul other than the distracted librarian at the front desk and the exhausted students around.</p><p>San nodded vigorously, still not making eye contact, looking just past Yeosang's head. His mouth moved with unheard sound as he seemed to be counting <em>something</em>. He looked contemplative, but the redness in his eyes and the puffiness of his cheeks gave him a dazed, unresponsive appearance. Yeosang thought he could be mistaken for a corpse if he were to lie still enough for a long enough period of time. Finally a definitive expression crossed his erratic face and he nodded bluntly, "I have been here nine hours then."</p><p>"Nine?!" Yeosang almost shrieked, voice cracking on the words as he tried to force them down. He consciously lowered his voice when the heads of the skeleton crowd craned to look at him with displeased stares and hollowed eyes. The librarian at the desk was the emptiest stare, looking as though they were ready for the 10 p.m close far more than Yeosang could comprehend. "San, what have you eaten today?" </p><p>"Uhhhh," San glanced sheepishly to the energy drink, "I have had three <em>Red Bulls</em> and a latte. I think I had a danish <em>this morning</em>, but I can't remember which <em>this morning</em> I'm remembering, so I am not quite sure." </p><p>When Yeosang was able to snap his dangling jaw shut, he replied hurriedly with, "Let's go get you something to eat and then to bed." </p><p>"<em>NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO</em>." San said quickly, snatching Yeosang back into his seat as he tried to stand, earning more displeased glares. Neither noticed, caught in their own moment. San sounded desperate when he continued, voice taut and eyes wild, "No, I need to finish this, stay here and finish this with me. I need to figure this out, there's something I can't figure out." </p><p>"What is it?" Yeosang asked carefully, settling into his seat as he hoped his voice was calm enough that it was placating to the other. </p><p>San paused for a long moment, blinking his watery, tired eyes. After he seemed to contemplate for a while, he spoke shakily, "<em>I don't know</em>."</p><p>Yeosang sighed, the sound weary and tired and full of a bitter concern that he could taste on his tongue. He was about to try and stand again when a large and familiar figure came stumbling out of the bookshelves to the right, catching the pair's attention. </p><p>Staggering clumsily out of the rows and rows of books, came Yunho from the bus stop, followed by another man Yeosang had never seen before. The other man was sweet looking and giggling wildly as Yunho was holding his mouth, attempting to stay silent with ill contained snorts. Yunho was clutching a large, old looking book to his chest, as though it would fly away if his grip lessened even the slightest. Yeosang couldn’t tell what the book was about but the back was a faded brick red with a frayed spine and it splayed a small fraction of the taller man’s chest- it looked as if it would take up a majority of Yeosang’s. The color matched Yunho’s shirt well, the navy fabric of the turtleneck a stark contrast to the crumbling back. After pausing momentarily, Yunho seemed to recognize Yeosang’s presence and straightened immediately, wrapping his arms tighter around the book as if to hide it from view. Their eyes finally met after Yunho had completed a rather intrusive scan of Yeosang, the mischievous grin never left his face and it made Yeosang wonder if he truly wanted to interact with this man. </p><p>“Jeong Yunho?” Yeosang didn’t <em>try</em> to sound bitter, but the clip in his tone was apparent nonetheless. </p><p>It didn’t seem to deter the man, though, the goofy grin still clinging to his mouth. The problem with him, Yeosang thought, was that he was only a fraction too attractive to ignore completely. Yunho was tall, almost in an absurd manner, with soft and wide features that were far too sweet for someone as annoying as himself. His baked chestnut eyes were a nice almond shape and always seemed to stare straight through whoever or whatever he was looking at, deciphering in a prying sort of way. His lips were bow shaped and constantly stretched into what Yeosang thought was a cross between <em>shit eating</em> and <em>radiant</em> and it made him uncontrollably frustrated to see.</p><p> Yunho seemed far too interested in his presence and it almost made Yeosang turn around and run without looking back. He realized before doing so, that he was still in his seat and pinned there by San’s sad expression. While Yeosang was once again distracted by his friends pathetic expression, the other man took it as an invitation to accompany them, head bobbing as he spoke with a voice that might as well have been a mouth full of sugar, “Yeosang! I thought I told you to call me Yunho!” </p><p>“Right,” Yeosang’s tone was flat, unimpressed. He jerked his chin in the direction of the musty book the man was clinging to, “What do you have there?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Yunho giggled, clutching the book tighter again as though Yeosang were going to snatch it and peek at whatever he was hiding. Yeosang didn’t care enough about the book nor him to do so.</p><p>Yunho’s companion, however, hadn’t caught onto the secretive disposition and instead spoke the truth with a grin far too big for his face, “We found porn!” </p><p>Yunho broke out laughing, nodding quickly, “Ancient porn!” </p><p>Yeosang felt as though he could shrivel up and die, his face contorting horribly. “You’re giggling over old porn? How old are you, twelve?” </p><p>Yunho laughed at that and made his way to the table, the other man following behind. The second man was quite a bit smaller than Yunho, perhaps the same height as Yeosang, with hair that was black and cropped messily with small curls. His skin was a lovely honey glazed color and eyes the darkest shade of amber that glittered in the yellowish lighting as though it were truly preserved resin. There were several beauty spots decorating his skin and Yeosang felt slightly nervous under his gaze in a way he hadn’t expected from a companion of Yunho’s. While Yunho’s eyes felt <em>all knowing</em>, this man’s felt almost <em>threatening</em>, like a snake hiding amongst the grass and poised to strike. Shivers traced Yeosang’s arms like the fingertips of ghosts and he tucked his hands into his lap in response, hoping to hide the reaction. </p><p>Yunho flopped himself into the seat next to Yeosang, causing the other man to scoot away almost unnoticeably. Yunho didn’t seem to care, draping himself over the table with a lopsided grin. “We weren’t really looking for porn, but Wooyoung said they have to have it in the art history section because it is art history and we made a bet and he won! I think it’s just pretty funny honestly.” Yunho was babbling and Yeosang only closed his eyes, sighing as he tried to block out the never-ending sentences. </p><p>Yunho’s monologue was shattered when San suddenly burst into tears, fingers knotting into his hair and head falling to the table. “San?” Yeosang asked, reaching across the table, worry dispelling the displeasure he felt for the unexpected and uninvited company. </p><p>“There was a ghost.” San sobbed, muffled by the table, “I swear I saw a ghost.” </p><p>Yeosang glanced around and shook his head, before he moved to San’s side and coaxed the younger’s head up gently. San dropped his head to Yeosang’s shoulder with pitiful whimpers as he trembled. Yeosang was worried, unsure of whether the shaking was the tears, the stress, or the energy drinks. Possibly it was all three and the thought made him pat the boy more firmly. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, you’re just too strung out on caffeine.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Yunho agreed suddenly, “There’s no ghosts here, only me and I’m a vampire.” </p><p>Wooyoung choked on his spit, eyes bulging as he stared at Yunho. Yeosang rolled his eyes, still entirely unamused by him and his games. “Now isn’t the time for jokes.” He stood up, patting San’s head gently, “I’m going to go and see if I can find anything for you to eat. Just stay here.” </p><p>As he walked past, he glanced down at Yunho with a dark look, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Yunho looked at him with wide eyes and an innocent smile that made Yeosang;s expression only deepen. “And you stop trying to scare him.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Yeosang a few minutes to search for clubs that had met recently, but after hunting through the directory, Yeosang discovered the Spanish club had a late meeting around 8p.m and quite possibly was just ending. When he walked into the student center, there was still a small gathering of people, but the tray of cookies at the reception desk was unattended and considered fair game for any scavengers still roaming. He snuck back out as quickly as he had entered, plate of miscellaneous cookies in hand.</p><p>When Yeosang returned to the library and shuffled through the shelving units to the center where San had been. He found the boy still perched at the table, looking more alert than before he had left as though the life had slowly been pumped back into him. When San noticed Yeosang returning with the stolen plate, he perked up further with a smile that creased his eyes and cheeks. </p><p>“Yeosang!!!” He said in a voice far too loud for the setting they were in and Yeosang flinched as he felt the glares from the other patrons stabbing at his exposed back. </p><p>“What are you still doing here?” Yeosang asked, still paused many steps away, eyeing the intruders who had yet to leave. Yeosang had hoped that Yunho would disappear after he had left, like a bad curse only appearing when he was least welcomed. Yunho and co. had not left, though, still lounging lazily at the table as though they were welcomed to their space. Wooyoung was seated next to San in the ugly wood chair, sitting far closer than Yeosang thought was appropriate for strangers. </p><p>“Yeosang, come here, they don’t bite!” San had some color back in his skin, no longer looking ashen and sickly, and it made Yeosang take a step forward. Maybe he was feeling better. Yeosang ran into the turmoil of wanting to check on his friend <em>and</em> to avoid the awkward strangers invading his space.</p><p>“Not hard at least.” Yunho tossed in with a wink, making Yeosang pass him yet another unimpressed glare. Yeosang worried if Yunho hung around too much he would develop wrinkles at a young age. His friend shot him a weird look again, one that Yeosang couldn’t decipher, but remained silent on the matter. Yeosang finally gave in when San passed him another dimpled grin.</p><p>As he sat down on the end of the table, scooting his chair as far from Yunho’s as he could, San continued talking, “Wooyoung gave me a sandwich he was going to eat while studying! He also helped pick out the parts of my blueprints that can make them more unique and suited to myself, so I’m feeling better.” </p><p>“Oh,” Yeosang said, “Well, I found you some cookies.” </p><p>San reached for them excitedly, taking them without hesitation or question and began nibbling as he turned his attention back to the blueprint. Wooyoung would lean over his shoulder and occasionally mumble helpful instructions that San would hum along to as he bounced his head approvingly. Yeosang tried not to let the bubble of jealousy combine with the heavy worry he already was harboring at the sight of the two. San had always been someone others were drawn to easily and he figured by now he should be accustomed to people falling into place beside him effortlessly. </p><p>“What a coincidence that we meet again!” Yunho said, drawing Yeosang’s attention back to himself in a way he had a habit of. Yunho was decidedly hard to ignore much to Yeosang’s dismay. </p><p>Yeosang felt his lips tighten as he stared at the nuisance. There was something unnerving about him that he couldn’t quite place, but it tickled the back of Yeosang’s neck like a sixth sense. He thought the man was odd but unsure of <em>how</em>. It didn’t help that Yunho’s outfit of the day was a pair of faded dark blue plaid flannel pants with a navy colored turtleneck tucked in, his dark hair ruffled in a manner that felt as though he had rolled out of bed and came straight to the library. He had been wearing pajama pants at the bus stop as well, though he had had a leather jacket tucked over his broad shoulders and a beanie on at the time. A rather ugly combination, Yeosang thought both then and now, and his current attire wasn’t that much better.</p><p>He was such a strange man that Yeosang had hoped to never run into again, but of course, he would never have such luck. </p><p>“Yeah,” He crooked a brow and he felt as though if he had had a tail, Yunho would have been wagging it, “What a coincidence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.2 New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is brought to you by honey butter chips. truly a blessing to have while editing at midnight.&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San, much to Yeosang’s dismay, wound up becoming instant friends with Wooyoung and subsequently Yunho. He continually invited Yeosang to hangout sessions with the three of them and Yeosang declined each and every time. He wasn’t sure of<em> why</em> he wanted to avoid that strange man or what the sensation that tingled the back of his neck was whenever he thought about him, but it was persistent enough that he refused to be around him. Something about him was <em>off</em> and Yeosang didn’t intend on subjecting himself to the man’s presence willingly. So he avoided him purposefully.</p>
<p>That worked for about two weeks.</p>
<p>As fate would have it, the man was seemingly unavoidable and Yeosang was just going to have to accept it at some point. </p>
<p>Yeosang had signed up for an extracurricular pottery club and had wandered campus for over thirty minutes, hunting for <em>Room 1779</em>. It had honestly felt more like tracking cryptids than searching for a room, considering there was only vague directions from half-baked peers and a photocopied map printed in black and white that easily could’ve been an artistic take on modernism for him to go off of. </p>
<p>It was a whole forty minutes before he had finally shuffled into the 17-Block building for the second time, and dragged his feet through the hallways. It was happenstance that he glanced towards the right at the perfect moment, stumbling upon the room in a tiny hallway that was so easy to miss that he had passed it <em>three times</em> prior. He cursed at the wooden door when he noticed it, wondering why they would build a room into this building that could have passed as a circuit-breaker alcove rather than a classroom entrance. </p>
<p>Upon walking in, he realized instantly that the room was definitely not the one he was looking for- which made sense considering most classrooms in the 17-Block were literature based. The room was set up more like a standard curricular classroom, with the same long rectangular tables and empty professor's desk and scrolled up screen hanging above the whiteboard. Whatever it was typically used for, it certainly <em>wasn’t</em> a pottery studio. </p>
<p>Additionally, it was completely empty save for himself, so it couldn’t have even been the gathering location for the club. He groaned into the open, slightly dusty air as he stared at the holey tiled ceiling. He wondered if one were to drop if it would put him out of his misery or just give him a headache. Just as he was contemplating the weight of a single tile, the door creaked open, disrupting the dust once again.</p>
<p>“Yeosang?” The voice was one he had tried to forget, sweet and light and rolling over his nerves in an unwelcome manner. Yeosang’s eyes lolled from the ceiling to study the taller man in the doorframe.  </p>
<p>“Yunho, what are you doing here?” Yeosang asked, his face contorting to the same displeased expression he wore around the bubbly man. He was once again dressed in pajamas, though these ones were light blue with rubber duckies with a faded but nice looking grey sweatshirt. It suited him, the entire look, though Yeosang wondered if the man wore anything other than sleepwear. Maybe that was one of the most unnerving things about Yunho- the fact that his laziness wasn’t quite <em>lazy</em>. He always looked neat in his pajamas, almost as though he were <em>heading</em> to bed rather than <em>leaving</em> bed. </p>
<p>“I was looking for my writing club…” The sentence trailed in an odd way, ending in almost a question, “My slip says <em>Room 1779</em>, but this is clearly not the right room.” </p>
<p>Yunho glanced down to the paper in his hand, his leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He looked genuinely confused and it allowed Yeosang to slowly drop his guard. Perhaps the man hadn’t been stalking him after all. He still felt uneasy at the man’s sudden presence, the hairs tingling on his nape like a ghosts fingers trailing over the notches of his spine. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“The same.” Yeosang replied, glancing down to his own paper, clenched between stressed fingers. “I’m taking a pottery class and it said <em>Room 1779</em>, but this is clearly <em>not</em> a pottery studio.”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned, looking less interested in the search of the proper location suddenly, “Pottery, huh? Would you like to recreate <em>Ghost</em> with me?”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” Yeosang deadpanned, shuffling awkwardly past the man. He barely had room to squeeze between the wall and where he stood, missing touching him by barely a finger length. Yeosang was relieved only once his hand hit the door and he was able to scramble out of such a confined environment with him.</p>
<p>To his dismay, though entirely up to his expectations, Yunho followed him out before the door closed. “Let’s go look for the right classrooms together? Student services should know, let’s go together?” </p>
<p>Yeosang almost bit back with something unnessarily rude, but he took a second and unclenched his fists. Yunho was trying to be nice -and was a genuinely friendly person, from what San had been telling him- and Yeosang had no reason to constantly be on edge around him. The two were headed the same direction, anyways, and it would be an incredibly awkward trip if he said <em>no</em>. He glanced slightly over his shoulder, not quite looking at Yunho as he responded hesitantly, “Okay, let’s go.” </p>
<p>Yunho seemed both surprised and giddy at the acceptance, the two heading off together, skipping up to him and falling into step quickly. They meandered quietly to the student services office, a space between them that was barely one of Yeosang’s arms length. He wasn’t sure if it was more awkward having him close or distant, but neither did anything about the gap. Yeosang just used the space to appreciate the weather. It was a nice day out, despite it being the end of autumn, the sun eating through the heavy, dark rain clouds that threatened to leave Yeosang stranded with the same company once more. Yeosang sighed quietly, breath a puff of air in the day as he studied the clouds with his head tipped back. If he wasn’t running late to the club, he would’ve stopped to cloud gaze momentarily before winter stole the sky for its grey company.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Yunho’s exclamation was sudden and made Yeosang stumble slightly. The taller didn’t notice, or rather he didn’t mention it, smiling crookedly at him. “I still have your bright pink hat and gloves from the bust stop! I washed them. Do you want to come get them at any point or have me bring them to you?” </p>
<p>“San is around often enough, why don't you just have him deliver them to me?” Yeosang’s tone was flat but he hoped it wasn’t rude- this time he wasn’t attempting to be obtuse or off-putting. He was simply genuinely curious as to why Yunho wouldn’t take the clearest, easiest route. Yeosang hadn’t expected to ever see the set again, a tinge of bashful warmth heating his chest at the fact that Yunho had actually saved them for him. </p>
<p>Yunho gave a sheepish smile, far different from his normal confident beams, as he spoke, “Well, how else am I supposed to ask to see you again?” </p>
<p>Yeosang was certain the heat from his chest was transferring to his cheeks. Yunho looked…<em>cute</em> when he got shy. His soft cheeks rounding and his eyes darting away. Maybe Yeosang should’ve given him a better chance- a bit of guilt bit at his throat when he replied with the crook of his brow, “Just like that?” </p>
<p>“You’d say no!” Yunho objected, shoulders tightening as he looked away again. He looked <em>really cute</em> when he became shy, Yeosang thought. Almost like a puppy, one caught chewing on the couch leg. </p>
<p>Yeosang started to refute the claim, mouth opening wordlessly before he stopped short and shrugged. Yunho wasn’t <em>wrong</em>. He definitely would have declined. He wouldn’t again, he decided. “Fair enough.” </p>
<p>“So you should come over next time San does!” Yunho’s voice was cheery and confident again, the space between them shrinking slightly. Yeosang wasn’t sure if it was subconsciously or not- he wasn’t even entirely sure which of the two ha drawn closer, actually. “I think it would be fun!” </p>
<p>Yeosang pondered for a minute. He counted his steps as he thought. There couldn't be any harm in getting to know the man. Yeosang was far too introverted for his own well-being and often secluded himself off of main society. San often pushed him into trying to make friends or get out and talk to people other than him, or even just joining a club to get <em>some</em> kind of social interaction that wasn’t a classroom requirement or customer service. He had been attempting such with the pottery club, but so far that had been entirely unsuccessful. Yeosang swallowed thickly as he counted his tenth step and finally gave in. “Have him send me the information and I will think about it.” </p>
<p>Yunho was about to speak, but Yeosang sped up, the office entrance only a few feet away. Yunho laughed behind him, following him in once Yeosang had swung the heavy glass door open. Yeosang hadn’t wanted him to see the blush settling heavily on his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	~*~</p>
<p>Yunho truly hadn’t expected to see Yeosang so soon after their escapade to find their mystery classroom, but two days later he stumbled upon the pretty man sifting through library shelves. Yeosang was dressed neatly as always though almost too professionally for a day at the library. He wore grey slacks that elongated his already long and slender legs and an orange turtleneck framed his torso nicely, a heavy knitted grey cardigan disrupting the view only slightly. </p>
<p>Now that they weren’t trapped in the rain, Yunho could smell him- beneath the light cologne and smell of books and paper and ink and dust that every library had, there was a distinct <em>Yeosang</em> scent that lingered in the air. Yeosang was sweet, but not like fruit- like caramel or spun sugar, and it was laced with something deeper, something spicier. Yunho quite enjoyed the scent and found himself craving a closer inspection of it. <em>Someday</em>, he figured. The library was certainly <em>not</em> the appropriate location.</p>
<p>“So, you come here often?” Yunho asked after silently moving down the aisle, poising one arm by his head on the shelf and dangling his fingers downwards. He leaned slightly over Yeosang, the man shorter than him by an entire head. It was a leering position, one Yunho only ever took up to tease someone else- he figured that Yeosang would <em>despise</em> it and he hoped to fluster the man just a little bit.</p>
<p>Yeosang nearly jumped from his skin, his sweet sepia brown eyes wide as he stared up at the sudden uninvited presence in his personal space. His cheeks were flushed and his fingers clutched at the place where his heart rested beneath his clothes. Yunho could hear the way it stuttered in its rhythm at his surprising presence. He looked as flustered as Yunho was hoping he would.</p>
<p> “Oh my <em>god</em>,” Yeosang squeaked, his deep voice far pitchier than normal in his state of shock. He was almost leaning back against the shelves now, still not creating a space between the two. Yunho was fine with it, using the moment to just enjoy his presence. “Yunho, you nearly killed me.”</p>
<p>“Not even close!” Yunho laughed heartily, shaking his head lightly. He lifted his chin as he snooped over the book covers that Yeosang was carrying in his arms. It was a book Yunho was familiar with, a <em>Mythical Beasts</em> volume with a tired spine and faded lettering. It made him almost scrunch his eyebrows, though he hoped to remain placid and friendly. Yeosang was no hunter, that Yunho was positive of, so his interest in such a book couldn’t have been anything nefarious. “What are you researching?” </p>
<p>Yeosang cringed, blinking several times before shrugging, “It’s not for <em>me</em>.” He said finally, sighing as he looked at his arm full of books, shifting them uncomfortably as though he had just become aware of their weight. “It’s for San, he’s working on a new project. He doesn’t want to leave his apartment, but he had some idea that he insisted he needed some books for. So, here I am.” </p>
<p>“So here you are,” Yunho said with a cheesy grin and though Yeosang looked away, Yunho could hear the way his heart rate increased slightly. Yeosang was as interested in Yunho as Yunho was with him- he could deny it all he wanted verbally, but physically Yunho was able to read his reactions as easily as any book he could pluck from the shelves around them. He thought it was <em>great</em>. It was such a human experience to be shy and in denial.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Yeosang finally asked, the blush in his cheeks barely subsiding, though his voice did return to the smooth and deep tone he naturally carried. “I’m convinced at this point that you’re just following me.”</p>
<p>“Or we could have the same schedule. That’s a possibility.” Yunho offered amicably, rocking on the balls of his feet before tipping back to his heels and then forward again. He was still lingering over Yeosang and with every light rock he came in and out of the others' space, if only minutely. Yunho was truly just doing it to be annoying and it seemed as though Yeosang knew. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s it,” Yeosang chastised, holding the books to his shelf like a makeshift shield, “Anyways, it’s a big campus. Go find somewhere else to sit and study. The library is huge.”</p>
<p>“If it bothers you so much, Yeosang, <em>you</em> go find somewhere else to study. <em>The library is huge</em>.” Yunho tacked on his own words, taunting him with a childish tone and Yeosang scowled. Yunho thought he looked pretty when he scowled, his austere features all the more stern. Whenever he blushed like this, his birthmark shone just a slight bit brighter, the soft petal pink complimented by the peachy color. Yunho just thought that Yeosang was <em>pretty</em> generally, but he was especially pretty when demure.</p>
<p>“If you’re following me everywhere that wouldn’t work.” Yeosang finally snapped back, holding the books tighter. Yunho could see the way his round glasses were slipping down his perfect nose slightly, landing on the highest curve of his nose. He wrinkled it to try and move them up without putting down his books or having any of them slip from his grasp, his fingers shifting awkwardly and uselessly on them.</p>
<p>“I’m not following you!” Yunho insisted before bending down to eye level with Yeosang and despite the large gap between them he could hear the man’s heart rate increased and the stutter it picked up. He inhaled the scent of sugar and spice and watched the way that his throat pulsed with his heartbeat. There was something delectable about Yeosang’s presence, something crossed between both body chemistry, personality, and physicality. It wasn’t entirely primal or need based, but Yunho certainly thought he was a perfect candidate for that as well. Yunho’s voice dropped when he spoke next, watching the way Yeosang’s eyes fell unconsciously to his lips. The distance didn’t give him much of an option, too bashful to maintain eye contact. “Just admit you like my company.”</p>
<p>Yeosang continued to scowl, coming out of his enamour with an indignant huff. He turned on his heel and headed down the aisle, away from Yunho as if to prove him wrong. Yunho was tempted to follow the scent of sugar and cinnamon as it disappeared, his gums throbbing at the idea of tasting it. He didn’t. </p>
<p>He remained rooted in the aisle until the scent of spicy sugar dissipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The next time Yeosang saw Yunho was at San’s a few days after their library encounter, having finally given in to the man and his invitations. He told himself he was caving solely because he wanted his glove and hat set back, that the purple set was <em>amazing</em>, but they weren’t his <em>pink</em> set. He held onto that thought as a shield as he entered the familiar apartment without knocking. San’s dorm was basically his second room the same way Yeosang’s apartment was practically San’s, the other even having a drawer of clothing there.</p>
<p>When he entered, the first thing he noticed was Wooyoung sprawled across his bed as if San’s studio apartment was <em>theirs</em>, dressed in a plaid pajama set with his thick black framed glasses sliding up his nose. Yeosang wondered how long it would be before Wooyoung had a spot saved at San’s, a drawer as well. He wasn’t jealous, not really, but there was an odd feeling settling in his chest at the ease of which Wooyoung had settled into their lives. </p>
<p>The second thing he noticed was San was sitting against the headboard of his bed in a black sweat pants and sweater combo set as he read a book, one hand lounging peacefully in Wooyoung’s hair like he was petting a content cat. San didn’t look up when Yeosang entered, but Yunho and Wooyoung both perked slightly. Yunho was sat rather awkwardly, folded in the magenta bean bag chair at the foot of San’s bed, his long legs covered in dark grey sweats and a dark green sweater bringing out the warm tones of his eyes and skin and hair. He looked good in that shade of green, Yeosang thought. </p>
<p>“Yeosang!” Yunho cheered when he realized the man’s presence was real. He attempted to clamor from the bean bag’s hold, only to roll onto the floor clumsily and pop up from there, straightening his shirt as he did so. “You made it!”</p>
<p> Yeosang stared at the disheveled man for a moment before scoffing and crossing his arms. No matter how chirpy and warm Yunho was, Yeosang still felt as though Yunho could see straight through him and it made him ache for something to hide behind. “Yes, I made it. Where are my gloves?”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned, and waggled a single finger at him, “No, no, you don’t get them until you spend more time with us!” </p>
<p>Yeosang’s jaw slackened slightly, his slight lisp a little more noticeable in his surprise, “That wasn’t the promise.”</p>
<p>“I only promised you that you would get them back once I saw you next!” Yunho denied with a laugh that echoed through his chest and out of his nose. Yeosang ignored the heat that crept up his neck at the sound of Yunho’s laughter and the undeniable draw of it. Yunho wasn’t unattractive and that was yet another fault the man had- it was truly impossible to <em>dislike</em> him in any way. “I never promised when or how!” </p>
<p>“Okay,” He conceded, working his jaw for a second. Yunho was still studying him with those intense eyes that kept him rooted entirely in place. “<em>Okay</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho seemed absolutely delighted at his acceptance, waving him in with a cheerful smile. Yeosang ignored the fluttery feeling in his chest at having such a wonderful expression aimed at him, instead focusing on pulling off his zipped coat and dropped it on San’s kitchen table. San wouldn’t mind the typically rude display, especially considering the small linen closet that should’ve been for guests' coats was where he kept his pop figures and puzzles. He sat down in one of the white, armless chairs at the glass table, keeping a healthy distance between himself and the others. Yunho didn’t surprise him when he dropped himself into one of the chairs as well, still smiling with his sunny expression as though he could unlock all of the others closed doors with nothing but a smile and flick of his wrist. Yeosang avoided looking directly at him, knowing it would just make his head airy again at the fact that he would be <em>correct</em> at such a thought.</p>
<p>Yeosang looked to where San was now sitting cross-legged by the lounging Wooyoung, playing with the other’s dark curls comfortably. They didn’t act as though they had just met, yet Yeosang knew that their friendship was barely a month old. Some things were just meant to be, Yeosang thought as he looked at the two. Perhaps those two were simply one of them. “Sannie, did you finish your project?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” He said with a dimpled smile, eyes creasing in a sweet manner that made Wooyoung coo up at him. Wooyoung’s birdlike features became rather endearing when he was pawing up at San as he was, his lips pouting and neck flexing. Yeosang quite liked Wooyoung, despite the odd aura that surrounded both him and Yunho.  “Wooyoung helped me a lot. I should be getting a graded response soon, but the Prof loved it! He said it felt very authentic and natural.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Yeosang said, folding his knees politely, his cream gingham pants too form-fitting to wrinkle as he did so and perhaps a bit restraining. “You always do great work and so you deserve great grades.” </p>
<p>“Wooyoung is an architect buff,” San preened almost as though his new friend’s achievements were his own. It could’ve been pride in his friend or it could’ve been admiration. Yeosang couldn’t tell, but it made Wooyoung look as though he were going to swoon as he was grinning down at him. “He’s very knowledgeable.”</p>
<p>“I have had a long time to learn it,” Wooyoung’s expression became warmer, less self-focused and more open, the small mole beneath his eye disappearing as he did so. San’s fingers were still idly playing in his hair as he stretched his legs and nestled into the crook of San’s thigh with a content sound. “I have a lot of interests.”</p>
<p>San seemed to get lost in conversation with Wooyoung at that, the world melting away from them and Yeosang suddenly felt oddly cold. It wasn’t a <em>bad</em> feeling, but it was strange seeing two people click so tightly that they had a world created between only them. </p>
<p>Yeosang looked away, accidentally finding Yunho’s gaze again. </p>
<p>“Wooyoung hasn’t found a friend like San for a while,” Yunho admitted quietly, though Yeosang doubted that the other two would hear them. His expression was friendly, but his eyes were sad, and Yeosang wondered if he were feeling the coldness as well or if there was another source. “I’m happy for him.”</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded slowly, eyes downcast momentarily, “Yeah, it’s nice to see San have someone that seems to just...<em>understand</em> him. Don’t get me wrong, we are <em>close</em>, but they seem to just... I don’t know...” Yeosang couldn’t finish his sentence, instead looking at the wood patterns of the table top. </p>
<p>“Fit,” Yunho supplied, sounding almost sad, “Sometimes people find those puzzle pieces and it’s surprising because you didn’t even know that part of you was missing.”</p>
<p>Yeosang met Yunho’s gaze again, feeling something bubbling deep under the surface of his chest in a way that made him lick his teeth. Yunho filled him with many odd emotions; unease, nostalgia, sadness, attraction. It was all a very confusing jumble in his chest. “Yeah,” He finally admitted, equally as quiet, “I don’t think any part of myself is missing, however.” </p>
<p>Yunho simply smiled further. He didn’t seem to push the topic further and the two sat in silence while listening to the duo on the bed chattering. Yunho’s fingers were dancing across the wood and Yeosang allowed himself to admire them under the guise of having nothing better to do. His fingers were long, tapered, perfect for playing the piano, with neatly manicured nails. He was built rather elegantly, Yeosang thought, tall and broad but all soft lines. Yeosang just wished he could figure out <em>what</em> was setting off such odd signals in his mind.</p>
<p> “Hey, so do you want those gloves back?” Yunho asked after what couldn’t have been more than two minutes, voice smooth in the quiet between them.</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded quickly, glad to have moved from the suddenly <em>too</em> intimate topic they had previously been on. “Yeah, please. I loved that set.” </p>
<p>“Oh good!” Yunho replied, standing, offering Yeosang his hand, “They’re back at my apartment. Come with?” </p>
<p>Yeosang groaned, but his fingers found Yunho’s regardless. He didn’t complain verbally, the words catching in his throat at the feeling of his hand encompassing Yeosang’s. Yeosang was a rather small and lithe man, but his hands were oddly big for his size- yet Yunho’s still dwarfed his. It made him feel slightly dazed again, caught up on just how <em>large</em> the other man was. Not to mention his hands were soft, skin smooth and well cared for, but slightly colder than the air around them. Yeosang was silent as he admired the man and Yunho seemed pleased with that, helping the smaller man stand as he was completely distracted. Yunho waved to the other duo with his free hand, “Bye guys, we’ll see you later!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho wasn’t nervous to show Yeosang his apartment- if anything he was incredibly <em>excited</em> to do so. Yunho found Yeosang endlessly entertaining, loving the way the man reacted to being around him; he loved the taunting and teasing and the dirty looks followed by hot cheeks and increased heart rate. Yunho was growing addicted to the smell of caramel, of sugar, of cinnamon, of something so deep and musky underneath it that he couldn’t pinpoint it. </p>
<p>Yunho was beginning to like Yeosang’s presence- he was beginning to like <em>Yeosang</em>.</p>
<p>The walk to his apartment had been quiet, with idle talk that branched out from the scenery. Yeosang liked the night, Yunho learned; he liked the quiet, the solitude, the lack of crowds. Yunho could appreciate it for the same reasons and he had said as much. They both had expressed a distaste for the extreme cold <em>and</em> the extreme heat, both preferring the crisp air of autumn and damp air of spring. He learned that Yeosang liked to watch snowflakes fall while curled under warm blankets, but only if it’s the weekend and only if he doesn’t have to leave his apartment. He learned Yeosang liked hot tea with no sugar and had a habit of chewing on sugar cubes when he was absentmindedly studying at home. He learned the younger worked at one of the coffee shops as a manager and had for over a year now. He learned sporadic things about the man, unexpected things, things that made Yunho just want to <em>know more</em>.</p>
<p>By the time Yunho was unlocking his apartment he was convinced that Yeosang was his favorite person despite not knowing much about him at all. Some things one knows off of instinct, Yunho thought. “Kick your shoes off by the door. Do you want anything to drink?”</p>
<p>Yeosang took a second to respond as he closed the door behind himself, following Yunho’s instructions. “No, thank you though.” </p>
<p>Yunho hummed, voice coming from his nose as he sorted through the kitchen regardless. “Are you sure?” </p>
<p>Yeosang rounded the corner to the kitchen, looking oddly small in the room. He wore a black zippered hoodie, a long sleeved black shirt beneath it and cream colored slacks with a pattern indiscernible from the distance. His brown boots had thick soles and small heels that added to his height, yet Yunho felt as though he still towered over the man by far too much. He was far too small to be wandering around in a world as dangerous as the one he resided in. Yunho felt an odd urge to protect him settling into his chest as he watched him waffle in the entryway. “I’m good.”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugged and exited the kitchen, gesturing around the apartment casually, “Well, this is the kitchen and that’s the living room,” He moved to the open living room with a simple white couch and television, with one multi-brown rug and glass coffee table, then pointed to the dark hallway by the far wall, “That way is the bedroom and bathroom. I’ll go grab your stuff. Sit down, get comfortable!” </p>
<p>Yunho didn’t wait for a response, knowing Yeosang would argue if he did. Instead, he disappeared into the dark hallway quickly, and made for his bedroom. There was a sense of giddiness in him at finally making progress with Yeosang- he knew the other would break down eventually, though he figured it would just take some time. He navigated his room in the dark, not bothering to turn on the lights in his haste, knowing where everything was even in the dark. Sitting on top of the wooden dresser in his room was the neon pink gloves and hat, washed and dried for Yeosang’s use. He snatched them quickly and hurried back to the other room, not wanting to keep the other waiting for long.</p>
<p>Yunho was surprised to see that Yeosang had actually listened to him and had sat down on the couch. He sat prim and proper as always, back straight and knees bumping together as his toes played with the edge of his decorative rug. He looked cute like this, domestic and cute rather than the business casual he wore around campus typically. He was glad to see that the younger was able to relax, if only slightly. Yunho let himself get comfortable on the couch as well, offering Yeosang the set with a kind smile and a tilt of the head, “Your things.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Yeosang responded, taking it from him gingerly. His fingers cautiously avoided Yunho’s on the neon fabric. He looked at the fabric with an unreadable expression, thumbing it gently. “I appreciate the fact that you kept it.”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugged, “I couldn’t leave it there! I also couldn’t throw it away. Plus, it was the perfect excuse to see you again.” </p>
<p>Yeosang rolled his eyes, tucking the fabric into his jacket pocket, “You’re so obsessed with me, get a hobby.”</p>
<p>“Maybe obsessing over you is my hobby,” Yunho wiggled his eyebrows as he spread out against the back of the couch. </p>
<p>“Then get a better hobby than stalking me.” Yeosang deadpanned, expression tired, but there was a fondness in his eyes that Yunho recognized. Yeosang enjoyed this as much as Yunho did. Knowing that made Yunho feel lighter than he had in a while and it encouraged him to settle into a comfortable conversation with the younger. </p>
<p>They spent the next hour talking, chatting about nothing and everything all at once. Yunho learned so much yet so little about the man. He learned he liked to dance, liked to sing, liked to research instruments in his spare time and that he played the violin. He learned Yeosang also painted and had successfully joined the pottery club and was enjoying it. He learned that Yeosang loved sunsets but hated sunrises because sunrises meant he was up far too early. Yeosang was fascinating to listen to talk, because once he fell into a topic he clearly was passionate about, he would become slightly more animated and delve deeper into the topic. Yunho particularly liked the way he would bring his thumb to his lip when he fell into a specifically deep puddle of interest.</p>
<p>Yeosang’s phone went off at some point with a quiet yet somehow aggressive <em>ping</em> and interrupted him while he was on a tirade about the glazing process of ceramics. It was a reminder for an essay due date that he had forgotten about that made him frown at his phone and in turn had Yunho mirroring his expression at the poor electronic. Yunho felt himself wanting to ask him to stay. He didn’t. </p>
<p>Instead he stood at the door with him, towering over the man as he slid back on his boots and babbled without point about his essay. Yunho attempted to listen, though it was hard when the other was mumbling as he was bent over and struggling. When Yeosang straightened up once again, his breath caught in his throat, stilling the words on his tongue. Yunho could hear his pulse increase, could see the way it thrummed against his throat, could see his mind short circuiting. Yunho decided teasing the man was the only way he could end the evening; there wasn’t any way for him to build enough restraint to <em>not</em> see how shy he could make him. He moved the slightest bit closer in the already cramped entryway and spoke softly, “Hey, Yeosang?” </p>
<p>Yeosang swallowed, throat contracting and bobbing with the movement. Yunho watched the knot in his throat bob as he felt his mouth salivate at the idea of sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there as he buried himself in the heavy scent of spiced sugar. When Yeosang responded, his voice was croaky and deep in his throat, almost as though it hadn’t really left his chest and Yunho found it <em>endlessly</em> attractive. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Yunho’s question was genuine, but he had no intentions of following through, regardless of the answer he received. He just wanted to see how wound up he could make him before he set him free to the world once again. He watched the way Yeosang’s eyelashes fluttered against his high, rounded cheeks and the way his jaw slackened slightly to part his lips only barely. He found himself enamoured with such a pretty sight.</p>
<p>“No,” Yeosang breathed, the answer exactly as Yunho had anticipated, voice unsteady. </p>
<p>Yunho wanted to press a slight bit more. The two had made more progress than expected in terms of comfort and sometimes Yunho couldn’t predict if he were to respond with sass or quick glares or stuttered, blushy sentences. Yeosang was a never-ending magicians hat of reactions and Yunho found it fascinating. “Are you sure?” </p>
<p>There was a long pause, full of the wavering of Yeosang’s nerves and self-control, before he answered with a jump of his heart. “No,” Yeosang repeated, voice teetering at the end, slightly more pitchy once again.</p>
<p>Yunho chuckled, low and entertained. It made Yeosang’s eyelashes flutter once again, clearly bracing himself for <em>something</em>. Yunho stepped away from the man with one last subtle deep inhale of the sweet and deep scent radiating off of him and he was certain that that <em>wasn’t</em> what Yeosang had expected. “Let me know when both those answers are <em>’yes’</em>. Goodnight, Yeosang.” </p>
<p>Yeosang’s eyes opened, returning to earth after the mind-numbing moment. He blinked roughly thrice before gripping the droohandle in a white-knuckled grip. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Yunho.” He replied, scuttering out the door quickly, leaving only a lingering scent of sugar and cinnamon in Yunho’s apartment as a sign of his company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.3 Donating Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello ~~ this chapter is brought to you by the unending excitement i have for this cb that has turned my brain to mush thus far. </p><p>enjoy!!</p><p>[here we get the first glimpse of...well, vampires being vampires lol also don't forget that this is a non-traditional take on vampires!!!! i explain it further as the story progresses but i know it can be confusing at first when it's conceptualized non-traditionally and that isn't made clear so...]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho hadn’t expected to run into Yeosang so soon after their <em>moment</em> in his apartment, but three days later he found the pretty man in the student services center, staring at the printer as though they were rivals. Yeosang was dressed neatly as always in a loose fitting knitted turtleneck sweater that was the same shade as terracotta bricks and was tucked into black slacks and black sneakers. His brown hair was wavy today, slightly unruly as though he had been playing with it a lot, and silver earrings glinted in the fluorescent lighting. He looked cute, cozy and warm- matching the snickerdoodle scent he carried beneath whatever slightly fruity perfume he used.</p><p>Yeosang seemed to be fighting with the printer and -if Yeosang’s empty hands and empty printer tray were any indication- Yunho’s presumed the printer was winning. The light on the display screen flashing angrily and every time Yeosang pressed a button it would beep with what Yunho wanted to call obstinance despite the machine’s lack of actual emotions or will. With every beep it spat, Yeosang cursed with just as much fever behind the syllables. Occasionally his fingers would tap angirly on the small screen or his foot would stomp silently against the ugly spotted green carpet, but he never took a more violent approach in his frustration. The sight was awfully amusing to Yunho, who leaned against the archway and watched as Yeosang continued his losing battle, fighting with grit and determination that only a student heading towards midterms could muster.</p><p>With several more even beeps and a whirring sound from deep in the printer’s body, the machine shuttered and a red flashing light came onto the screen. Yeosang cursed again as he pressed the cancel button several times, watching the machine deny his cancellation. It seemed as though Yeosang were going to have to accept his loss without grace.</p><p>“Having fun?” Yunho teased, voice dripping in unforced saccharine tones from where he lounged against the door. The spectacle was entertaining enough and he never had to falsify his endearment of the other.</p><p>Yeosang whipped around at the sound of the familiarly jesting voice, perfectly trimmed eyebrows knitted with frustration and surprise slackening his jaw. “<em>Yunho</em>,” He hissed, “How long have you been standing there?” </p><p>Yunho’s lips were stretched with the shit eating grin he wore, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweats and wobbling innocently on the balls of his feet before shrugging. “Long enough to know you lost to a robot.”</p><p>“It’s not a robot,” Yeosang corrected snidely, turning to gently kick the base of the old printer. His sneakers and lack of true aggression made the sound a dull plasticy thud that barely reached Yunho’s ears. “It’s a machine- a hunk of <em>junk</em> at this point.” </p><p>Yunho laughed brightly, inviting himself into Yeosang’s personal space and dropping an arm on the lid of the machine. Yeosang didn’t back away, still staring angrily at the small screen still flashing with an <em>error</em> sign. “It does seem like it’s older than me, which is <em>pretty</em> old. Just don’t let it hear you talking shit, otherwise it’ll choose you as its first victim when the robot revolution starts.”</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes, though it lacked true intent and seemed more like a way to dispel the clinging irritation. He crossed his arms, effectively closing himself off from the man and the printer without moving away from either, as he tilted his nose upwards almost regally. “You sound like Sannie. Besides, I’m not afraid of something that can’t even spit out two pieces of paper properly.” Yeosang sounded indignant, almost as though he held a true grudge against an inanimate machine. </p><p>“Machines are not without flaws, Yeosang,” Yunho hummed, fingers dancing an improper rhythm on the surface, mimicking the uneven pattern Yeosang’s heart was beating in, “They have as many faults as we. Regardless, I think <em>you</em> broke the machine. I won’t tell, but only under one condition.”</p><p>Yeosang huffed, the sound escaping through his nose with a crook of his eyebrow and hip. “What’s your condition, Mr. Jeong?”</p><p>Yunho grinned wickedly, tonguing at his teeth for a second. At this distance he had been able to listen to the initially frustrated rhythm of his heart rate, then the flustered and shy arrhythmia it had settled into when Yunho had drawn far too close. Yunho could smell the cinnamon again, the overly sweet candied scent that Yeosang carried. It had been lingering in his apartment and mind for the past few days and he was positively ravished for a single taste. It wasn’t the most <em>fair</em> deal he was offering, but he found himself presenting it nonetheless. “Donate me some of your blood.”</p><p>Yeosang’s expression scrunched up instantly, his heart pausing for a second before thundering along to a newfound beat. Yunho nearly ran his fingers over the pretty man’s cheeks with the way they flushed. “You want my <em>blood</em>? Why, are you trying to curse me or something?”</p><p>Yunho laughed good naturedly, warm and kind as usual, still keeping his hands to himself and a space between them while still being <em>just</em> agitating enough to keep him on edge. “No, nothing of the sort. I’m not into dark magic. Actually, I want to t-”</p><p>“Y’know what, nevermind,” Yeosang said quickly, waving his hand and shaking his head in an offbeat pattern, “I don’t want to know what you’re doing with it. You get my blood, but you have to promise to take me to dinner first. Donating blood without food makes people woozy and I don’t want to pass out in your apartment.” </p><p>“Oh my,” Yunho said cheekily- <em>that</em> had certainly been an unforeseen offer. Yunho had expected more questions, maybe a bit more pushing and pulling before he gave in. The dinner date was <em>completely</em> an unexpected demand in the deal. He crossed his arms, pressing out his chest in a prideful way that made Yeosang look away, and grinned down. “Dinner date <em>and</em> your blood?” </p><p>“Only if you don’t tell anyone about the printer.” Yeosang rushed, looking at him skeptically. His left eyebrow was quick to twitch, the heat of his blush bringing out the burnt raspberry color of his birthmark once again. Yunho reminded himself to ask about kissing it later on.</p><p>Yunho grinned devilishly again and raised his eyebrows, “What printer?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/>
“He wants your <em>blood</em>?” San asked incredulously from Yeosang’s bed. Yeosang hummed, face scrunched as he sorted through his closet mindlessly. How could he own so many articles of clothing and not have a <em>single</em> thing to wear?  “What kind of weird vampiric shit is this man into?”</p><p>Yeosang shrugged and finally settled on an outfit he was familiar with. He pulled out a black turtleneck and brown leather coat, simple and sweet for a non-romantic date as he avoided his best friend's prying eyes. “Yeah, in hindsight Yunho is probably Satan, but that’s not the point.”</p><p>“Yeah, the point is, is he’s an <em>odd one</em>.” San kicked his legs in the air innocently, looking almost kitten-like as he did so. Yeosang wondered how San hadn’t picked up on any of the <em>oddness</em> before he had, considering the two had already spent far more time together. “So where are you two going?” </p><p>Yeosang shrugged, pulling off his pajama shirt and tugging on his turtleneck. He had been around San enough to have lost all sense of embarrassment and it helped that San was used to his old dance teams and their changing rooms. Neither really cared. “I was thinking just grabbing a burger and a milkshake down at <em>Sally’s</em>.”</p><p>San snorted, wiggling around and rucking up Yeosang’s bedding in the process as Yeosang was putting on his grey slacks. Yeosang didn’t mind. “I think that sounds great! Then back to his place for the,” San paused as he seemed to be thinking over his words, unable to find a definition of what exactly it was that they were going to do. In the end, San just waved his hand in the open air noncommittally as though it filled the wordless space.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeosang finally said, buckling his belt, “Then I’ll see you back here tonight for a movie?” </p><p>“Yup!” San beamed at him, upside down still. From this angle his eyes looked more foxy than ever, though his cheeks were softer and smile wider. He might as well have been a kit. “I’ll wait here and nap. I think I’ve earned it.” </p><p>“All you did today was nap.” Yeosang pointed out as he grabbed the matching gloves to his jacket. </p><p>He imagined if San could, that he would be purring. “Indeed,” San crooned, “Indeed.” </p><p>The knock on the door startled the two of them, though they should have been expecting it considering the time. Yeosang rushed out of his room with long strides to answer it before he left the man waiting for too long. Upon swinging the door open, however, he was left with a slightly paralyzed feeling in his chest.</p><p>Yunho stood there, beaming as usual, bow shaped lips taut with a cheek dimpling smile, though he looked <em>different</em>. His dark hair was styled neatly, no longer looking as though he had toweled it and left it to air dry and considered <em>that</em> a style. He wore a faded band tee shirt underneath a nice looking black leather jacket, his dark wash jeans neat and heavy biker boots finishing his look. Several silver necklaces were draped around his neck, one a dainty cross, another a small diamond, and the final a plain chain. He looked <em>incredible</em>, Yeosang thought, frozen in place momentarily. </p><p>“We match!” Yunho crowed, positively radiant as normal. When Yeosang merely blinked emptily back at him, he pointed to his jacket and cooed, “Our jackets, we match! That’s adorable.”</p><p>Yeosang felt his face flush, his chest far too hot suddenly for the heavy coat. He hadn’t expected Yunho to show up looking <em>put together</em>; some part of him expected sweatpants and a sweater. <em>This</em> was an entirely <em>new</em> perception of Yunho. “Unintentionally, yes. We match.” </p><p>Yunho simply offered his hand, palm up and welcoming. Yeosang allowed himself to slide his own gloved hand into his, forgetting to wish San a goodbye as his mind was caught up in the scent of ash. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the diner was quiet, but quaint, and full of small talk about random happenings on campus. Yunho told Yeosang about the preacher in the courtyard yelling about sinning and Yeosang told Yunho about the girl that got a hot dog stuck in her nose on a dare. Yunho hadn’t let go of his hand the entire way and Yeosang found himself not really wanting him to, either. He was beginning to find Yunho’s presence far more comfortable than he thought he would have, though he was slowly learning it was impossible not to warm up to the man. Ever since Yunho had returned his gloves and hat he was truly finding it difficult to try and maintain the <em>I only like you out of convenience</em> mentality he had <em>attempted</em> to create.</p><p>The night was chilly, but the occasional brush of Yunho’s arm and the weight of his hand in Yeosang’s ensured that the man was unable to feel the weather due to the heat in his face and chest.</p><p>The retro themed diner was practically empty when they arrived and the two stole a corner table that overlooked the back of the dorms and the large field in between. The night sky was blank tonight, the stars having fallen somewhere in the forest that surrounded the campus’s perimeter. Yeosang suspected the evil creatures that lurked in those woods had stolen them. </p><p>When he voiced the ridiculous thoughts, Yunho cocked his head with a curious gleam in his eye, fingers steepling as he stared at Yeosang from across the table, “What do you know of the forest, little one?”</p><p> Yeosang momentarily felt affronted at the nickname, jaw slackening as he held his chest. “I’m not <em>little</em>, firstly. Secondly, everyone knows the lore of the forest.” </p><p>“Enlighten me then, angel, because I do not.” Yunho casually switched the nickname as though Yeosang wouldn’t object to that on as well. His eyes were focused tightly on Yeosang, expression curious as he studied him.</p><p>The heat flooded Yeosang’s cheeks with a renowned force and he spluttered for a moment before shrugging. “<em>Angel</em> isn’t acceptable as well, Yunho. Anyways, the forest is said to be haunted. Lots of evil beings and dark energy lurking out there.”</p><p>“Tell me some of the stories,” Yunho looked far too intrigued and Yeosang briefly wondered if he were another supernatural buff like San. It was no wonder that the two got along so well, Yeosang thought, if they both harbored a deep-rooted fascination with fairytales and things that go <em>bump</em> in the night. “I want to know some more details.” </p><p>“Well, there’s said to be some demons that have claimed the forest as theirs. The legend says that they’ve been there longer than this campus and longer than this <em>city</em>. They’re ancient beings that thrived off of the natural magic that the forest breathes. Supposedly, they’re horrendous and responsible for the disappearances of all of the students that randomly go missing. I don’t believe that, to be completely honest, but San <em>does</em>, so I’ve heard all about the tales.” </p><p>“You don’t believe it?” Yunho clarified, and when Yeosang shook his head, Yunho pressed further, “Well, what <em>do</em> you believe, angel?”</p><p>Yeosang’s cheeks were still warm with the word when the waiter popped in to take their order. Yunho was grinning at the fact that Yeosang’s protests had been interrupted and when the waiter left, he seemed to drop the fight entirely. “I believe that drunk people do stupid things and that there’s a <em>whole lot</em> of drunk people on campus at any given time. That forest is dark and so people like to scare each other then dare one another to go in. When they’re drunk, they’re disoriented and probably just get lost, pass out, or both. I don’t think it’s as dramatic as people think. There’s no real mysteries to the world, just a bunch of misplaced fear and blame.”</p><p>Yunho hummed, fiddling with the napkin, “You don’t sound scared of these demons.”</p><p>Yeosang snorted in a dramatic way, waving his hand dismissively. He hadn’t expected this to be the first conversation of their date, however he should have guessed it considering the man was close with San. He presumed the two talked about this topic often, considering San was always one minor inconvenience from dropping his degree in pursuit of a cryptozoologist title instead. Yeosang set his chin when he replied, hoping to sound assured in his answer, “I’m only scared of things that can hurt me.” </p><p>“Demons definitely can hurt you.” The tone of his voice made Yeosang pause. He hadn’t heard Yunho sound so <em>serious</em> before. There was a curve to his lips that portrayed relaxation and his voice had been light, but there was something <em>heavy</em> in the words that fell from his tongue. It made Yeosang shiver, the odd feeling that Yunho used to give him returning to the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Only <em>real</em> things can hurt me, Yunho.” He said finally, sounding more resolute in his deduction than he felt.</p><p>Yunho hummed for a second, before his head tilted and the curious gleam to his eye felt less like a threat and more like an olive branch. “And if they are real?”</p><p>“Well,” Yeosang swallowed thickly, his eyes falling to the collar of Yunho’s jacket. He had thought about it before with San and discussed it similarly. With San, though, it hadn’t been nearly this heavy of a conversation. His answer remained the same, however, as he shrugged tightly and let his fingertips bounce on the light blue laminated table top, “If they are real, I would only be scared of them if they were trying to hurt me, I guess.”</p><p>Their conversation was once again interrupted by the waiter bringing them their drinks that she set on pretty doily napkins. With that, the tension that had formed dissolved completely into the night as though it had never been there and Yeosang fell back into the same comfort he had begun to feel around him. Yunho was sipping on his coke and staring at the table, while Yeosang slurped at his cotton candy milkshake, admiring the man’s sweet features while he was distracted. As they waited for their food, the two just enjoyed the others presence for a quiet, unbothered moment. </p><p>“As long as you keep calm and stay rooted in your thoughts, you would be fine.” Yunho surprised Yeosang by speaking again, voice slightly gravelly and eyes distant as his eyebrows knitted, “Fear is easily manipulated. Calmness is always equivalent to safety.” Yunho’s words were odd and weighted, as though there was years of knowledge and experience behind the words he spoke. It was the most serious he had ever heard Yunho sound and just that realization alone made Yeosang feel slightly colder.</p><p>Yeosang wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/>
They arrived at Yunho’s just before the rain started. Yeosang watched it out the window with tired eyes. He didn’t wish to walk home in that weather, he hadn’t brought an umbrella or even a hat, and surely the air was far more chilled than before. </p><p>Yunho seemed to sense the distress pulsing through him and smiled at him kindly. “If you want you can spend the night on my couch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yunho.” Yeosang wondered if his voice sounded as relieved as he felt and if his expression had been truly pitiful enough for the other to have known his thoughts without him speaking them.</p><p>Yunho didn’t respond as he took Yeosang’s coat and gloves, hanging them neatly in his closet along with his own jacket. Yeosang couldn’t help but admire the way that Yunho’s back flexed against the tee shirt he wore, the way that he was entirely too big for the space they were standing in. He was such a gentle man, easy and mild, his physique was such a juxtaposition that Yeosang often glanced over it. </p><p>Waking himself from his sudden admiration of the man, he skittered to the shoe rack and kicked off his boots, attempting to busy himself and his thoughts all the same.</p><p>When he righted himself, he hadn’t expected Yunho’s presence to be so close to his back body freezing instantly. He felt like a rabbit trapped in the fox’s den suddenly, cornered, and he could feel the man’s eyes trailing his back without having to turn around. Outside, there was a distant flash in the sky that lit the window for a moment, the autumn storm hitting suddenly and without warning. There hadn’t been harsh weather forecasted for their area this week, though outside the heavens were falling. Yeosang counted to five before he heard the grumble of the thunder and he convinced himself that that was what made him shiver. </p><p>“Be silent during storms,” Yunho said, voice low in his chest as it fell heavily over the other’s shoulder. Yeosang felt his skin crawl in goosebumps, like something was brushing idly against him, though it was nothing corporeal, nothing <em>real</em>. “She’s trying to tell you something.”</p><p>Yeosang turned around to face Yunho, looking up at the man. There was something so <em>different</em> about Yunho, but Yeosang could never pinpoint it. The man was like a shadow, ancient and born of the sun, but intangible and unobtainable. He felt ancient, he felt new. He felt like he was shrouded in darkness, but always emitted light. Yunho was such an overwhelming anomaly, Yeosang felt as though he were always two steps behind the man and that he would potentially never catch up.</p><p>When Yunho took a step forward, it led Yeosang back; the space between them was not large enough for the both of them to exist in. Yunho continued his advance, hands remaining at his side, while Yeosang continued to retreat. He allowed the taller to guide him through his apartment without breaking eye contact, ignoring the second flash of lightning outside of the building. Despite the intensity of the atmosphere they’d fallen into, Yeosang didn’t feel <em>threatened</em>- just an overwhelming sheepishness taking him. He’d be lying to himself if he even <em>tried</em> to pretend like Yunho’s last offer of a kiss didn’t hang in his mind like an unforgiving brand. He’d also be lying if he said accepting wasn’t appealing. </p><p>Yeosang only stopped moving backwards when he could no longer continue, the backs of his knees hitting the low arm of his couch. Yunho stopped a step away from the slightly off-balanced man, a small and comforting smile clinging to his lips. Yunho moved his hands slowly, unalarming and languid, and with a soft push to his shoulders, Yeosang fell backwards. </p><p>Yunho loitered over him for a second, just looking down at him with a cocked head, almost as though he were contemplating the situation they were in. Yeosang wasn’t objecting, didn’t <em>want</em> to object, he simply remained sprawled where he’d collapsed, curious. </p><p>Finally, he crawled over top of him as Yeosang’s legs still dangled over the arm. His knees pressed into the couch beside Yeosang’s hips and his hands braced by his head, effectively holding him hostage. Yeosang wasn’t sure if he could consider himself a hostage, though, considering he made no attempts to escape with no will to. If he was honest with himself he was pleasantly content with it, though he wouldn’t voice it to anyone and especially not to Yunho. He felt like the man would take too much pride in such a praise, settling for the less embarrassing silence instead.</p><p>This close Yeosang could smell the ashy scent that wafted from the man and it was mildly intoxicating- it was less like cigarette smoke and more like that of a bonfire, or perhaps a forest fire. Yeosang wondered if he could truly ravage like that- something devastating and all consuming- or if he was easier to contain, easier to put out. He shut the thoughts out as he focused on the tendons of his smooth neck and the way they flexed as Yunho moved.</p><p>“What’s she trying to tell me?” Yeosang struggled to speak, voice catching in his throat as he felt like the bones had been removed from his body, painlessly. He was nothing more than the memories of resolve, lax and complacent and completely absorbed in the feeling of Yunho’s weight against the bend of his hips and thighs. “What’s the storm trying to tell me?” </p><p>Yunho hummed softly, shifting his weight onto one hand to use the other to slide gently into one of Yeosang’s that had been forgotten by his ear. Yunho’s fingers were so long and slightly cold and it made Yeosang swallow thickly. His voice was deep when he spoke, soft and barely above a whisper, “That you made a deal with a demon.”</p><p>Yeosang’s chest tightened and he felt his eyes sting, but he couldn’t pinpoint the emotion filling his veins. He wasn’t scared and he wasn’t cautious, but it bordered confused and curious. Yunho leaned back onto his heels to gently pry Yeosang’s shirt sleeve up his wrist and Yeosang could only watch limply. He was surprised, though, when Yunho dropped Yeosang’s hand onto his stomach gently and looked down at him with an expression that Yeosang was having a hard time distinguishing in his fuzziness.</p><p>“Yeosang, can I be honest with you for a second?” Yeosang could only nod shakily, voice no longer working in full power. Yunho accepted that with ease, almost as though he had been expecting it. “I shouldn’t have asked you to agree to the deal. It was kind of sneaky of me. It’s just- you smell <em>really</em> good and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you- this probably doesn’t make sense.” </p><p>Yeosang felt as though he were being pulled from a dream as Yunho rambled, the man slowly returning to the soft puppyish nuisance that Yeosang knew him as. As the fluffiness was leaving Yeosang’s head, Yunho began to look smaller in his lap, almost embarrassed. “What do you mean, Yunho?”</p><p>“I mean,” He stressed suddenly, looking regretful, eyes avoiding Yeosang’s by looking to the couch cushion by his head, “The reason you’re feeling so high is because it’s a response to the pheromones I can release when I’m about to feed. Relaxed victims are <em>so</em> much more compliant. Anyways, I’m a vampire.”</p><p>Yeosang blinked several times, mind whirring as he attempted to work through the information he was given. He squinted up at the man still straddling him, “What?” </p><p>“To which part?” Yunho asked, his fingers playing nervously with Yeosang’s as he glanced back and forth between his eyes and everything else.</p><p>“All of it?” Yeosang had never felt so baffled before in his life, but he was even more confused when Yunho let out a sharp bark of a laugh.</p><p>“I’m a vampire and I would like to suck your blood.” Yunho put on the same thick Dracula-esque accent he had heard from all the movies and did the typical clawed hands-hunched shoulder look as he said it. It would have been comical if Yeosang didn’t still feel like he was in an out-of-body moment combined with the seriousness of Yunho’s expression. </p><p>Yeosang blinked several times and slowly sat up, sliding back so he could lean against the opposite arm of the couch for support. Yunho still sat on his knees where he had been straddling Yeosang, looking as though he was almost afraid to move. “What?”</p><p>Yunho rolled his eyes, the nervousness still hunching his shoulders, though he pulled on his facade of lightheartedness and slapped Yeosang’s thigh lazily with a hand that covered the width of it easily. “Is your record skipping? I said, I’m a vampire. I suck blood. I steal virgins. I don’t show up in mirrors. All of that.”</p><p>Yeosang squinted at the man before speaking, “Quit joking around with me like this.” </p><p>Yunho sighed before opening his mouth in a slight snarl, his unusually long canines suddenly popping out further and glinting in the dim artificial lighting. Yeosang yelped as he watched them slide back into a normal position as Yunho dropped his lips. “My fangs,” He seemed awfully proud of them, the shyness dissipating for a second, preening underneath Yeosang’s baffled expression. “They’re retractable, but not like cats claws. They’re always exposed but they come out when I’m getting ready to feed because the muscles around my mouth tense and when I pull my lips up the fully extend. Kind of like a snakes, if that helps. It’s a long story, I’m sure you’re not interested. Anyways, I really have to drink your blood because you made a deal with a demon. Me, I’m the demon. You made a deal with me and I have to finish it expeditiously.”</p><p>“What?” Yeosang wasn’t sure if he shrieked the word or if he whispered it, but his throat was hoarse either way.</p><p>Yunho rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, smiling bashfully as he did so, “Yeah, that’s why I said I shouldn’t have tricked you into agreeing. Vampires are types of demons, but, like, not the <em>bad</em> ones.” He made an exaggerated <em>yikes</em> face when he said that, but continued smiling after nonetheless, “Anyways, if I don’t drink your blood before you leave my house, you’re going to be cursed and I might die. I think that’s what happens, at least, I’ve never failed a deal before- I’m honestly just guessing here.”</p><p>Yeosang felt as though he were suddenly boneless for completely different reasons than before. “Wh-Why don’t you just do it?” </p><p>“I like consent.” Yunho said with a flinch, though his tone was firm and genuine, “If you’re going to be miserable and hate it and hate <em>me</em>, I’d feel awful.”</p><p>“You’d feel <em>awful</em>? Don’t you have to do this a lot?” Yeosang inquired. Yeosang wondered if his mind was still cloudy from the pheromones or not, considering he should have been a lot more <em>scared</em> than he was. It was hard to be intimidated, though, when the <em>demon</em> was perched sadly at the end of the couch looking like a scolded puppy.</p><p>“Kind of.” Yunho admitted, looking so diffident it felt out of place for the situation they were in. Yeosang listened to another round of thunder before Yunho replied quietly, “I don’t normally do this with people I actually <em>like</em>, though. Normally I just wipe their memories of it after if the pheromones don’t get them high enough. I don’t- I don’t really want to do that with you though.”</p><p>Yeosang’s toes bumped together nervously as he stared at the man- vampire- demon? Yeosang wasn’t sure what to think of him as anymore. He didn’t <em>look</em> scary and he never <em>acted</em> scary, but it <em>did</em> explain why Yeosang’s sixth sense was always going haywire around him. He wondered briefly if he had left his mind in his last maths course final, considering he should have been panicking. Still, he asked quietly, studying the other and the way he waited patiently for Yeosang’s thoughts. “Why?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Yunho admitted, his fingers drumming on his thighs silently, “I feel like I can trust you, I guess. Besides, I really am interested in you. I kinda want to <em>court</em> you, actually. I figure you’re going to have to know eventually and if tonight went terribly, I could just wipe your memory and then leave you alone. Truthfully, I don’t really like that idea, though.” </p><p>Yeosang’s fingers tightened into his palms as he thought it over. Yunho had never been anything other than something caught between <em>darling</em> and <em>annoying</em> to him. He’d always appear with a lighthearted take, sweet words, and a sunshine-disposition. Now was no difference as he just sat there, explaining it all to Yeosang with an open expression. What could really be the risk? Yeosang was curious about it, maybe stupidly so, but the phrase <em>curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back</em> hung in his mind. </p><p>“Okay,” He said softly, watching as Yunho instantly perked up. Yeosang thought that if he had a tail he would surely be wagging it. “But just this once. Don’t make a habit of- of asking me to give you my blood. That’s weird, dude. Not a good way to court someone. Try chocolates or something.” </p><p>“You may like it,” Yunho said, eyes glowing in the night as he smiled brightly. A flash of lighting tore the night into light for a moment before disappearing once again. Yunho’s fingers wrapped lightly around his ankles, tugging Yeosang back onto his back while the thunder grumbled through the sky. Only three seconds that time. Yeosang allowed himself to relax as Yunho straddled his legs once again. “It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>He took his wrist with an entirely too gentle grasp, one that Yeosang could easily escape if he tried, though he remained complacent. A part of him still wasn’t sure that this was real- maybe he had fallen asleep at the diner and now he was having an awfully weird dream from Yunho and San’s combined fascination with the supernatural. Yunho brought it to his mouth and gently ran his tongue across the vein several times, the muscle warm and his breath teasing against the sensitive skin. Yeosang shivered, body quaking, in a way that he was positive Yunho felt, as he squirmed underneath him in response. </p><p>“There’s numbing agents in our saliva.” Yunho supplied, lips brushing against his fragile skin. Yeosang hadn’t expected it to feel as heady as this, as light and airy- he didn’t feel like he was out of control of his body now, though, and he wondered if Yunho was no longer tainting his psyche. “It won’t hurt.” </p><p>Yeosang believed him, trusted him, and slowly melted back into the couch as he once again lost himself in the scent of ash and soap. He watched as Yunho’s fangs dragged across the skin, extending unnaturally once again as his lips curled up only slightly. It wasn’t a scary sight, not truly. Yeosang couldn’t find it in him to be scared of Yunho.  Mindlessly, he mumbled, “How are you so good at concealing them?” </p><p>Yunho chuckled, though it was full of darkness and little humor. Something bitter filled the sound and left Yeosang’s tongue heavy. “Fangs are just teeth until they break skin.”</p><p>Yeosang wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he never got the chance to fully process his words before Yunho’s fangs were pressing into the soft flesh. Yeosang’s mind went white, almost staticy as everything he felt shut down. Yunho hadn’t lied, it wasn’t painful in the slightest, but he could still <em>feel</em> the lapping of his tongue, the gentle suction, and the unmistakable pressure of those fangs invading his body. It was <em>fascinating</em> and completely <em>unreal</em>. </p><p>Yeosang hadn’t noticed his vision darkening until he had slipped into unconsciousness, the sound of the rain and Yunho’s gentle <em>purring</em> lulling him into a security he should not have felt given the situation. Still, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/>
<em>Warm</em>. Yeosang was so cozy and warm, bundled under unfamiliar blankets that smelled like ash. The realization that this wasn’t <em>his</em> bed made his eyes slide open with a start as he began to recount the previous nights experience. He felt paralyzed momentarily, looking around the rather boyishly decorated bedroom he was huddled in, the nerdy posters on the wall and the unkempt hamper of laundry in the corner. Sitting up slowly, he felt his muscles unwind as his brain attempted to make sense of everything. </p><p>With a single glance to his bruised wrist, Yeosang’s fears were confirmed. </p><p>So it hadn’t been a dream. </p><p>Yeosang didn’t feel as panicked as he thought he would have, given the circumstances. He wasn’t sure if it was a lingering effect of Yunho’s pheromones or if he truly just didn’t mind the man entirely. </p><p>He crawled from the comfortable sheets quickly, in search of the one who had left the bruise, in hopes of finding some answers to sate the now fully cognizant inquiries. He found Yunho passed out on the couch, sprawled with one long leg thrown over the back and the other draping off of the armrest as he was too tall to fit on the couch entirely. Yunho hadn’t changed from his clothes the previous night and Yeosang felt oddly bad about leaving him in the cold of the room.</p><p>“Dork, you could’ve taken the bed.” Yeosang mumbled under his breath, admiring the length of his body and the curve of his waist and shoulders. He shouldn’t have been ogling a <em>demon</em>, but Yunho’s wasn’t unattractive and laying out like this in form fitting clothing only accentuated all the appealing details. He couldn’t help himself; Yeosang was only human, after all. He figured if he hadn’t killed him yet there was little chance of it now. </p><p>“Wanted you to be comfortable.” Yunho responded, voice rumbling from his chest and hoarse with sleep, slightly slurred by the way his arm was flung over his forehead. Yeosang hadn’t expected him to answer, having thought he was asleep. He wondered if he had known that Yeosang was standing there admiring his bodyline. If he knew, he didn’t mind because he didn’t move.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Yeosang noted with a pitch in his voice as he fumbled with his fingers, ignoring the soreness in his wrist. “Good.”</p><p>“Good?” Yunho questioned, moving his arm and blinking up at him tiredly. His dark eyes were glossy and in the faded sunlight that a wet morning brought, he looked more like a doll than a vampire. “That’s an odd response. Care to explain?”</p><p>Yeosang fidgeted in place for a lingering second that was full of the sound of rain pattering gently outside, before he finally spoke again. “Yeah, <em>good</em>. I just had some questions.” </p><p>“Oh,” Yunho mused, finally pulling himself upright and scooting into the corner of the couch, “Come sit! Hopefully I can alleviate some of your concerns. I can practically see the cogs in your brain turning from here.” </p><p>Yeosang blushed but made his way to the couch and sat down, not quite distant from Yunho but not touching the man either. Yunho’s knees were drawn to his chest and his dark eyes watched Yeosang placidly, allowing him to collect his thoughts without pressure. When Yeosang spoke again, his voice was quiet but steady, “Did that all really happen?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Yunho chuckled, “I’m actually a vampire and I actually did suck your blood and you actually got off on it.” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Yeosang shrieked suddenly, eyes falling from his head as he felt every nerve in his body simultaneously come alive and die at once.</p><p>Yunho’s responding laugh was boisterous and heavy, filling the room and covering the sound of the rain. It relieved some of the tension of the moment as he looked every bit of the taunting presence he had always been. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I just wanted to tease you a bit. You looked so stressed.”</p><p>Yeosang melted into the back of the couch, feeling as though he had been cut loose by the words. “You’re evil,” Yeosang said jokingly but paused, blinking momentarily before speaking again, voice lower and eyes landing back on the taller man, “Are you evil?”</p><p>Yunho frowned slightly and Yeosang wondered if that had been the wrong thing to ask the gentle vampire. It was Yunho’s turn to be silent, an uncharacteristic trait in a time where Yeosang yearned for the openness and never ceasing chatter of before. “No,” Yunho finally spoke, “No, I like to believe I am not evil. Though, I guess it goes for the opinion of different people and where their morals lie with that. It’s up to you to decide what <em>you</em> think is evil. Personally, however, I believe I am not.”</p><p>“Do you kill people?” Yeosang asked quietly, fingers tense in his shirt as he asked. He wasn’t sure if he truly wished to have an answer to that question. Though he figured the earlier he asked the harder questions, the less uncomfortable it would be later on.</p><p>“Heavens no,” Yunho blanched, looking stricken at the question. It made Yeosang nod minutely as he watched the vampire lick his lips nervously. “I haven’t killed a person in- in quite literally a century, and even then it had been an accident. I don’t- I don’t ever take like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“But you hurt people?” Yeosang inquired, prying at the cloud of guilt that seemed to radiate from the man. </p><p>Yunho looked downcast and suddenly Yeosang wasn’t sure if the rain was falling inside or outside now. “I have. Not often, but I have. And I can. And eventually, as all things repeat, I will again.”</p><p>“How, though? You’re so sweet seeming. How can you bring yourself to do- to do what you did last night on the unwilling?” Yeosang wasn’t sure why this was the path that he had chosen with the questioning, but he followed it regardless. He wanted to know <em>everything</em> about the man and his experiences. Yeosang often gave into the innate human curiosity he carried. It was the same thing that had caused him to roll down a cliff-face as a child because he had wondered if the edge would hold him. It was the same curiosity that made him wander through icy streams to collect shiney rocks as his friends panicked cries begged him back. Yeosang didn’t often pass up his inkling of curiosity and perhaps it was what would kill him someday. Someday hadn’t come yet, however, and he would continue to tempt fate until fate tempted back. </p><p>“At some point, you learn to distance yourself.” Yunho finally said, voice distant as though it were lost in a time they had long since passed, or perhaps it was ahead of them in a time that Yeosang would never experience. Either way, it sounded more like an echo in a cathedral than it did <em>Yunho</em>. “If you do it enough, it stops hurting you as bad, and suddenly hurting other people isn’t so hard anymore.” </p><p>Yeosang felt himself shiver, felt the goosebumps crawling his arms as his nerves came alive to the understanding that this man could <em>kill</em> him. He doubted Yunho would, but he wondered if this was the time fate would bite back. “Is that why you feed like you do?”<br/>
“Yeah, kind of.” Yunho nodded slowly, blinking as he stared emptily at the couch cushions, “There’s several reasons why I make deals surrounding feeding, rather than simply <em>taking</em> and keeping my bartering separate. I have very few things tethering me to what it feels like to be human, Yeosang, and those few things I hold to dearly.”</p><p>“What are they?” Yeosang asked, tucking his own legs to his chest, “You said vampires are a type of demon- what keeps you feeling human?”</p><p>Yunho laughed, kind hearted and amused, “You’re so curious about all the odd things. I could be detailing to you a whole other universe and yet you’re interested in <em>me</em>? I just might think you have a crush on me if you’re not careful.” Yunho merely grinned when Yeosang reached his socked foot out and poked him with his toes in lieu of a response. “I cling to these specifically human traits and they keep me feeling <em>alive</em>. Consent. Happiness. Appreciation. Love. Sex.”</p><p>He winked the last part at Yeosang who fully kicked him, heat rushing his face. “Quit teasing me.” </p><p>“I’m not!” Yunho insisted, grinning still, “Those are just some of the things that I find innately <em>human</em> and that keep me feeling like eternity is worth something.”</p><p>Yeosang fiddled with his shirt sleeve once again as he grew more curious. He prodded gently, nodding his chin accusingly at Yunho as he did so, “So, what happened to vampires being allergic to the sun?”</p><p>“We discovered SPF.” Yunho replied flatly and grinned when Yeosang kicked his shin again, “Alright, alright. Well, that was never really <em>true</em>. See, myths carry certain amounts of weight to them, but a lot is heresy by random people. The sun isn’t our enemy, but vampires worship the moon. We are lunar demons, we thrive in darkness and shadows. Solar demons worship the sun. So, we don’t necessarily die in the sun, but we are more powerful at night.”</p><p>“What’s more of the true things, then?” Yeosang was leaning against his knees as he watched Yunho with wide eyes and the man looked undeniably soft for him. Yeosang wondered if there was <em>anything</em> Yunho wouldn’t tell him in the moment. </p><p>“We don’t show up well in mirrors, silver <em>can</em> be used to kill us, super strong and super fast, we suck blood, I am rather handy in dark magic, and I <em>love</em> corrupting the innocent.” Yeosang moved to kick him again, but Yunho simply caught his foot and stretched out his own legs until his feet settled next to Yeosang’s thighs. Yeosang tried to jerk his foot back, but Yunho kept him still in a firm grasp gently beginning to massage him as he spoke. “We don’t show up well in mirrors because we are remnants of souls; not quite dead and not quite alive; not quite on this plane and not quite on the next. Mirrors are portals; they reflect souls and dimensions, but when you’re a mere wisp of something whole, you don’t have a set image to project for them. In essence, I am an incomplete being doomed to roam the earth until non-existence takes me away.”</p><p>Yeosang’s chest felt heavy with the words, but Yunho’s expression was far lighter than it should have been. It was as though the man was completely undeterred by the fact, and had long since come to terms with it. Yeosang wheezed the breath he hadn’t known he was holding as Yunho dug his fingers into the pads of his foot. “That sounds like a tiring experience.”</p><p>Yunho hummed, his foot nudging into the thigh Yeosang still clung to his chest. Slowly, Yeosang allowed himself to open up and slid his remaining foot to Yunho’s awaiting lap. The man’s long legs snaked around Yeosang, knees bent as he cradled the man between them. It was an oddly secure feeling to be cradled like this and also a position he had never been in with another person, but Yunho seemed to understand that security was something Yeosang craved. Yeosang didn’t know what he thought about how the man was able to read him so easily, but it was appreciated in times like these.</p><p> “I thought that at first, I’ll be honest,” Yunho’s voice was contemplative and kind and Yeosang wondered how this man was able to be considered a <em>demon</em>. “I thought it would be miserable, honestly. I realized quickly, though, that it wouldn’t be entirely bad. I get to see the world evolve and grow. I get to watch the story of humanity play out. I get to see everything that life has to offer. I am not bound by things like death or physical limitations.”</p><p>“Physical limitations?” Yeosang inquired, brow twitching. </p><p>“My body does not tire nor weaken. I have an unending stamina.” Yunho’s smirk implied something more than the words he spoke and Yeosang blushed again. </p><p>“Quit that,” He said, looking away and hoping that broken eye contact would soothe the color from his cheeks and neck, “Quit flirting like that. I’m trying to learn about you.” </p><p>“And I’m trying to woo you, my dear, I thought I made that clear.” Yunho’s voice had become silky, laden with something far heavier than before but not weighted like the sadness he had once carried. It settled low in Yeosang’s stomach, pinning him to the couch without intent. Yunho’s fingers dug gently into his feet, still massaging comfortingly. Typically Yeosang was too ticklish for people to handle him, but as with everything, Yunho seemed to be able to lull him into a comfortable state. </p><p>“What about the blood? Why do you drink that?” Yeosang diverted, bringing the conversation off of himself once again. </p><p>Yunho relaxed back slightly, looking pleased at the fact that he had flustered Yeosang into changing the topic entirely. “Well, that’s the curse, I suppose. We can eat food and drink drink, but we must sustain our vitality through the pure essence of the living. We won’t <em>die</em> without drinking blood, but we would slowly wither into a pointless shell with no powers and no strength. We would merely hold onto our immortality and nothing else.”</p><p>“How did you- you know-” Yeosang stuttered and waved his hand in a noncommittal flourish. Yunho seemed to understand him, but was waiting for the man to actually <em>speak</em> and ask the question before entertaining him. “How did you become a vampire?” </p><p>“The process is different for everyone, if you’re wondering. Mine was fairly standard in a fairly unstandard way.” Yeosang blinked several times and Yunho seemed to gather that he was still unsatisfied. He sighed, shoulders slumping as his fingers moved onto Yeosang’s other foot mindlessly. “Well, I was twenty-one when I changed. I was dying back then, something far too easily cured nowadays. My mother was the one who summoned the demon that changed me. She made the pact: my soul in trade for saving me. He agreed, but Yeosang, there is no stopping Death. If Death is calling to you, you’re going one way or the other. This demon knew this, but the deal was struck regardless. Vampirism is mostly rooted in that type of deal. We are people who wished for more time and we are people who Death would not give away. I died that day, but I also lived that day. Balance must always be maintained for the universe to function properly. Those who must die cannot live and those who must live cannot die. It is a fundamental truth that we all are given our time for a reason.”</p><p>Yeosang felt another shiver creep up his body, one that Yunho chased away with the soothing work of his fingers. “So, it’s a demon pact? To become a vampire?” </p><p>Yunho nodded, chewing on his lip distractedly as he admired Yeosang’s foot in his hands. “Yeah, it’s a pact. All vampires are bartering demons.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Yeosang asked, head tilting as he watched the man grin, eyes still downcast. </p><p>“You are asking some awfully deep and loaded questions here, Yeosang. You can’t just be inquiring into my deepest inners and then not give me anything in return.” Yunho was playfully pouting as he spoke, but his eyes glittered darkly when they looked back at Yeosang, “Sometimes you have to pay the demon for information.”</p><p>Yeosang wiggled his nose as he thought through his options. “I’ll let you feed on me again.” </p><p>Yunho groaned, deep in his throat, a sound that rumbled through his chest and vibrated his fingers. Yeosang tensed, body reacting in the form of nervous butterflies clanging around his ribcage to the sound. “Yeosang, you will <em>end</em> me by offering such delicious payments. Please, precious, think over your offerings before you offer them. Not every demon will give you the chance to revise.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Yeosang mumbled, wiggling his toes in Yunho’s forgotten fingers, “If I have to pay for information I doubt there’s much more you would want from me.”</p><p>“You offer gold in trade for paper, Yeosang.”</p><p>“Maybe I want you hooked,” He said suddenly, unsure where the boldness stemmed from. It worked, though, as suddenly Yunho was fixated on him and him <em>alone</em>. There was no longer a world outside of the apartment they sat in, everything crumbling down to the space they shared and Yeosang <em>felt</em> the world shift for them. “Maybe I want you to crave <em>only</em> what I can offer and that way I never have to worry about you lying to me or evading me or any other undesirable thing.”</p><p>Yunho grumbled again, a sound nearly a growl, his fingers wrapping around Yeosang’s ankle. His voice was <em>infinitely</em> more deep than previously when he spoke again and Yeosang once again felt trapped beneath him. “Make the deal, Yeosang.” </p><p>“My blood in exchange for information.” </p><p>“Done,” Yunho said quickly and yanked Yeosang’s ankle. With a cry, the smaller man slid down the couch, falling smack on his back. Dazed, he looked at the ceiling as he attempted to process the fact that he was now openly straddling the man’s lap with his hips propped in an unusually suggestive position. He wiggled to adjust at the realization, heat filling his cheeks and chest, but Yunho moved faster, knees disappearing and being replaced by his arms as Yunho leered over him. He was caged again, pressed to the soft couch and only able to look upwards at the dark eyes of the vampire above him. He could feel Yunho adjust so his thighs were trapped between his knees and he was rendered boneless by the way the man looked at him. Once again he was enthralled by the scent of ash, the scent of a city burned to nothing. “I don’t regret it, Yeosang. I never have. It gives me gifts and I use those gifts. I have learned to not regret the inevitable and I have learned not to regret what was not a choice. Destiny plays her game well. We must let her do so.”</p><p>Yeosang swallowed heavily and Yunho watched the movement carefully, eyes attentive and sharp and Yeosang wondered if it was Yunho’s pheromones causing the lightheadedness or if he truly was <em>that</em> affected by the man. “You-you said I smell good?”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes fluttered and he inhaled almost unconsciously. Slowly, his tongue traced his lips and Yeosang watched on bated breath as he did so. “You smell <em>heavenly</em>, Yeosang. Like caramel or freshly spun cotton candy or sugar cane, but also like cinnamon or fire- something bitey underneath all of that sweetness. There’s a deepness there, too, like fine wine or whiskey- something that weighs me down and something I don’t think I’ve found in anyone else. Yeosang, you’re absolutely <em>delectable</em>.”</p><p>Yeosang wasn’t sure why the words affected him as they did, but a whine left his throat in an embarrassing way that caused him to wriggle beneath the vampire. “Don’t,” Yeosang breathed, clutching his hands to his chest to create some kind of barrier between the two as he felt suddenly so exposed, “Don’t talk like that.” </p><p>Yunho chuckled before unexpectedly dropping onto Yeosang’s chest and burying his face in his neck. Yeosang was effectively pinned beneath the giant man and could do <em>nothing</em> in response. Yunho nuzzled his neck gently, nose trailing softly as his breath tickled the sensitive skin there. His actions were sweet, gentle and ticklish, and it made Yeosang giggle lightly.</p><p>“You asked,” He said, words foggy against Yeosang’s skin, “And I don’t lie.” </p><p>With that Yunho shifted slightly onto his side, wrapping one arm beneath Yeosang’s neck and the other cradling his body. His face was still buried in Yeosang’s neck and his leg held Yeosang’s to the couch, still rendering him unable to move. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cuddling.” Yunho mumbled, lips brushing his skin and sending a new wave of goosebumps over him. He sounded rather dramatic when he replied, wistful in an exaggerated way. “I deserve cuddles after you opened all my wounds. Besides, I had to sleep on the couch, cold and alone, in my own apartment. I’ll take my payment after a nap because I’m sure you’ll ask more later.”</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes, but shifted so he was settled more comfortably. He could admit that the weight of the other man was comforting and he was far warmer than Yeosang could have ever suspected. Unsurprisingly, he fell back asleep quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and thus ends chapter one's arc! (can you believe initially i was going to make this all one chapter? lol talk about hell for both reading and editing...changed that real quick)</p><p>i'm excited because starting the second chapter arc is where i reeeeally fell in love w this story so...i'm excited. </p><p>anywhoooo~~ i'll see you around wednesday (check profile tab in case i don't post the next chapter by then in case i have to change my update day)</p><p>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2.1 Addictive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is brought to you by the never ending stream of <em>bulloriyah ohnana think about that bulloriyah ohnana  tturuttatte tturuttatte bulloriyah ohnana feel about that bulloriya bulloriya yeah</em> in my brain! </p>
<p>i love writing things that aren't spicy but feel like they <em>should</em> be spicy lol </p>
<p>anyways, enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <em>what</em>?” Wooyoung hissed, pacing Yunho’s apartment like an angered cat, while Yunho smiled sheepishly up at him from the safety of his couch. Yeosang had left a few hours before Wooyoung arrived with a few more bruises and a shy smile. The other vampire had smelled him immediately upon entering the apartment, his nose scrunching at the faint remnants of sugar and spice that would linger on the furniture for a few days as a fading imprint. Yunho hadn’t hidden anything from the smaller vampire and his questioning, though maybe that had been a mistake. Hindsight, Yunho thought, was always more telling.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho drawled, bumping his knees together as he looked up to Wooyoung with a hunched back and a curved neck, “I told him everything. Well, I guess not everything. He doesn’t know about you yet. Just asked a lot about me, actually.” </p>
<p>“<em>Yet</em>,” Wooyoung cried, throwing his hands in the air dramatically before wiping them feverishly on his pants, “<em>Yet</em>!” </p>
<p>“I mean,” Yunho said slowly, tapping his fingers on his knees and smiling again, “He’ll figure it out eventually on his own. He’s not stupid. In fact, he’s really smart. Like, <em>really</em> smart. Very intuitive, actually.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung slapped himself in the forehead, hand flattening against his head as his eyes shut and he seemed to count to twenty. Yunho patiently let him deescalate himself, knowing Wooyoung was prone to panic first and rational second. </p>
<p>After Wooyoung counted to twenty about six times, he finally sighed and dropped his hand, shoulders slumping. He looked at the smiling vampire warily, black eyes narrowed and his pretty beauty spot providing an added air of prestige. Wooyoung truly was a beautiful man, but he frowned too often and Yunho worried he would wrinkle like a prune someday if he didn’t lighten his stress.</p>
<p>“He asked a lot about you?” Wooyoung asked skeptically, studying Yunho with a foreign expression. Yunho felt his metaphorical tail wag as he thought about the way Yeosang had inquired about <em>him</em> and <em>his</em> past instead of all the other knowledge he could have seeked. He watched his best friend sit on the couch on the opposite end, still studying him with a creased brow.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Yunho beamed, bouncing slightly in his seat before tucking his feet to his butt and facing Wooyoung on the couch. Wooyoung merely dropped his legs onto the couch and stretched out like a content cat, watching the man. Yunho figured he couldn’t be too mad if he was getting cozy with him as normal. Wooyoung’s expression was placid while he waited for Yunho to continue. “He asked about my life and about what being a vampire was like for me and like, my opinions and…<em>stuff</em>. He didn’t really ask as much as I thought he would about everything else. I thought the other things were the more interesting things, to be honest.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung hummed and then shrugged, “I guess his interest lies more in <em>you</em> than in vampirism.”</p>
<p>Yunho wiggled his eyebrows, grinning devilishly, “I’ve got an admirer, Youngie!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>When Yeosang returned to his apartment, he wasn’t expecting to find San in his apartment, eating his ramen and watching a show on his <em>Netflix</em> account, but that was the exact scene he was standing in front of. </p>
<p>“Yeosang!” San greeted from underneath one of Yeosang’s blankets that he had raided from the cupboard in the small hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. His voice was slightly muffled and his hair was a wreck, Yeosang was certain he spent the night and still hadn’t gotten ready for the day. “About time you came back!” </p>
<p>“Sannie,” Yeosang said as he kicked off his shoes and padded into the room fully, “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I was waiting for you! I said I’d wait here and I did! You need to be more punctual, by the way. I could’ve thought you were kidnapped and called the police. What if I had been worried?” San scolded, though he looked as threatening as a kitten as he was curled in the fluffy dust pink blanket and wearing Yeosang’s penguin pajama set. He looked incredibly sweet, the pout on his pretty lips adorable. </p>
<p>“My apologies, Sannie,” Yeosang said with a  mock frown, crossing his arms as he looked down at the other.</p>
<p>“Accepted,” San replied with a dimple sinking grin despite clearly having picked up on Yeosang’s sarcasm. “Now go get changed and tell me about your date. I assume it was good considering you are in the same clothes as you wore last night and it’s like, 3 p.m. <em>and</em> you ditched movie night with me for it.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s cheeks heated and he knew San could see it, even from the distance between the two. “It wasn’t <em>that</em> kind of good, San, but I will certainly tell you about it.”</p>
<p>Before Yeosang could disappear into the hallway, San caught his attention again, “Hey, can I use your laptop while I wait? I need to check my email.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you know the password.” Yeosang dismissed and left the younger to scurry through his belongings. </p>
<p>Yeosang took a quick shower, pointedly ignoring the various bruises on his skin. They were all deep shades, though  varying in sizes; the one on his left wrist was the largest, the one on his right bicep the second largest, and finally the one on his right forearm was small enough to hide behind a pea- that had been a teasing knick, one Yunho had done at the end as he had pulled his lips from Yeosang’s body. Yeosang ignored the memories, washing them down the drain with the soap bubbles. He changed into a black plaid fleece pajama set once he was out and rejoined his best friend on the couch, hoping that the company would stave off the already deep-seeded blooms of attraction he was feeling towards Yunho.</p>
<p>San looked at him with an odd expression when he returned, his eyebrows turning to squiggles and his dimples creased as he worked his tongue over his teeth. Yeosang wondered what he had left up on his computer screen to make San react so strangely. San turned his computer screen towards him with a tilt of his head, “Why’s your <em>Google</em> search history: <em>How to kill vampires, How to annoy vampires, vampire dislikes</em>, and my personal favorite, <em>v v vampire</em>?”</p>
<p>Yeosang snatched his laptop from San with a glare, embarrassed at the fact he had forgotten that his phone and laptop <em>Google</em> accounts were linked and so <em>of course</em> his history would show up.</p>
<p>“No reason,” Yeosang said, surprising himself with the lack of a tremor. He quickly cleared it before San could get anymore curious and attempted to redirect the conversation, “Did you check your email?” </p>
<p>“Yes, and I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff?” San said with a grin, not taking the hint that Yeosang wanted to move the conversation on. “Are you finally ready to get into the supernatural with me?” </p>
<p>Yeosang shook his head quickly, logging out of his laptop and setting it back on the coffee table, “Absolutely not. That stuff isn’t real and you know it.” </p>
<p>San stuck his tongue out, dimples fully visible as his eyes creased in his uniquely pretty manner. He looked like a pleased cat, or perhaps -even worse- a <em>guilty</em> cat. “I knew I’d break you down eventually, Sangie! I knew it!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t break me down and I’m not interested in that type of stuff. Let’s just watch a show.” Yeosang wanted so badly to change the subject, though San was adamant on convincing his best friend to give him the satisfaction of such a conversation. Yeosang knew it didn’t mean anything, considering the other rarely found a line of conversation that <em>didn’t</em> lead back to the supernatural. Yeosang just really didn’t want to think about it in his current state, the fresh bruises phantom-throbbing at the topic.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Yeosang, I bet you’d fuck a vampire if they were real.” San’s grin was borderline evil as he watched Yeosang splutter.</p>
<p>“I absolutely would not,” Yeosang corrected finally, snatching the remote from the arm of the couch where San was lounging, “They’re incredibly annoying and impossible to deal with. Anyways. Let’s put on a show and I’ll tell you about my date.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>It was four days after their date that Yeosang found himself sitting in a cafe with Yunho, looking at the other man from across the wood table that was a single slab of a tree coated in resin. Yunho looked every bit the sweet college student he was supposed to be, all puppy eyes and fluffy sweater and fingers wrapped around a hot mug of caffeine. Yeosang couldn’t believe how <em>natural</em> he looked in this setting. He had yet to be able to pinpoint why the vampire had chosen a university to haunt, considering there were far more entertaining places to have taken up residence. </p>
<p>“Life sources, Yeosang, life source!” Yunho said sweetly as he sipped his hot drink, answering his asked question. </p>
<p>“Everyone in university is either <em>lifeless</em>, <em>soulless</em>, or currently losing both.” Yeosang deadpanned, tapping his manicured fingernails against his own mug. His mug held hot cocoa, the whipped cream slowly dissipating into the sweetness as he allowed it to be slightly forgotten.</p>
<p>“Well, I fit right in then.” Yunho beamed, his teeth on brilliant display, sending shivers down Yeosang’s spine. He knew what those teeth felt like pressed into his soft flesh and he wasn’t entirely sure he <em>disliked</em> the feeling. </p>
<p>Yeosang tried to rid himself of the thought by rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink, the temperature far cooler now than it was ten minutes ago. <em>Tepid cocoa</em> is what San would have commented if the other was here. He often said that Yeosang didn’t drink his hot drinks hot, rather he drank them once they were <em>tepid</em>. The thought made him smile against the lip of the ceramic as he finished swallowing. </p>
<p>When he set his drink down again, he glanced around the cafe at the rustic and industrial theme, the black glossy floors and the 20’s wallpapers splattered with faded bronze splotches. Yunho looked like he belonged here, or at least he would if he was dressed in something other than his pajamas. “Hey, Yunho?”</p>
<p>Yunho piqued up at being addressed and Yeosang thought that if he had a tail, he would be wagging it currently, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“So, can I ask a few more questions? I don’t mind,” Yeosang paused and glanced around, leaning forward a little bit, despite the fact that there was no one even close enough to hear his low voice, “I don’t mind another payment if it’s required.” </p>
<p>Yunho groaned, eyelashes fluttering for a second as he hid his mouth behind his cup lip. There was a pause where Yunho seemed to be suffocating his senses with his drink before he set the glass down and looked at Yeosang with something dark and heavy lurking behind his irises. It was the kind of stare that made Yeosang feel as though Yunho were once again taking him apart in his mind. “You have <em>got</em> to stop offering yourself to me like that, I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying it as much as I do.” </p>
<p>Yeosang felt his cheeks color and he looked into his mug, avoiding the way Yunho stared at him pointedly. “I merely want information.”</p>
<p>“If it’s a deal you want, then it’s a deal you have. I never pass up on offers, my dear.” Yunho’s voice was far peachier than it should have been, but he was clearly eager to get his hands on Yeosang once again. </p>
<p>“Deal.” Yeosang said quietly as he watched the way Yunho’s lips curled upwards at the corners. </p>
<p>“Now ask away, Yeosang. I’ll collect my payment once we finish here.” </p>
<p>“Are you the only one here?” Yeosang asked, hoping he hadn’t been too vague. He truly didn’t wish for any loitering and wandering ears to overhear their conversation, but he also didn’t want Yunho avoiding the true question. He wondered if it was a fine line with Yunho, if there was fine print and loopholes he should look out for. </p>
<p>Yunho dispelled such thoughts quickly, though, when he shook his head lightly. His long fingers were still wrapped around his mug as it was sitting on the table, almost like he had just forgotten he was occupied before Yeosang’s interruption. “No, of course not. We live in coven’s- not huge numbers, but a handful of us. We have claimed a large portion of the forest and it’s been our home for several centuries. When we claimed this area, the city was nothing more than a village settlement.”</p>
<p>Yeosang felt estranged from his body at learning this information as he stared at Yunho. Nothing about Yunho screamed <em>ancient</em> or <em>outdated</em>. In fact, Yeosang often felt older than the man most days. It was disconcerting how easily Yunho seemed to blend with the crowd, fading into nothing but a mere smudge. “So, you’re <em>old</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho gaped, affronted as though Yeosang had spat straight into his drink. “How <em>dare</em> you call me old, Yeosang. I am not <em>old</em>. I’m just experienced.” </p>
<p>Yeosang rolled his eyes again and gestured to the outside world hidden behind the cream pull-down curtain. “So, tell me about your coven.”</p>
<p>Yunho frowned slightly then, looking almost mournful in the yellowish lighting. “Our coven leader passed away recently- she was killed in a freak demon attack. Because of that, though, there’s a gap in power as the new coven leader is chosen, and because of <em>that</em> we are struggling to maintain our magical hold on the borders. We think that there are several other groupings of different demons wanting to walk through and stake their claim on our land, but we are hoping to put our new coven leader in place before then.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your leader, Yunho.” Yeosang said earnestly, reaching a hand out to brush against the ridges of his knuckles. Yunho’s hands were soft, he knew; well cared for, manicured, and scarless. Yeosang quite liked his hands. Yunho looked at him with such an honest gaze that Yeosang found it impossible to glance away despite feeling entirely overwhelmed, his chest fluttering and undoubtedly heard by the vampire. It took him a moment before he choked on his tongue as he hunted for another topic to hopefully alleviate the feeling he had become trapped under, “How does picking a new coven leader work?” </p>
<p>Luckily, Yunho let the mood shift easily, his shoulders relaxing as he answered, “Well, typically it’s a lot of meetings and elegant speeches and voting. In our coven, we just kind of bicker and bite at each other until someone tells us all to shut the fuck up and then they become the leader because we just happen to listen to them. Shouldn’t take long, to be completely honest. Maybe a week or so.” </p>
<p>Yunho was smiling again, his grief seeming to be buried again, though it just left Yeosang feeling intrigued but still baffled. He wasn’t sure he understood the leadership process, but he also wasn’t sure what more there was to ask about it. How does one ask questions on a topic that they know <em>nothing</em> about? He didn’t have the answer to that, so he moved on swiftly, “Well, what about if you guys don’t have one picked soon? What then?” </p>
<p>“It’s best not to think about that,” Yunho chuckled nervously, fiddling with the napkin on the table next to his hand, “Because it’s already going to be awful if any other demonic groups wiggle through our borders without permission- to think about the idea of them <em>breaking down</em> our borders? Not only would our coven be utterly fucked, but the collateral damage of humans- yeah, it’s best not to think about on such a fine day, Yeosang.” </p>
<p>Yeosang looked to the blank curtains covering the window and subsequently the world. He didn’t like the hollowed sound in Yunho’s voice and the way he had become so <em>serious</em>. He much preferred the <em>tail wagging</em> of earlier to this gloomy and flat aura. Yeosang fiddled with his napkin for a moment, hot cocoa half-drank and cold. He wouldn’t finish it. </p>
<p>“Hey, Yunho, why don’t we go back to your place? I think you need to collect on your dues.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They hadn’t gone to Yunho’s apartment, rather Yeosang’s since his was closer to the cafe. Upon entering and shutting the door, Yunho had moved quickly, crowding the smaller man against the wall and gently dragging his limp arm upwards. Yeosang was completely boneless in Yunho’s grasp and the vampire felt oddly thrilled at the idea that he was so willing without any assistance. There was a distinct trust within the action that made the deal sweeter than any payout Yunho could ask for. He hadn’t had many recurring clients; most asked for one thing and vanished or he took what he bargained for and left silently. Yunho was okay with this- he didn’t often like clingy clients or those who would hang around incessantly. Yeosang, however, was an entirely different story. Yunho’s initial interest in him had been far off of the normal bargaining routine and far more…<em>human</em>.</p>
<p>With the thought of how human Yeosang made him feel, he gently pried his sleeve down enough to be able to see the soft inner flesh of his forearm decorated with dark veins and fragile tendons. He felt like sinking to his knees, whether from weakness or to worship was undecided in his mind. Yeosang’s scent was so strong at the base of his wrist where his pulse point lay, the thrum of it enticing and practically begging for gentle teeth. Yunho could feel the way his gums throbbed, the tensing of the muscles and the way his mouth prepared for the drop of his fangs in response. It was slightly overwhelming to be inside of his apartment, surrounded by the scent entirely, surrounded by everything that made Yeosang, <em>Yeosang</em>.  </p>
<p>Yunho thought he truly could get addicted to it, the scent of sugar and spice and that undefinable deepness.</p>
<p>He didn’t bite immediately, no matter the throbbing of his gums or the distinct pull of the dark magic of the deal begging him to take his payment. Instead choosing to press several soft, meaningless kisses on the delicate skin. Yeosang remained lax against the wall, the space between them feeling both necessary and far too distant. He could hear the stutter in his heartbeat, feel it against his lips- still, he didn’t bite. He poked his tongue out gently to lap at the prominent vein before withdrawing, “Anywhere you’d prefer to be comfortable at?” </p>
<p>Yeosang blinked once, then twice, and by the thrice he seemed to have gathered his wits again. “Couch.” He said simply, sneaking past Yunho’s arms and leading the way on shaky legs. </p>
<p>Yunho grinned as he followed the smaller man to the living room. His apartment was set up the same as Yunho’s was, all campus apartment floor plans had the same shape and size based on the unit type. Still, Yeosang’s was decorated in a far more neutral and earth toned way than Yunho’s, with lots of beige and wood and glass and orange as highlights. It really <em>looked</em> like somewhere that Yeosang would live. </p>
<p>Yeosang collapsed onto the brick orange retro-style couch in the living room and patted the spot next to him. Yunho moved in swiftly, perching himself next to Yeosang silently. Yunho sat on the space between cushions, their thighs touching as they shifted to get comfortable. Yunho waited until the other was settled before taking his wrist gently in loose fingers once again. “Yeosang, you truly have to be more careful with who you bargain with.” </p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged, the movement careful and delicate. It seemed like he didn’t wish to slip from the relaxed grip Yunho held him with and that pleased the vampire endlessly.  “I don’t plan to bargain with anyone else, nor do I wish to.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Yunho said quickly, still eyeing the soft skin, “If I hear you have, I may have to start laying my claim. I fear you may have succeeded in making yourself something I can’t go without.”</p>
<p>Yeosang shivered and Yunho could <em>feel</em> it, could feel the way the tremble happened in his wrist. “Don’t say things like that.” </p>
<p>“You’re addictive.” Was all Yunho said before gently trailing his lips across the skin there again. Knowing that this time Yeosang was entirely here under his free will, under his <em>desire to be here</em>, made the moment just that much sweeter for Yunho. He curled his lips, his fangs finally slipping out fully as he let them drag across Yeosang’s skin. The action caused a shudder to crash through him, one strong enough that Yunho could feel once again, though this time through their connected thighs.</p>
<p>“Quit playing with your food.” Yeosang chastised and Yunho giggled against his skin. Yunho didn’t have the will to explain that this wasn’t <em>food</em> for him. It didn’t matter all that much in Yunho’s opinion. </p>
<p>With a single last kiss, Yunho bit down; he felt the way his fangs just sunk into such a tender spot like his skin was little more than ice cream. Yeosang gasped above him, the sound loud in the silent apartment, tensing up entirely. Yunho let himself just stay still momentarily, allowing him a second to grow accustomed to the intrusion- in order to get any substantial amount of blood he would need to retract his fangs slightly. He waited until Yeosang began to squirm slightly, thighs rubbing together and fingers of his free hand digging into the couch arm, and then he slid his fangs out slightly to give the blood a space to flow from. Yunho’s senses were overtaken by the perfectly sweet taste of Yeosang’s blood and the sharp bite of cinnamon that accompanied. His fingers had shifted to loosely grasp the base of Yeosang’s palm, his finger loose and grasp light, though Yeosang’s own had curled downwards, wrapping against Yunho’s index finger cautiously. It made Yunho shift his hand further up for the other to barely hold onto while he suckled languidly at the small wounds.</p>
<p>Yeosang was gasping faintly at the sensation, making Yunho occasionally grin against his skin in response. After only a moment or two, he withdrew, lapping gently at the puncture holes left by his fangs with his tongue and using only a small amount of magic to help seal them. The action made Yeosang wiggle in his grasp, his knees bumping together clumsily. When Yunho finally pulled back finally it was to see Yeosang sitting up with his spine straight and flushed cheeks, his lips bitten. </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Yunho said dramatically, tone unnecessarily. </p>
<p>Yeosang blinked at him in a dazed manner, eyebrows pulling together just slightly as the right one crooked upwards. “Oh no?” </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re becoming a blood whore.” Yunho sighed, clicking his teeth. He set their hands down on his thigh, though rather than dropping Yeosang’s he intertwined their fingers. Yeosang’s skin was warm, soothing. Yunho didn’t particularly want to lose that, not yet. </p>
<p>“A <em>what</em>?” Yeosang asked, blinking roughly to try and work himself from the headspace he had fallen into. </p>
<p>“A blood whore,” Yunho giggled again, mischievous as ever, “They’re humans who end up <em>really</em> liking the draining process- kind of becomes a kink. Are you one of those, Yeosangie?” </p>
<p>Yeosang blushed brightly and smacked his thigh with their intertwined fingers, though it did little to phase the vampire and did nothing to refute the question. “You’re sick, Yunho. Absolutely sick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>Yunho didn’t leave after taking his dues, rather he sprawled across Yeosang’s couch as the human went to work on classwork. Yunho had been unsuccessfully attempting to distract him the entire time Yeosang had been working, the vampire moaning about on his couch for no discernible reason with no discernible qualms.</p>
<p>When hanging off of Yeosang’s shoulders didn’t provide the attention he seeked in the beginning, he chose to lay on the couch and spout off random, half formed thoughts. “Hey, did you know that shadows aren’t real? They’re actually demons sent to haunt you.”</p>
<p>“Be quiet.” Yeosang responded, not looking up from the essay he was outlining. He knew if he fed Yunho with attention, the vampire may just never leave. He wondered if the vampire would leave regardless. </p>
<p>“Also, quicksand already swallowed you whole! It happened a long time ago, you definitely don’t remember it. You’ve been living underneath the earth this entire time.” Yunho’s tone was jovial and bright, far too enthusiastic for such a quiet setting. </p>
<p>“Silence.” Yeosang demanded, not looking over to the man, knowing he was staring at him with wide eyes and a big grin.</p>
<p>“Your childhood dog was a hellhound.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t have a dog growing up, now <em>be quiet</em>. I’m trying to write this essay, it’s due in a week and I haven’t even started it.” Yeosang was being unnecessarily snappy, he knew, but Yunho wasn’t deterred by the bite of his tone. However, there was a drawn out silence that followed, in which Yeosang wondered if the man had actually finally given up. </p>
<p>“You probably stepped on a crack once that led to the split of our timelines and in an alternate future you really did break your mother's back.” Yunho sounded as though he were holding himself back from laughing.</p>
<p>Yeosang whipped around and threw a shredded piece of notebook paper at the vampire, who easily dodged it as he beamed at Yeosang. Yeosang wanted to smack himself for giving in and feeding the vampire with his attention, but he figured there was little he could do about it now. “I swear to God, I hate you.”</p>
<p>“God exists only in the bible, it’s just me, myself, and I!” Yunho declared, popping up to wander over. Yeosang ignored the way that Yunho’s legs were long enough to cover the distance of his living room in less than three strides. The vampire once again draped himself over Yeosang’s shoulders, chin burying in the muscle of the junction of his neck. Yeosang nearly shivered at the sensation of his breath gently fluttering his hair around there, but repressed it by focusing on the few words he had written. “Your essay isn’t coming along well.”</p>
<p>Yeosang rolled his eyes and dropped his pen, watching the way it rolled across his notebook and onto his desk. “Tell me something I don’t know, Yunho. It’s probably because <em>someone</em> can’t stop bothering me.” </p>
<p>Yunho whined annoyingly, a pitchy sound that was far too exaggerated to be genuine and buried his nose against his skin. “I’ve just been bored,” He drawled, dragging out his vowels for longer than was necessary, “The least you could do is entertain me.” </p>
<p>“You won’t <em>leave</em>,” Yeosang stressed, eyebrow raising as he glanced at Yunho from the corner of his eye, “Why is it my job to entertain you?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s your apartment and I’m the guest.” It sounded so simple falling from Yunho’s lips and normally Yeosang would agree. However, this was Yunho and this wasn’t a normal situation.</p>
<p>“I already entertained you,” He said, focusing on the throbbing of his wrist where he was surely bruising, “It’s your job to figure out what to do from here.” </p>
<p>“Come cuddle,” Yunho whined again, tugging him backwards. On a particularly harsh tug, Yunho managed to slide him from his chair and with a surprised noise Yeosang fell from the chair. Yunho moved quick to catch him under his arms and lock him against his chest only to then drag his limp and complaining body across the room. He dropped him to the couch unceremoniously, the smaller landing with a grunt and a muted curse.</p>
<p>Yunho piled on top of him in a familiar and somehow comforting manner, entirely wrapping himself around the smaller body, making all of Yeosang’s complaints die on his tongue. His nose was buried against Yeosang’s neck, lazily breathing in his scent from what Yeosang figured. </p>
<p>“Hey, Yunho?” The vampire simply hummed in response, not giving a true answer. Yeosang knew he had his attention, though, so he continued on, “Why don’t you ever- you know- <em>bite</em> my neck?” </p>
<p>Yunho stiffened slightly against him before relaxing entirely again, clutching him a slight bit closer with a heavy sigh. “It’s easy to take too much that way,” Yunho replied quietly, though the proximity to Yeosang’s ear left him hearing the vibrations of his voice entirely too well. “I could hurt you. It’s also significantly more intimate, typically a more sexy move, if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Yeosang said, unsure what other response to offer. He wasn’t sure why he was interested, but he hadn’t expected Yunho to be satisfied with his wrist. He had always assumed that vampires required the neck otherwise it wasn’t <em>enough</em>. At least, that was what every comic and movie had said. </p>
<p>Yunho hummed again, hugging Yeosang a bit tighter once again and nuzzling deeper into his neck. He could feel his lips brushing against the skin there as he spoke, “Why? Is that something you’d like to try?” </p>
<p>Yeosang’s face was hot and he was certain that Yunho could hear the increase in his heart rate. He cursed the idea that he was unable to hide anything from the vampire, considering he could quite literally read his body. Yeosang still wasn’t entirely sure what powers came along with being a vampire and he wasn’t too keen on asking, knowing that it would probably just make him more nervous to be around the man. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” He said honestly, “I just figured that’s where you’re supposed to drink from.” </p>
<p>Yunho chuckled into his neck and it sent a shiver over his body before he could stop it. “I can drink from wherever I decide to bite. It’s just the main arteries give more.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Yeosang said dumbly. He should’ve expected a response like that as it made sense, but he also figured nothing was truly out of the question considering he was talking to a <em>vampire</em> about <em>drinking his blood</em>. Yeosang swallowed thickly before inquiring further, “So, where’s the weirdest place you’ve bitten someone, then?” </p>
<p>Yunho chuckled darkly, lips brushing him with a more purposeful pressure, his tongue darting out only slightly. It sent another shiver through him, wracking his body with goosebumps and fried nerves. “You’re awfully curious. Well, if you must know it was the thigh.”</p>
<p>“Thigh?” Yeosang nearly squeaked, eyes unfocused on the white, textured ceiling dancing with the shadows from the trees outside, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thigh,” Yunho reiterated, humor lacing his every word, “I had a partner several decades ago who quite liked the whole process. Ended up becoming one of their favorite forms of foreplay. I don’t think I need to clarify further.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s face was <em>hot</em>, skin burning as he fought the urge to wiggle away in embarrassment. “So, a blood whore?” </p>
<p>Yunho laughed fully then, warm and deep and snuggled into Yeosang’s side sweetly. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Either way, that was the oddest place. Does it satisfy your curiosity?” Yeosang simply shrugged in his hold, willing the blush away. “Good, now can we please nap?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~^.^~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2.2 Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~~~~~<br/>this chapter is brought to you by take me home which has been stuck in my head nonstop since i first heard it! <br/>here’s a little lick of plot for you ~<br/>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a surprisingly long time between Yunho’s visitations- or at least it felt like a long time after Yeosang had grown accustomed to seeing the man nearly daily. Yunho hadn’t slipped into his apartment to bother him for over a week since he had invited him back to his home. Nine days to be specific, but it wasn’t like Yeosang was counting or anything. He wasn’t sure if he was <em>missing</em> the man, per se, but he was finding himself looking around, hoping to spot the resident haunt. Yunho had admittedly become a sort of staple in his life, appearing around random corners with goofy crooked smiles and a never ending plethora of ways to annoy Yeosang into accepting his company. Yeosang found himself being disappointed every time he was able to peacefully study in the library or enjoy his coffee without bother.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until nine days later that he was stumbling back to his apartment with an arm full of groceries as he attempted to save one of them from ripping that he saw the vampire again. Yeosang had just made it to his apartment door, the white hallway seeming endless and the modern blue and grey carpets not clean enough for him to trust his groceries landing there, when he ran into a familiar face loitering in the alcove of his door.</p>
<p>“Yunho!” He exclaimed with a start, the bag finally ripping and spilling the contents. He felt his heart sink and dread fill his veins, but within the blink it took him to process these feelings, Yunho had moved and caught the items, tucking them into his broad chest with a warm smile. Yeosang felt the shift in the air that had been displaced suddenly with his movements, that being the only sign that the man had actually moved to catch them.</p>
<p>“Invite me in?” Yunho prodded and Yeosang could only nod dumbly as he shuffled to the door, fishing his keys from his pockets as he held the remaining bags on his wrists.</p>
<p>“Pardon the mess,” Yeosang said as he stumbled inside and clumsily kicked off his shoes, feeling off balance because of the weight, “I wasn’t expecting visitors.” </p>
<p>Yunho followed him in, humming pleasantly as he looked around, toeing off his own shoes. When he entered the kitchen behind Yeosang as the latter was dropping the bags unceremoniously onto the counter, Yeosang found himself patting down his hair and straightening his jacket self-consciously. He wasn’t sure why he was so <em>nervous</em> suddenly, but a part of him felt as though he needed to be perfect for the vampire, to maintain a neat and orderly image in order to be respectable. Then he turned back around to look at the unexpected guest and noticed his stained grey sweatpants and tattered looking red hoodie and understood that this was <em>Yunho</em>. </p>
<p>“It’s not that messy,” Yunho said, glancing around the small kitchenette and eyeing the small pile of dishes in the sink and the random towel and stray napkins spread out across the counter surface. Yeosang shifted his weight from foot to foot as he felt as though Yunho were analyzing him, picking apart the subtleties of his actions. “Would you like me to set these with the other things?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yeosang said quickly, blinking himself out of the shyness as he stepped away from the counter and waved an arm at the mess, “Just...set it there.”</p>
<p>Yeosang left the suddenly crowded feeling kitchenette and headed for the couch, plopping down onto it with a quiet <em>humph</em>. When the rustling stopped and Yunho rounded into the living room as well, he didn’t sit. Standing there, he looked even taller than Yeosang remembered, taking up far too much space in such a little room. “You look tired.” </p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged, playing with the hems of his terracotta colored knit sweater. “I had some weird dreams last night. Nothing too bad. Just didn’t sleep <em>well</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho looked slightly concerned, eyes darkening as he stared down at the man. It made Yeosang shift awkwardly in his seat, unused to the serious look that hung heavy on Yunho’s face then. Yeosang didn’t like this look on him, much preferring the lighthearted and sweet one he wore just moments ago. Perhaps Yeosang shouldn’t have mentioned his nightmares. “Do you have trouble sleeping often?”</p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged, still feeling oddly anchored by Yunho’s gaze; it was like he couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried, stuck in the same spot he had landed in as though he had fallen into quicksand. “I mean, when I get stressed it’s hard for me to fall asleep, but no, nightmares aren’t common for me.” </p>
<p>Yunho thumbed his lip curiously, eyes suddenly unfocused. There was a pause that felt stagnant and humid, making Yeosang incredibly anxious and the urge to squirm was eating him alive, though he was still completely unable to move. The moment broke when Yunho dropped his hand and smiled widely as though the tension never existed. The air was suddenly lighter as he bounced onto the balls of his toes and sang sweetly, “Let’s go for a walk.” </p>
<p>“A walk?” Yeosang asked suddenly, blinking up at the vampire in confusion, “Why?” </p>
<p>“The sun is out and it’s still a beautiful day and I’m not rotting in Hell for eternity! I think it’s the <em>perfect</em> day for a walk.” Yunho was so light, so free and careless, that Yeosang felt as though he had completely imagined the previous moment. Though when Yunho reached a hand out expectantly, invitingly, and who was Yeosang to deny him?</p>
<p>“Let me put away my groceries first.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk ended up being short, more of a trek to one of the secluded parts of campus near the arts building where a manmade pond resided, trees lining the banks along with wet grey stones and equally wet green metal benches. Yunho didn’t seem to notice the moisture when he sat down, but Yeosang cringed slightly as the cold infiltrated his jeans and disturbed his thighs. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, I hate wet benches.” Yeosang said, wobbling from one hip to the other as he attempted to get used to the sensation. Yunho chuckled at him, the sound bubbly and sweet, lighter than the air around them. Yeosang glowered up at him in response, knowing he could hear the way his heart flip-flopped at the sound. Yunho’s nearly dark hair was brushed neatly today, wavy and soft looking, something that Yeosang only just seemed to notice. “What, do you not feel the cold or something?” </p>
<p>Yunho shook his head, still laughing as he looked over the pond. “No, I still feel the cold. I feel everything still, Yeosang. I just am not a big baby.” </p>
<p>Yeosang stuck his tongue out, hunching in on himself and giving in finally, accepting the cold like a sad kitten. “So what, you died but kept all your nerves?” </p>
<p>Yunho looked at him then, expression unreadable but so intense that it made Yeosang hold his breath once again. “Who said I died?” Yeosang stuttered for a moment, fingers wobbling against one another as he attempted to find his tongue. Yunho shook his head, dispelling the air once again and smiled, though this smile was far less sweet, far less warm; this smile tasted like rainwater and wet benches and the sand in the top half of the hour glass. “I never died. I’m-I don’t know how to explain this.” </p>
<p>Yeosang wanted to comfort the man- he wanted to support him in a way that he wasn’t sure how, but he let his fingers land on his thigh with a light touch and a gentle smile. “You don’t have to explain anything you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to pry.”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugged, though he seemed to relax into the gentleness and companionship. He leaned back against the bench and looked to the water, chewing on his lip briefly. “Well, I told you a little while ago about how we aren’t technically dead but we’re not technically alive. We’re just- I guess you could say we are just <em>shells</em>. Some of us are able to hold onto our humanity while others lose it completely. We are all different. However, we still get the benefits of a human body such as sensation, taste, warmth- it’s all <em>there</em>. We just aren’t <em>human</em> anymore. It’s like our bodies are shells that we get to live in and control but aren’t <em>ours</em> despite having been born with them. It’s a very odd experience, I must admit, to live in a body your entire life that one day doesn’t fit right. It feels like I’m wearing the wrong size shoe- it <em>works</em>, but it’s not <em>comfortable</em>, and it’s not <em>comfortable</em> because Death feels cheated.”</p>
<p>Yeosang felt sad as he looked at Yunho in that moment. There was something bubbling in his chest, burning, aching. He didn’t know how to suffocate the feeling so he simply shuffled over and leaned against Yunho’s shoulder, ignoring the renewed cold of the new metal. “If it helps,” He spoke softly into the wet air, “I think you feel right.” </p>
<p>There was a long second where Yunho didn’t move, didn’t react, didn’t <em>breathe</em>. Yeosang wondered if he needed to breathe or if that was another connection to his past human life, another tired string that held his humanity by will alone. Then he sighed and dropped his chin onto Yeosang’s head, making the smaller duck against his shoulder to make the position more comfortable. “That’s very sweet, Yeosang.” </p>
<p>Yeosang laughed, though it was mirthless and tired. “I guess. It’s just funny that a demon feels more human than I do.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yunho asked, curiosity tinging his tone and Yeosang picked at his white jeans and the small but fashionable rips in them. He wondered if his underwear would show through the back from the moisture that they absorbed, but he figured that was a concern for a later time.</p>
<p>“I mean, you feel so <em>human</em>. So natural. You’re so friendly and warm and everyone who meets you loves you. I’m not like that. I’m shy- reclusive, really, if you want honesty.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Yunho asked, voice exaggeratedly surprised, “I hadn’t noticed.” </p>
<p>Yeosang used his knee to bump Yunho’s, though he didn’t shuffle away from the man, enjoying the warmth he provided against the cold air surrounding them. “It’s such a strange feeling to feel. It’s like I don’t know how to be a human the right way sometimes- like I’m always missing a detail or two, or maybe I’m always just a step outside of the circle. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Yunho said after Yeosang was clearly finished. Yunho turned his head so his nose was brushing against the top of Yeosang’s head and the smaller man accepted the nuzzles as they oddly soothed his nerves. “I haven’t been a human for a very long time. I just am really good at acting. If I’m being honest, that’s all that anyone is ever good at. There’s no right or wrong way to being human. You just, I don’t know, force yourself to fit into what other people like.” </p>
<p>“Do you like that?” Yeosang asked, pulling away just enough to look at the man, “Do you like being able to fit into what others like?” </p>
<p>“I like feeling human.” That seemed to be the only thing Yunho would say on the topic as he chased the other mans head and tucked it under his chin once more. He nosed back into Yeosang’s light brown curls with happy puffs of air. “You always smell so pretty.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s cheeks heated at the compliment and the memories attached. He smacked Yunho’s thigh and let his hand stay there, fingers playing with the stains on his old sweats. “You give the strangest compliments.” </p>
<p>“Hey, all I’m saying is, is that other vampires would <em>salivate</em> over you. I’ve gotta be sure to start marking you up and laying claims.”</p>
<p>“You’ll do no such thing,” Yeosang huffed with no finality to his words. He wasn’t adverse to the idea of Yunho leaving bruises in visible places, quiet claims for him to poke at in the mirror. The thought settled heavy in his abdomen and thighs and left him a bit warmer beneath his sweater. He wouldn’t admit that outloud, though- he could imagine the expression on Yunho’s face at such a confession and he couldn’t <em>handle</em> that.</p>
<p>Yunho chuckled, throaty and far too deep. “Jokes on you, I’ve been scenting you for a while. However, speaking of, if any other vampires start giving you any hard time or appearing out of nowhere to curiously sniff at you, I’d suggest learning how to establish dominance. I can openly recommend this book called <em>Vampire Behaviorism</em>, as it teaches some wonderful things about us! You can ask Jordy for a copy if you’d like, though I’ll warn you to have <em>Google translate</em> at your disposal- it’s all in latin.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s mind whirred as he attempted to keep up with all the information suddenly provided. Yunho often spoke in sentences that rivaled the Library of Alexandria and it left Yeosang spinning as he tried to process it all. “Did you say <em>Jordy</em>? Like the Librarian Jordy?”</p>
<p>Yunho nodded against his head, surely tangling Yeosang’s hair as he did so, but the smaller couldn’t find it in him to be displeased. He could fix his hair later. For now, he was catching up on admittedly desired attention. “Yeah! The one with bright purple and green hair? Tall and lanky, kind of like a newage Slenderman?” </p>
<p>Yeosang snorted, patting Yunho’s thigh tiredly, “He knows? About everything?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course!” Yunho sounded as though he were teasing him again, tone filled with soft jabs and toothy grins, “He’s a druid.” </p>
<p>“A what?” Yeosang pulled back to look up at Yunho then, squinting suspiciously, “He’s a <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“A druid,” Yunho shrugged, leaning into Yeosang’s shoulder again and he briefly wondered if the man was searching out his heat just as much as Yeosang was searching for his. “They’re magic people, but they’re also spiritual. They do a lot of healings and they run apothecaries and they’re also the ones that help with things like wardings and exorcisms and little rampant fledglings. Basically they’re babysitters for the dead and restless.” </p>
<p>“This world is so odd,” Yeosang said slowly, the new information settling in his mind gradually, “This all really just- exists? San always liked those stories about the supernatural and old folklore but it just- I don’t know, those were always <em>stories</em>.”</p>
<p>“Stories come from somewhere, Yeosang,” Yunho said slowly, voice quiet, “There’s an origin to everything.”</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Yeosang hummed and looked over the still pond. Today nothing was breaking the surface; no fowl, no bugs, no fish- it was as though life knew of the death that clung to the man sitting next to him on the bench and avoided drawing their gaze. There was a moment where Yeosang contemplated that thought and the weight it carried before Yunho’s words caught up with him and he leaped backwards on the bench and away from him. Yunho looked at him with startled eyes, wide and confused and Yeosang almost felt bad before he glared at the man, “Did you say you’ve been <em>scenting</em> me? What the <em>fuck</em>?”</p>
<p>Yunho laughed abruptly, the sound escaping through his lips in a way that looked as though he hadn’t intended on making the sound. He rubbed his neck momentarily, eyes looking to his feet then back up to Yeosang, “Yeah,” He admitted, “It’s not really intentional, but it’s like- when I feed, I’m obviously leaving traces of myself; my saliva, my pheromones, my marks. It’s all little details. The more I do it, the stronger the claim appears to other vampires. It’s kind of a way to ensure that they keep their grubby little fingers off of you.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you say I smell good?” Yeosang bit back, crossing his arms and looking away, the sudden bout of mild offense surprising even him. “Because I only smell like you?”</p>
<p>Yunho shook his head, sliding across the bench, which in turn made Yeosang slide away from him until his back hit the armrest and he was trapped again. He tried not to focus on the growing collection of rainwater sticking his jeans to his butt, cringing at the sensation and the chill that crept up the base of his spine in response. Yunho leered over him then, shoulders blocking out the entirety of the background behind him, once again startling Yeosang as he realized just how <em>big</em> Yunho really was. Yunho’s expression was far from intimidating, though, more thoughtful than anything. “I can’t smell myself. It doesn’t really work like that. It’s like when you wear a cologne for so long it just becomes a background scent. You smell incredible because of <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p>It was such an odd statement, Yeosang thought, such an odd feeling. “This is weird,” Yeosang finally said, voice slightly croaky from both hesitation and the cold, “I suddenly understand how chickens feel.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s laugh was sudden and quick and with it, he collapsed onto the smaller, wrapping his arms entirely around his shoulders and dragging him towards his chest as he nuzzled into his hair again. “My little chicken dinner!” </p>
<p>“<em>Shut up</em>,” Yeosang hissed, wriggling as he attempted to break free, “You’re <em>sick</em> for that.”</p>
<p>Yunho simply laughed more before making clucking noises in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>
“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” Yunho’s apartment was unexpectedly not empty when he arrived home from his date with Yeosang. Wooyoung was pacing his living room in a black tracksuit, looking unusually disheveled for the vampire that prided himself on appearance. Yunho diverted his path from the living room to the kitchen when the words fell from the others mouth.</p>
<p>“Feeling what?” Yunho asked, deciding to play dumb as he searched the fridge for a snack. He withdrew an apple and turned back around, not startled when he found the younger vampire standing in front of him and sneering. Truth be told, Yunho couldn’t remember which of them was younger -centuries tended to do that to one's memory. However Wooyoung certainly <em>acted</em> younger, so he tended to lean towards that opinion. </p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb,” Wooyoung hissed, snatching the apple from Yunho’s hands and making him whine. “You’re feeling all the pressure, too.”</p>
<p>Yunho rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms and ankles as he watched the smaller vampire continue to glower up at him. Wooyoung was well put together, typically pompous in an endearing way that made him the center of many people’s attention. He was arrogant without the bitter after taste normally associated with the trait. In that regard, Yunho would be led to believe that Wooyoung was the elder, simply by the confidence in which he carried himself. However, it was times like these that solidified the idea that he was younger; Wooyoung was confident in himself, but he panicked far too easily when he was scared. </p>
<p>Yunho had experienced enough world ending moments to know that he would live through this as well. </p>
<p>Perhaps Wooyoung had lived a sheltered life before meeting him and therefore his experience was less direct with situations like this, but what was age if not experience when one had infinite time in front of them?</p>
<p>“What I’m feeling is <em>annoyed</em> because you stole my apple.” Yunho said in response, far less worried than Wooyoung cared for. When the other vampire didn’t move and only glared at him beneath curly black bangs. He was clearly unamused and the taller finally gave in. “<em>Yes</em>, okay, I am sensing the shift. Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p>
<p>“It’s not just vampires, Yunho.” Wooyoung stressed, “I’m growing worried. I don’t think this is going to be us fending off vamps until we pick a new leader. This is beginning to feel like-” </p>
<p>Wooyoung didn’t finish but he didn’t need to, the fear making his amber eyes shine in the dull lighting. Yunho softened, dropping his shoulders and coming forward to pat Wooyoung’s head politely. “I know. I feel it, too. We just have to take it one step at a time. It’s feeling like Hongjoong or Seonghwa are going to take the spot and once they do we can deal with whatever comes after. One catastrophe at a time, love.”</p>
<p>Wooyooung appreciated the hair strokes for a moment before he backed off and made a strange noise at the man. “Who said it’s either of those hags that’ll get picked?”</p>
<p>“Please, you’re telling me that you think Jongho is going to take up leadership?” When Wooyoung went to respond Yunho shook his head and wandered off to the living room, “His first order of business would be that everyone <em>had</em> to wear capes.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung snickered after him, and joined him as he sat on the couch, “How many times do you think he would make us recreate <em>Dracula</em> before getting tired of it?”</p>
<p>“Too many,” Yunho said, then shivered, “Way too many. Then he’d move onto <em>Twilight</em>.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung guffawed at the idea, squeaking slightly as he began to imagine the scenario, describing the idea in his mind through laughs. Yunho was just pleased to have calmed his nerves for the moment, knowing that the man was justified in his concerns. Yunho didn’t want to focus on that now, however. There was no way to stop a boulder from rolling and likewise stressing over the inevitable flooding of beings would fix nothing. They would simply have to deal with them as they came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>
“Did you hear?” Yeosang was given little time before the body of his best friend was slamming into his back and knocking him into the brick wall of the university hallway. San collapsed with him, having tripped on his own feet as he had run after the man, dragging the two to the ground in a struggling heap of knotted limbs and curses. </p>
<p>“Dammit, San, <em>slow down</em>.” Yeosang begged as he untangled himself from the man. He rubbed his arm and inspected the damage done from the fight with the wall. There were no rips in his shirt nor jacket, but he could feel the sting of scraped skin and the ache of what was sure to be a deep bruise. San looked no better, having knocked his head into Yeosang’s shoulder on the way down and was rubbing vehemently at the reddened spot, blinking tears away. Yeosang could almost see the stars spinning around his head like a cartoon character.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t slow down! I have too little time and too many tasks.” San exclaimed as he seemed to regain his focus, looking at his friend again. “Did you hear?” </p>
<p>Yeosang looked at his best friend with blank eyes and a tilt of his head, crossing his legs as he got comfortable on the tile floors. No other students looked at them as they passed, the sight not abnormal. That was something Yeosang was thankful for, the ability to do practically anything and feel absolutely unbothered still. “Hear what?” </p>
<p>“Okay, so your answer is <em>no</em>.” San said and then shifted to his knees, clamoring closer to him, “Did you hear about the students that went missing? Three went missing in the span of a week. That’s a new record.” </p>
<p>Yeosang blinked owlishly at him for a second before something far darker than dread clawed up his throat. He thought about the last time he had seen Yunho, their date a week ago at the pond, and he wondered if the vampire knew anything of it. He knew that Yunho had talked about the pressure other vampires put on their coven as they chose a new leader, the outsiders lurking for a chance to sneak in and claim them as their own. He wondered if that had anything to do with it or if the disappearance was simply an odd coincidence.</p>
<p>“No,” He said finally, “That’s terrible. Has the university said anything about it?” </p>
<p>“No!” San shrieked, looking slightly frazzled, “The only reason we know is because one of the people’s roommates has been telling everyone because the university is blatantly <em>ignoring</em> them. It’s crazy, Yeosang. It’s been weird before, but it’s <em>really</em> weird now. You don’t think the dean is involved, do you?”</p>
<p>Yeosang shook his head, making a strange face at him, “No, I don’t think that- also why would I have any opinion on this? You just told me about it.” </p>
<p>San shrugged, “I kind of think the dean is a cultist. Maybe that’s why students disappear all the time and nothing ever comes of it.” </p>
<p>“Or we live on a university campus in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere and students are <em>dumb</em>.” Yeosang said and stood up, breaking the conversation. “Now get up, I have class and I’m sure <em>you</em> have something better to focus on.”</p>
<p>“Better than mysteries at my university?” San asked, standing and brushing himself off, “Okay, yeah, I do. Wooyoung and I started watching this show where-”</p>
<p>Yeosang didn’t let him finish, walking away mid sentence and waving at him with a teasing smile, “Goodbye, Sannie!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anywhooooo, i hope you’re enjoying &lt;3 you're the quietest audience i’ve ever had so i’m just taking it as a neutral sign and hoping for the best💀 <br/>anywhoooo see you in the next update&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2.3 Kiss Me First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this chapter is brought to you by <a href="https://twitter.com/thinkabtyunsang/status/1369652336629485568?s=20">this tweet</a> which is......essentially this entire fic dynamic by the end which has me all sorts of emotional</p>
<p>anywho~~ i hope you guys enjoy :D&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang hadn’t expected Yunho to text him that evening after he had already returned to his dorm to change and eat supper. Additionally, it was even less expected of him to invite Yeosang over. The one thing that seemed elusive to even the modern vampire, was texting and he avoided it as much as he did mirrors. The text was simple, to the point, and sounded far more bland than the vampire surely intended it to:<br/>
<em>Text: Yunho 5:38 p.m: Hello. Come over.</em><br/>
Yeosang thought the vampire sounded much colder in texts than he did in life, harsh almost. He texted similarly to Yeosang’s mother, which was an unexpected parallel that Yeosang had regretted drawing. </p>
<p>Still, Yeosang found himself in front of Yunho’s apartment, knocking on the door while wobbling on his toes. He’d changed into slim black sweatpants and a long sleeved black tee shirt with his black hoodie half zipped on top, the only color being in his neon pink beanie. For Yunho to be inviting him over in the evening after their day-time adventure, he suspected he would be spending the night, or at the very least needing to be comfortable. </p>
<p>There was a lingering excitement burning beneath his skin, a small part of him hoping that if Yunho was calling him over to make a deal or even just makeout. Yeosang wondered if he was growing too needy, but he was missing the odd intimacy that Yunho had built up around all of their interactions. He felt as though he had seen the vampire less in these two weeks than he had the entire time he had known him, like he had been completely removed from his life- and while it helped him focus more on studying and work, it still left him feeling slightly lonely. He was beginning to crave something more substantial than cuddles and nuzzling; a part of him regretted not accepting Yunho’s initial offer of a kiss despite the fact that he wasn’t one to move so quickly. </p>
<p>Yeosang was snagged from his thoughts as the door to his apartment swung open and the greeting fell off his tongue to the floor when he was met with level amber eyes studying him. “Wooyoung?” </p>
<p>Wooyoung didn’t smile as he normally did upon greeting, looking rather austere in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway, the small mole below his eye completely visible due to the lack of smiling cheeks. “Yeosang,” His voice was taut, more soured than Yeosang had ever heard and he wondered if San had seen this side of him yet. “Come in.” </p>
<p>The excitement Yeosang had had buzzing inside of him died instantly as he walked into Yunho’s apartment, the space feeling more like a tomb than it had previously. “Where’s Yunho?”</p>
<p>“In the living room, don’t be so needy.” Wooyoung chastised without looking back at him as Yeosang closed the door and set his shoes to the side. </p>
<p>“Pardon me,” Yeosang said curtly, feeling rather offended by the tone Wooyoung was speaking in. The man hadn’t ever addressed him like this before and it was setting his nerves on edge, a slight tingle forming in the base of his neck. “Didn’t realize I was burdening <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeosang!” Yunho chirped as he entered the main space, interrupting Wooyoung’s retort. Yunho gave Wooyoung a heavy look that had the smaller quieting and heading for the chair adjacent to the couch. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you that Wooyoung is a little grumpy today.”</p>
<p>Yeosang finally broke his gaze away from the now sulking man to look at Yunho. The vampire was in pajamas, a black button down set to be specific, and looked cozy despite the bitterness of his friend. Yeosang so badly wanted to feel if the outfit was as soft as it looked. He kept his distance, crossing his arms and tucking his hands to his ribs in an attempt to hide himself. “Is there a reason you called me here?” </p>
<p>Yunho’s smile turned a bit apologetic as he gestured to the couch, “I think you should sit.” </p>
<p>Yeosang didn’t like the feeling those words left in his stomach, but he followed the instructions regardless. He sat in the corner furthest from Wooyoung, stiff and straight with his legs crossed at his knees. Yunho flopped in between the two on the center of the couch, not distant from either company glanced back and forth at each end.</p>
<p>“The dark energy gathering around here is worse than before.” Wooyoung was the first to break the silence with a rather vague statement. Yeosang glanced up quickly, feeling surprise wrack his body at the admission. At first he thought Wooyoung meant inside the apartment, but the gravity of his tone made Yeosang realize this was bigger than that and much more <em>supernatural</em>. Wooyoung seemed to gauge the surprise of his reaction and looked at Yunho with a rather flat expression, “You still haven’t told him that I’m a part of the coven?” </p>
<p>Yunho smiled sheepishly, shoulders rising slightly as he looked for a way out of the conversation with raised hands. Yeosang raised an eyebrow at the two as his eyes flickered back and forth. “So, Wooyoung is a vampire as well?”</p>
<p>Yunho nodded, still looking rather bashful at the unspoken admission of his failure to get Yeosang <em>up to date</em>. Wooyoung snorted, “See, you should’ve just told him up front!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want him to be concerned about San’s safety,” Yunho whined, blinking sweetly at Yeosang. </p>
<p>“Please, San can hold his own,” Yeosang said, waving him off, “You were just trying to keep me all to yourself, weren’t you?” </p>
<p>Yunho blushed, surprising Yeosang into silence. He hadn’t expected that to be the <em>actually</em> reason for Yunho’s secrecy, but it seemed as though he were completely correct. </p>
<p>Wooyoung was the next to speak, ignoring the shyness that caught the two, “Well, no worries about that, you absolutely <em>reek</em> of Yunho.” Yeosang felt his skin heat and the absurd nerves bumbling around in his stomach as Wooyoung eyed the two scrutinizingly. “Anyways, enough about your little blood affair. We have some serious things to talk about. Yunho and I have been noticing an insane increase of demonic activity in the area.”</p>
<p>“Is that what happened to the three students?” Yeosang asked, glancing between the two of them. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho said slowly, cringing as though it were his least favorite topic. Yeosang could sympathize. “We think they were snatched up as someone’s dinner. We haven’t been able to find a trace of them since.”</p>
<p>“Listen, Yeosang, you need to be careful.” Wooyoung said, his tone sincere and his expression growing a little softer than it had been the entire night. Yeosang was beginning to understand that Wooyoung wasn’t being <em>rude</em>, rather he was stressed and concerned and wasn’t expressing it properly, possibly <em>unable</em> to express it properly. His heart softened with the realization, letting himself relax slightly. Even immortal beings weren’t without fault, he supposed. “You smell like Yunho which automatically makes you a target of interest as much as it also gives you certain protections. You need to be more aware of the world you’re stepping into.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s fingers played with the hem of his hoodie, a guilty thought crossing his mind. </p>
<p>“Unless you want to back out.” Yunho said suddenly, voice slightly quieter than normal. Yeosang looked over to him and the way his completely blank expression gave away everything that Yeosang knew he was thinking. He was genuinely worried that Yeosang would leave, but was willing to give him the option regardless. “You can back out if you want. I can wipe your memory and leave you alone and my scent will fade rather quickly after I cut complete contact.”</p>
<p>Yeosang thought about it for a second. There was an appeal there, the bliss of the unknown once again, without the fear of knowing. The times where dark hallways were just dark hallways and everything San spout off about was little more than a vibrant imagination written on paper to share with the world. Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to agree, though, not while looking at Yunho’s empty gaze that carried something so melancholic at the idea of his disappearance. He had just begun unravelling the pieces of the man, learning all the gears that made him tick- he wasn’t ready to give that up yet- and <em>maybe</em> he would miss his presence. Ignorance is bliss, but curiosity is persistent.</p>
<p>“No,” Yeosang said slowly, looking over to Wooyoung, “I don’t want to back out. So tell me what I’m supposed to know.”</p>
<p>Yeosang didn’t have to look at Yunho to know the man was suppressing a smile; Wooyoung’s eye roll gave that away. “Well, to start with you need to understand that there is an entire world you don’t know about that you’ve been living beside your entire life. It’s- I’m not going to lie, Yeosang, it’s jarring to say the least.”</p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged, shifting in his seat slightly as he tucked his feet onto the couch, “I’m sitting in a room with two vampires, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung looked like he wanted to argue with that but Yunho interrupted with a warm chuckle, “Nothing seems to disturb you! I’m sure the building could be on fire and all you’d say was that the exit isn’t going anywhere.” </p>
<p>Yeosang stuck his tongue out at him, clutching his knees and ignoring the pang in his chest as Yunho directed that sunny smile on him once again. “So, things are going to be coming after me because of my smell?” </p>
<p>“I mean, kind of?” Yunho supplied, looking to Wooyoung and then back to Yeosang. “You smell really good to me, but to other beings you’re a pretty host, a delicious dinner, or even just an inconvenience.” </p>
<p>“You are meat.” Wooyoung supplied and Yeosang looked at him with a strange look and a tilted head, “Healthy, young, beautiful, fresh delicious meat. Don’t forget that.” </p>
<p>Yeosang cringed slightly but Yunho continued quickly, “He’s not wrong. You’re appealing in many ways to many creatures. Smelling like me protects you from other vampires wanting to make you a bloodbag, but it also alerts other beings of your knowledge of us. So, things that are looking for a host are more likely to try and coerce you into accepting them in.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let things inside of your body,” Wooyoung said, pausing for only a beat before laughing at his own joke, seeming to lighten up at the turn of his own words. Yeosang’s cheeks burned with the innuendo, but Yunho seemed quick to agree. </p>
<p>“Except me,” He quipped, slightly pouting as he spoke, “Keep everything else <em>out</em>. That means no agreeing to other demons deals, ever.” </p>
<p>Yeosang found himself slightly endeared by the jealousy tinging his words, his heart stuttering slightly in a way that he cursed. Surely, both vampires heard the sound, but neither spoke on it. He changed the subject quickly, redirecting to the original topic, “Is there anything I should be wary of?”</p>
<p>“Nature responds to our presence,” Wooyoung said slowly, voice even as he once again took on the more composed aura, “We aren’t part of nature- in fact we throw off the balance by existing. Things that aren’t alive nor dead shouldn’t exist. Demons set off reactions in nature that take a while to balance out, which is how we are able to sense the new energies slipping through our territories or lining the outskirts. We set up wardings with the help of druids in order to maintain a balance, but when the balance goes out of wack due to an influx...We can feel it. ”</p>
<p>“Things like the random storms or heavy winds in the midday or rain when it’s sunny- all those types of strange occurrences.” Yunho was lighter than Wooyoung when he spoke, tone less deathly and far more amicable. Yunho sounded as though he were explaining how his writing club was going instead of some otherworldly catastrophe.  </p>
<p>“Oh, speaking of,” Wooyoung said, as though he remembered something grand, “Don’t go outside when the wind is howling- that is when the ghosts that were roaming are heading back to their graves for their rest. You are a <em>prime</em> possession target because of your knowledge of…<em>us</em>. They look for hosts that are easy to communicate with and your open-mindedness has faults.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Yunho said suddenly, leaning forward to rest on his knees as he spoke casually, “Woo, the only ghosts that exist are in this room and we drink blood! We don’t roam in the wind!” Yunho was grinning sloppily as he spoke, earning him a glare from Wooyoung that sent a shiver down Yeosang’s spine. Yunho didn’t seem affected by the man, still beaming in pride at his interruption.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to that numbskull,” Wooyoung stressed, looking agitated, “That’s when you are most likely to be possessed, snatched, or lured to a grave that is not your own. Stay inside. If you find yourself outside, hurry up and get <em>inside</em>. It’ll be obvious if it’s happening- you won’t have to second guess yourself, you’ll <em>know</em>. If you’re second guessing it, it’s not happening.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” Yeosang said, feeling as though he should be taking genuine notes. </p>
<p>“Another thing is to stay away from black body’s of water with flat, untouched surfaces. Far too much lies underneath and you definitely don’t want to discover what it is. Waterfolk aren’t nearly as friendly.” Wooyoung looked as though he were speaking from personal experience and Yeosang truly didn’t wish to interact with whatever had the seemingly stoney vampire malcontent. </p>
<p>“Also, avoid dark corners. Shadow demons aren’t easy to escape once you’ve fallen into them.” Yunho added, scrunching his nose as he explained it. “They cling to you like, well, <em>shadows</em>.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you weren’t joking the other day? About shadows being demons sent to haunt us?” Yeosang asked, eyes bulging as he looked nervously down at his feet where his shadow usually resided. </p>
<p>Yunho was laughing, when Wooyoung glared at him again, “Quit telling him things that aren’t true,” Wooyoung chastised, “We need him to believe the things we tell him.”</p>
<p>Yunho shook his head, wiping a fake tear as he looked at Yeosang with far too much amusement, “Oh, dear, yes I was joking the other day. There’s a difference. Your shadow is just where you’re blocking the light. Shadow demons are bundles of darkness where there simply shouldn’t be darkness.”</p>
<p>Yeosang felt oddly embarrassed at being so gullible, though he gave himself the credit of that fact that this was an entirely <em>new</em> concept to him. “What else should I be looking out for?” </p>
<p>“Don’t play in the forest at night,” Wooyoung said quickly, tone stern and amber eyes dark, “There are a lot of creatures out there waiting for you to be stupid enough to. Stay out of the forest unless you’re told where to go or you’re taken there by one of us.” </p>
<p>“Also, don’t go playing with summoning rituals. You won’t get a demon, but you’ll get a pissy ghost and they’re a lot less fun.” Yunho added, tapping his chin as he smirked.</p>
<p>“I don’t plan on summoning <em>anything</em>,” Yeosang said, narrowing his eyes at Yunho, “Having one demon chasing me around is enough.” </p>
<p>Yunho didn’t even flinch at the tone he had used, simply grinning away still. Wooyoung sighed from his spot on the couch and rubbed at his chin and neck thoughtfully, “Honestly, just use your common sense, Yeosang. You seem smart and capable. Don’t do stupid things and don’t agree to stupid things. Trust your instincts.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause where the trio sat in the silence as Yeosang digested the advice. He knew there was plenty for him to continue to learn, but it felt almost like he was an over-saturated sponge as it was and Wooyoung seemed to pick up on it. They hadn’t discussed much, Yeosang thought, but there was something far more overwhelming about the information than he supposed <em>munande</em> things would be.  </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Yeosang drawled, sinking into the couch after what couldn’t have been more than a minute or so but might as well have been a year of silence, “How did I end up like this? I used to be a skeptic. I didn’t believe in any of this and I wasn’t open to learning, either.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung laughed bitterly, though it didn’t seem harsh in the setting. “Listen, you don’t get to choose to be open to the supernatural. Once they’ve chosen you, you’re open. Nimwit over there opened you up and you didn’t say <em>no</em>.” Yeosang blushed again, chest fluttering with the phrasing but Wooyoung brushed over it completely, “That was your first and hopefully only, dumb agreement. Make better choices.” </p>
<p>“Hey, if it helps,” Yunho added with an encouraging smile, “All this means you’re important!”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be important in <em>this</em> way...” Yeosang returned with a narrowed stare that Yunho once again took with ease.</p>
<p>“Well, most of the time the supernatural views humans as completely pointless, so congrats, Yeosang! You’re special.” Wooyoung’s voice was teasing, the first smile of the evening splitting his face and Yeosang felt himself relax despite the weight of everything. If Wooyoung had lost some of his tension, everything couldn’t be quite as terrifying as he felt it was. Wooyoung slapped his thighs with a resonating noise and grinned as he stood up, “On that note, I’m going to disappear. I have a movie night with your best friend to attend and I’m not going to miss it to talk politics.”</p>
<p>Yeosang watched as Yunho stood to lead him out like a good host, but was surprised when Wooyoung stopped by where Yeosang was curled up. Wooyoung’s grin became slightly darker. “Remember to read bedtime stories to the monsters under your bed,” Wooyoung glanced to Yunho then back to Yeosang, licking his shining teeth and the slight crook of them that caught Yeosang’s eye. His words sounded coded, less literal and more metaphorical, like he was reciting an old phrase pressed into vinyl in his mind. Yeosang didn’t miss the private glances nor the intensity of them as Wooyoung finished off neatly, “They have trouble sleeping sometimes, too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Wooyoung gone, Yeosang and Yunho had settled into a quiet bubble, the air warm and the words from before hanging like a memory that was <em>just</em> out of reach. The two ended up watching their own movie, something Yeosang had heard about that Yunho was eager to indulge in. Yeosang hadn’t found the courage to slink into the man’s side, suddenly shy of his actions, and Yunho hadn’t made the offer, so the two sat apart, if only slightly. Yeosang wondered if Wooyoung’s blatant assessment of their non-platonic relationship had created the rift that lay between them or if it had simply been forming naturally. Was it natural? Yeosang had thought everything between them up until his arrival this evening had been progressing in a completely different direction to where they sat <em>now</em>, but he also couldn’t find it in him to redirect it. </p>
<p>It felt oddly confusing to think about. They hadn’t talked about where they thought their relationship was headed, though Yeosang had thought it had been obvious. Maybe it wasn’t as obvious to Yunho and Wooyoung’s assessment had spooked him. Yeosang also thought that <em>that</em> was an illogical conclusion considering Yunho had openly said he was pursuing him. </p>
<p>Yeosang blinked several times, eyes dry and head cluttered. How had he fallen down the rabbit hole of such thoughts over the man simply not pulling him in for snuggling while watching the movie?</p>
<p>By now the movie was half-over and Yeosang couldn’t even describe what was happening, the main characters name, or why she was dyed <em>blue</em>. He cursed himself lightly at his overthinking. It was a simple solution to something that wasn’t <em>really</em> a problem. He would simply have to take the initiative if he wanted the contact. He finally decided just to close the gap and rather ungracefully, flop onto the man’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Yunho made a curious noise, looking down at him, his chin brushing Yeosang’s head. Yeosang kept his attention directly on the screen, gaze unwavering yet unseeing.</p>
<p>“Miss me that much?” Yunho teased, though he sounded off, as though he were stuck in the moment as well. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Was all Yeosang had answered. Truthfully, he <em>had</em> missed the vampire. It was strange, considering he hadn’t thought he would, but Yunho’s presence was a great comfort and he found himself craving it whenever he wasn’t around. He had been practically vibrating at the idea of spending more quality time with him at the text and a part of him was still craving it, regardless of the unexpected stress.</p>
<p>Yunho hummed airily, the movie forgotten as background noise now. His nose brushed against Yeosang’s hair, his warm breath tickling his scalp. Yeosang shivered, wondering how all the stories had been <em>so</em> wrong about vampires; Yunho was always pleasantly warm, lighting Yeosang’s nerves alight with the attention. Yunho’s tone was light and teasing when he spoke, “Well, maybe I missed you, too.” </p>
<p>Yeosang snorted, shuffling slightly closer to the warmth Yunho provided, “You only missed my blood.”</p>
<p>“If you think,” Yunho said, voice tight but quiet and Yeosang wondered if he was pressing the man’s buttons, “That I only am around you for your blood, then I fear you have completely misinterpreted my advances.”</p>
<p>Yeosang swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling as though his mouth was ladled with cement. Maybe Yunho had been thinking deeply as well about the topic and maybe that was where the rift had begun. “What are your advances then, Yunho?” He said, voice wavering with something not quite <em>uncertain</em> but close to <em>nervous</em>. His eyes were staring at the coffee table, unfocused, and the dirty glass on the opposite corner. “What else am I supposed to read this as?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s nose brushed the top of his head as he nuzzled slightly, a sound almost like purring rumbling from his chest. “I’ve told you many times, Yeosang. I would like to <em>court</em> you.” </p>
<p>“Such an archaic word,” Yeosang said, trying to dispel the nerves chasing up his spine and threatening to overflow from his tongue, “<em>Court</em>. What are you, some Victorian man?”</p>
<p>There was a breath of a moment before either of them moved, and then, all too suddenly, Yunho shifted from Yeosang’s side and the smaller fell against the back of the couch with a surprised noise. Just as quickly as Yeosang had fallen, though, Yunho chased him, shifting swiftly to his knees and turning to cage the smaller. Yeosang blinked up at him several times before crooking an eyebrow. Yunho watched the movement with focused eyes, almost attentive. </p>
<p>“I’m a <em>Demon</em>, love, <em>archaic</em> kind of comes with the label.” Yunho sounded slightly breathless, though his voice was deep and steady and it made Yeosang feel as though he were floating. “What terminology would you like me to use? More modern?” </p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged, attempting to ground himself as he did so. “Yeah, modern would be nice.” </p>
<p>Yunho looked contemplative; not as though he were choosing the words to speak, but as if he were pondering on whether they were something he <em>should</em> speak. Finally, he broke down, eyes dark when they seemed to refocus on Yeosang. “Well, if you want it in modern terms: I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and fuck you into the matteress. Is that what you wanted to hear?” </p>
<p>Yeosang felt himself tremble, eyes widening before he could stall the surprise jumping in his veins. He found himself mouthing breathless thoughts, unable to fully form a full sentence. His mind was racing with the options in front of him as he attempted to choose one proper response. He <em>wanted</em> to be witty, to break the tension, to make him <em>work</em> for his feelings. Yeosang couldn’t find the words, couldn’t settle his mind enough for that. When his voice returned, he was only able to mumble a single sentence, “I think I understand.”</p>
<p>Yunho looked flat for a second before a wide grin broke his face and a stifled laugh escaped his nose. Yunho collapsed backwards onto the couch and chuckled to himself with muffled noises, leaving a slightly dazed Yeosang behind. Yunho always managed to make the man go through one hundred and one emotions within the span of a minute and always left him a beffudled mess in his wake. “You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>Yeosang blinked and then glowered down at him, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow once again. “What about that was <em>cute</em> to you? I will have you know that I find you incredibly <em>annoying</em>.”</p>
<p>“Only if <em>annoying</em> means <em>super hunky</em>!” Yunho jeered before righting himself. He looked far more out together than Yeosang felt he did and something about it set off a fire in his veins; it wasn’t quite arousal and it wasn’t quite irritation, but it burned him nonetheless until his cheeks were warm. “Anyways, it’s getting late and you should go home.”</p>
<p>“What about the movie?” </p>
<p>Yunho barely glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “You haven’t been paying attention to the movie, love.”</p>
<p>“What if I want to stay?” Yeosang said quickly, expression tightening as he felt his chest knotting. As an afterthought he tacked on, “What if there are things I want to do?” </p>
<p>He was finally looking at Yeosang again, casting him in something thicker than chilled honey. Yunho’s expression was slightly more <em>intense</em> than even the one he wore as he had pinned him to the couch, his eyes darkening just slightly as his lips no longer held the slight upturned curve. “If you stay, I fear I might eat you whole.” </p>
<p>Yeosang swallowed thickly, mouth dry as he worked over the words on the tip of his tongue. He debated for a second before deciding there truly was nothing left for him to lose except the opportunity of finally getting something <em>more substantial</em> than quick flirting and knee-wobbling moments that ended too quickly. “<em>What if I want that</em>?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s eyes immediately shut and Yeosang watched his chest heave with unnecessary breaths. He was inhaling his scent and for some odd reason that sent Yeosang’s skin ablaze with the phantom graces of memories from when the vampire would bury his nose into the juncture of his neck and do exactly that. Yeosang practically watched Yunho countdown, watched on baited breath and clenched thighs and barely contained need. When Yunho’s eyes opened, Yeosang felt not unlike a cornered rabbit and suddenly he was shrinking against the couch as his instincts told him he was facing a predator once again. He watched as Yunho stood and walked in front of him with graceful, soundless steps, shoulders perfectly poised. He looked every bit the predator he was, built to <em>take</em>.</p>
<p>Yunho wasn’t <em>scary</em>, not in the way he should be, but there was something undeniably intimidating about him. Additionally, the knowledge that Yunho also would take great care with him did something frying to his nerves that made him feel…<em>seen</em>. Exposed. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was <em>nerve wracking</em> in the best way he could imagine. </p>
<p>Yunho’s long fingers found their way underneath Yeosang’s chin and guided him up, up, <em>up</em>, until he was standing in front of him. The height difference hadn’t been this noticeable before, Yeosang swore; Yunho never appeared as though he would eclipse the sun before. Yeosang stumbled as Yunho stepped towards him, guiding him backwards once again in a manner Yeosang was learning the taller <em>enjoyed</em>. It was a trust thing, Yeosang thought; it gave Yunho the complete control of the situation but also the assurance of Yeosang’s trust in him. Yeosang didn’t mind. He maintained eye contact the entire journey, entirely rapt on Yeosang and Yeosang alone. It felt <em>unnerving</em> and <em>intimate</em> all at once and Yeosang’s heart was racing. </p>
<p>When they stopped, Yeosang held his breath as the vampire reached around him, drawing closer. He was close enough that Yeosang could smell the ash wafting off of him once more- the scent of a burnt city, the rubble, and the sole church in a desert blazing in the night. He smelt <em>dangerous</em>. He smelt <em>addictive</em>.</p>
<p>Yeosang was surprised when he heard the sound of the door opening and the way the handle bumped into his back as it did so. His head jerked around to see that Yunho had led him over to the entryway and cornered him there without him evening realizing. </p>
<p>“I need you to leave, Yeosang,” Yunho’s voice was <em>so tight</em>, strained as though he were slowly losing his last grip on the ledge of control. “I need you to make it easy for me to keep you safe. I <em>need you to go home</em>.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me first.” Yeosang was surprised by his boldness, surprised by the desperation underneath. “I’ll go, but <em>kiss me first</em>.” </p>
<p>Yunho looked as though he were going to say yes, hands jerking by his side and eyes landing only on the others lips. Then he shook his head gently, a minute movement filled with regret. “I <em>can’t</em>. Not tonight. I won’t let you leave if I do.”</p>
<p>Yeosang almost protested, but Yunho stepped back, the distance greater now, and he allowed himself to swallow the complaints. Yeosang respected his wishes. If Yunho thought now wasn’t the time, then Yeosang would simply have to accept the rejection with an open-minded take. Yunho knew things that Yeosang didn’t, the fact of the matter simple and easy to accept; he would just have to trust the other in due time. He backed out of the apartment with shaky steps, watching as Yunho visibly held himself back from asking him to stay. Yeosang was sure he could see the way the man wanted to ask, the way his jaw worked and his eyebrows twitched and the set of his shoulders strung tighter than a violin. </p>
<p>When Yeosang was fully out of the apartment, he smiled softly, feeling the ache in his chest steadily increase. He trusted Yunho, but nothing would ever dull the sting of a rejection. “Goodnight, Yeosang.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry for the tease....gotta build up that suspense though. also in really cool news i opened an actual writing twt acc ??? we shall see how long i keep up w it as i go through and fix all my links buuuuuuut :,) if you wanna hang out w me there (where i'll start posting little threads to help visualize the story as i go that i will probably link later on~) it's <a href="https://twitter.com/joongiecatboy">@joongiecatboy</a> </p>
<p>anyways!! :D&lt;3 see you in the next chapter&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2.4 Does it Bleed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~~~ this chapter is brought to you by that one necroplanters tumblr pun and all the yunsang content i’ve been being fed (everyone say thank you salary lupin~)</p>
<p>enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang hadn’t had the nerve to visit Yunho since their…<em>night</em> three days ago, feeling rather ashamed of the somewhat needy nature of the end of the night. Finals were arriving faster than he would have preferred along with the biting cold front and work was sucking the soul straight from him, but his days were clogged with the lingering feeling of embarrassment clinging to him like a second skin. </p>
<p>He had tactfully avoided both the vampires by steering clear of all his usual hiding spots outside of work- specifically he avoided whenever he knew he would bump into <em>Yunho</em>. He was hoping not to catch sight of the man until his embarrassment ebbed slightly and the rawness of the rejection healed, if only a little bit. </p>
<p>Instead he spent more time with San, feeling as though he had been an absent friend as of late. He figured if he couldn’t be in the presence of the lumbering, bumbling sunshine embodiment, might as well be in the company of the lithe, gnattish sunbeam to keep the winter gloom at bay. Today he and the foxy man found themselves wandering the mostly unused hall in the second story of the <em>2200 Block</em> of the<em>F Section</em>. Here, the old chem classrooms had been shut down due to ancient wiring being unsafe for the labs; it had been cheaper to uproot the program to another block than fix the problem, apparently. Now the floor was mostly used for theater rehearsals, study sessions, and random gatherings that were too loud for the library but too private for the commons. </p>
<p>San was telling Yeosang about the latest episode of the show he and Wooyoung had been watching together, when something caught Yeosang’s curious eye. Down the indoor hall stood a person with their back facing the duo. San seemed to notice the person as well and stopped mid sentence to say, “That’s odd.”</p>
<p>Yeosang went to agree, but San continued on with his explanation of the show before he could. San’s voice, however, had become a white noise in Yeosang’s ears as his attention had been completely stolen by the odd sighting. Yeosang was focused entirely on the way the figure seemed to be soaking wet despite the unusual lack of rain that day. As they drew closer, the figure turned abruptly and walked down the adjacent hallway, disappearing from sight soundlessly and without even a glance back. Yeosang remembered reading a study for one of his sociology courses a year or so ago about why humans always moved in perfect unison to stare at those who enter a room and why it took conscious thought to ignore said presence. There’s a primal instinct buried in the subconscious that begs one to check if the new presence is a threat or not, one that often overtakes modern courtesy habits. This <em>person</em> hadn’t even flinched at their arrival. Yeosang felt the chill on his arms creep up to his neck and suddenly it was clicking in his mind that this wasn’t a <em>person</em> at all.</p>
<p> “Hey, San,” He said suddenly, interrupting his friend and making him blink at him in momentary surprise, “I’ll be right back, stay here.” </p>
<p>San didn’t get a chance to respond before Yeosang headed down the unusually long hallway with unusually long steps. Yeosang heard the door to a classroom open behind him and heard San’s warm voice call out to someone he was clearly familiar with, though the distance and pinpoint intrigue left him completely inaudible to Yeosang. Yeosang let the sound become mere background static as he neared the corner, his pulse far too calm for the whirring emotions causing a hurricane in his hollowed chest. When he rounded the corner after what felt like an eternal walk, he stopped quick to see the figure standing about ten paces away, facing the glass doors. The windows were tinted black, the world a bit blurry but the pathetic winter sun was just visible over the small cement courtyard outside, the awning of the third level not quite blocking out the entirety of the sky- this exit was perched between the two legs of the top floor, probably one of the only sunny spots of the second floor; it seemed so much darker than Yeosang expected. </p>
<p>“What are you?” Yeosang’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke, the fear in his words lost to the echoing of the hallway. He swore he could see his breath in the air, could feel the temperature difference around this... <em>thing</em>. It hadn’t been that cold when he and San had arrived, had it? Or was he now just aware of the world around him, more in tune with the things he once ignored? Yeosang couldn’t tell and probably would never know; he wouldn’t even know how to ask such a question if he had the chance to inquire someone with all the answers. </p>
<p>The figure turned around slowly, though it was almost as if it stood on a turntable- body rotating without true movement. Once it turned almost entirely around, Yeosang felt his heart leap into his throat as the entire front of the being was as black as a shadow, completely void of anything that could be considered a feature or even three dimensional. The gaping void in a vaguely humanoid shape seemed to call to him without words. It was an utterly confusing feeling to be feeling called to something without a word, the gurgling storm inside of him only increasing the longer he stared at the static abyss of a being. Yeosang watched wearily as the figure's hand outstretched, palm facing up, to beckon him over. <em>Inviting.</em></p>
<p>The rumbling storm in his chest suddenly stopped, everything calm and quiet and serene again. Yeosang felt as though he should take it, felt the urge to accept this offer, unsure of <em>what</em> he was looking at, but entirely sure that he <em>should accept it</em>. Yeosang’s hand twitched and rose and he swore if the figure had a face it would be smiling at him. </p>
<p>Yeosang’s hand never made it to the figure, though, being shoved down roughly by an unexpected guest. Fingers curled roughly around his clothed forearm and held it down, burning his achingly cold skin. “Be gone with you, back to the corners where you lurk.” </p>
<p>The voice was familiar and as the figure vanished into a mist that seeped into the wall, Yeosang glanced up to find a glowering Wooyoung holding just above his wrist tightly. “Wooyoung?” </p>
<p>“You stupid, <em>stupid</em> man.” He chastised, in lieu of a greeting, sharp amber eyes landing on Yeosang with fever. Yeosang shivered, more intimidated by the vampire than he ever had been of the odd black figure. “How could you interact with something as devilish as that? Did Yunho and I teach you nothing?” </p>
<p>“I don’t- I don’t know what that was,” Yeosang confessed, realizing his mistake as he felt like he was being pulled from a lucid dream. Why had he followed it? He knew that he shouldn’t have. He knew he should have turned around as soon as he saw it and dragged San back to the safety of light. Still, he had done the exact <em>opposite</em>. “I didn’t <em>want</em> to follow it.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung grit his teeth for a moment before dropping his arm, letting it swing limply at his side. Wooyoung’s voice was taut as he responded, though it had lost some of its bladelike edge, “It’s not your fault. Spectors like that have a nasty talent of luring their victims in. Just- Yeosang, do not speak to anything that hasn’t been proven to be human. Conversation is always a gateway.”</p>
<p>“How do I- what is the test for- how am I supposed to know that?” Yeosang felt shy stuttering as he did, but his mind was still coming to terms with the fact that an outside force was controlling his will and so easily he hadn’t even been able to identify it. </p>
<p>“Does it bleed?” Wooyoung asked, tapping his chin before shrugging despite Yeosang’s dumbfounded look, “If so, you have a human. Or at least something partially human that can’t possess you.”</p>
<p>“<em>How do I test that</em>?” Yeosang shrieked, the fog in his mind finally dissipating with the strange instructions. Wooyoung didn’t get the chance to answer, mouth opening but snapping shut as San rounded the corner with a curious looking Yunho. </p>
<p>“Test what?” San asked, smacking his gum in a way that was normally annoying enough that Yeosang would chastise him into a fit of giggles. It was completely lost on Yeosang in the moment, however, wide eyes still focused on a suddenly casual looking Wooyoung. How Wooyoung was able to shift his entire demeanor so quickly, so languidly, Yeosang would never know. </p>
<p>“My patience,” Wooyoung responded first, turning on his toes to grin at San. He seemed to gather that Yeosang wasn’t entirely in his mind, redirecting San’s attention to himself easily. Yunho still studied Yeosang with a heavy look, his dark eyes reading the distress easily. “He’s rather incessant, Sannie, how do you deal with it.” </p>
<p>San groaned and rolled his head backwards dramatically, looking back to Wooyoung with stars in his eyes, “I know, tell me about it. He’s so naggy and gloomy.”</p>
<p>The two walked ahead without Yeosang and Yunho, exiting the building completely in a manner that Yeosang suspected wasn’t accidental. Wooyoung clearly wanted to leave the two locked in a private space together, to either talk or gladiate. Yeosang wasn’t sure which was the vampires' preferred outcome. He wondered if Yunho had been as pressing about the other night as Yeosang had, bothering Wooyoung the same way as Yeosang had been bothering San.</p>
<p>Yeosang glanced awkwardly to Yunho, who was looking at him expectantly. Yunho was dressed in comfortable looking pajamas again, the dark red checkers looking nice against his grey sweatshirt- Yeosang was beginning to learn that sweatshirt was a favorite of his, knew that the elbows were slightly threadbare and that there was a hole in the bottom hem at the back of his right hip from an unlucky encounter with a blackberry bush. Yeosang didn’t know how to feel about knowing details like this, specifically with someone that he felt like retreated to arms length every time they progressed. </p>
<p>“Hey,” He mumbled, voice croaky and awkward and his eyes distracted by the collar of his sweatshirt. “So how are-”</p>
<p>“What was all that?” Yunho inquired, eyebrows furrowing, “What were you talking to? Wooyoung is never that snappy without purpose. What’s up?” </p>
<p>Yeosang shrugged uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed in front of him for multiple reasons now. It was as if not only the bandaid were being ripped off but the wound reopened as well. This was certainly not the way he had wanted to revisit the man’s presence, his chest burning with something entirely unwelcome this time. He dug his toes into the old carpet as he spoke, still not quite making eye contact with the taller man. “Wooyoung said it was a Spector? San and I were wandering the hallways and I guess it wanted me to follow it. I almost touched it, but Wooyoung stopped me.” </p>
<p>Yunho grimaced in response, looking pensive for a second. A cheeky grin stole his expression quickly. his soft cheeks rounding and his shoulders relaxing. Yeosang finally met his eyes again, sighing in quiet relief. He looked warm again, welcoming. “Yeah, probably don’t go following ghosts around in the future. Not every supernatural being is as nice or handsome as I am.”</p>
<p>Yeosang laughed faintly at his eyebrow wiggle, the awkward tightness he had felt slowly melting from him as the other gravitated towards him almost on instinct. Yeosang shoved his arm gently when he was close enough, the other accepting the play easily. The light atmosphere helped him relax, his shoulders dropping from where they had unintentionally hunched at the nervousness of the others sudden appearance <em>and</em> the strange experience with the <em>Spector</em>. </p>
<p>The two began heading for the exit in unspoken tandem, meandering slowly with lazy and unhurried steps. Yeosang smiled to himself as their arms brushed on the trek down the hallway, the typical warmth Yunho built up in his chest returning to salve the ache that had formed. This was <em>Yunho</em>. Yeosang wasn’t sure how many times he had to tell himself the fact before he stopped feeling as though he could somehow scare the vampire away with things he considered mildly embarrassing. </p>
<p>As they reached the doors, Yunho spoke quietly, “Hey, also, please don’t feel bad about the other night.” Yeosang didn’t look at him, focusing on the smudgy reflections of Yunho on the dark glass and the distorted version of himself. He felt his cheeks heat with both shame at his neediness and shyness at the memory of how <em>close</em> it had been. “Next time I’ll say yes. It was a full moon, though, and you were already overwhelming enough. I couldn’t risk it.” </p>
<p>Yeosang glanced up and felt breathless at the earnest expression that he found. The two had stopped walking at some point, frozen in spot as they let themselves enjoy the complete isolation momentarily. Yunho looked so fond and almost mournful at the loss of what he wanted. The weight in his gut alleviated, dissipating at the reassurance that it truly hadn’t been Yunho’s wishes to reject him. Yeosang swallowed and nodded slowly. “So, full moons affect you?” </p>
<p>Yunho smiled, bobbing his head in enthusiastic confirmation, “Yeah, like I said we are lunar demons. Our powers shift with the moon cycle. We aren’t <em>weaker</em> any other time, but full moons <em>heighten</em> everything.”</p>
<p>Yeosang let himself file that information away in a special cabinet in his mind for future use- whatever that may be. With that settled, he reached for the door handle. They exited the building into the chilly but sunny day and headed to Wooyoung and San were standing. They had begun bickering over something that Yeosang could just barely make out was about their show, animated hand motions flinging as they debated; Yeosang couldn’t hear the exact words from the distance, but it looked to be an intense conundrum. </p>
<p>“I’ll remember that for...future reference.” Yeosang finally responded and winked at Yunho, making the man stumble slightly. Yunho looked completely flattered at the open flirtation. Yeosang once again thought that if Yunho had a tail, he would be wagging it profusely. </p>
<p>“Yeosang,” San shouted, interrupting Yunho’s response and making Yeosang jump in his skin. The man whirled around to face him and point an accusatory finger at him, “Who would win in a fight: catboy or dogboy?” </p>
<p>Yeosang blinked several times, glancing between the three with a confused expression. “I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>San groaned and waved him off, “Nevermind, nevermind, you’re useless. Wooyoung, wait until I find someone who actually knows what the hell we are talking about- then you’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>The four had made their way to Yunho’s apartment just before the rain had begun pouring from the sky, leaving them in a quaint environment to spend their evening goofing around. San was sprawled across Yunho’s couch, feet in Wooyoung’s lap as he and the latter babbled about something. Meanwhile Yunho and Yeosang had found themselves at the glass table in the kitchen, listening to the two. Yunho joined into the conversation more than Yeosang did, the smaller just enjoying the presence of his newly formed friend group and their chattering. It was comforting to just be in the presence of people that Yeosang could let his guard down with and just <em>enjoy</em> their company.</p>
<p>“Yunho,” San said suddenly, popping up from behind the backrest of the couch to look over at the set, eyes focused on the taller man, “Tell me, what’s a fun fact about you? Wooyoung said that real people don’t have <em>fun facts</em> and that we’re all just <em>boring</em>. Prove him wrong, tell me something interesting.”</p>
<p>Yeosang squinted at the man, confused as to how he had fallen into that topic considering they had previously been discussing whether or not mint chocolate was an acceptable flavor option or not. Yeosang had known San for long enough to not try and dissect his trains of thought. </p>
<p>Yunho hummed momentarily before shrugging, smiling down at his fingers on the table. “I love gardening. Like, an <em>unrealistic</em> amount. I used to have this incredible garden, full of flowers and foods and there was even a peach and cherry tree that I grew myself. I miss it a lot, living here.”</p>
<p>“You?” Yeosang said, not intending his tone to sound as incredulous as it did. Yunho looked miffed, scoffing as Yeosang continued, “You gardened? In a successful way?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Yunho said, his tone mocking as he stuck his head forward and bobbed it slightly, frowning in an exaggerated way, “I garden. I’m incredibly good at it, too, Yeosang. I <em>love</em> plants. I used to buy the dying ones and practically resurrect them for my garden.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” San mumbled, glancing to Wooyoung, “He’s a <em>necroplanter</em>. </p>
<p>Wooyoung squeaked, mouth dropping open and eyes widening before he burst into a fit of ill contained wheezy laughter that made San cackle along with him, the two falling back out of view again. Yeosang could barely make out the stifled <em>works in a mortuberry</em> that Wooyoung squeaked out that sent the two into another fit of hysterics. Yunho pointed at the invisible set and looked at Yeosang with pride, “See, San gets it!” </p>
<p>“Having San on your side rarely means a thing,” Yeosang said with a cock of his brow and Yunho studied him closely, “San’s loyalty sways to the highest bidder. Wooyoung won out this round.”</p>
<p>“The story was about me, though,” Yunho pouted, looking over at the couch where the giggling and secret conversation could still be faintly heard. Yeosang distantly thought that such a moment should feel intrusive or rude, as though he were being ignored, but rather he just felt <em>happy</em> hearing San sound so relaxed. The man stressed so much over school and money and his future and what he could and couldn’t accomplish. He felt relieved that someone was able to alleviate that stress, even minutely, in a way he could never. Maybe Wooyoung had simply perfected it with age.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Wooyoung is the one giggling with him. Wooyoung won.” Yeosang said simply, shrugging as he let his fingertips dance across the glass. </p>
<p>Yeosang and Yunho tuned back into the two’s conversation just as San shrieked in response to something Wooyoung had said, wailing with several flourishes of his hands as he sat up, “<em>Wooyoung</em>, you’re just <em>awful</em>.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung snickered back at him and scrunched his nose, the two visible again. “I know,” He grinned devilishly, “I haven’t felt this <em>terrible</em> in a century.”</p>
<p>San groaned and nodded, “I really felt that, sometimes it just feels like I’ve been alive for three lifetimes and every one of them just gets worse. Still, you <em>should</em> feel bad for that! You’re awful.”</p>
<p>Yeosang met Yunho’s curious eyes, though neither felt inclined to inquire what the two had shared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>Despite there having been no need, Yunho walked Yeosang back to his apartment, letting the two wander over the campus grounds like ghosts forgotten with time. The early winter air was too cold, Yunho thought, biting at his nose and eyes until they watered- if he felt this response, he worried about the human shivering next to him. The nostalgia of the moment they had met wasn’t missed by Yunho, though this time he shrugged off the unzipped hoodie he wore and dropped it over Yeosang’s head as a makeshift cape. Yunho could feel the cold, sure, and he felt <em>miserable</em> in response, though he would not get sick. Yeosang, however, would feel <em>both</em>.</p>
<p>Yeosang glanced up, though he said nothing, the night full of only their wet steps and the occasional shaky sigh the smaller would release. Yunho wondered when the first snow would come and with it what magic it would bring. Yunho had always thought that autumn and winter were the most magical times of year for his kind- the slow decay and hibernation of death. He thought there was something oddly symbolic, something relatable, in the way winter seemed to freeze time for the living. He wondered if he were constantly trapped in a state of snow, just waiting to either thaw or succumb to the ice. He wasn’t sure which he wished for. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you cold?” Yeosang said after a few minutes, dragging Yunho back into reality. </p>
<p>Looking down at the man Yunho felt himself smile. Yunho smiled often and he smiled graciously, though he felt like there had only been a handful of people able to withdraw the truly warm giddiness that Yeosang managed to pry from him. He looked cute now, Yunho thought, with a reddened nose and glassy eyes and bitten lips. He looked fragile, almost like a porcelain doll, and it made Yunho feel as though he needed to be exceedingly careful with him, lest he break him. </p>
<p>“I am,” Yunho said, voice light as it was shared beneath the moon and her watchful eyes, “But I will be fine. You on the other hand, would not be fine if you got too cold.” </p>
<p>Yeosang seemed to contemplate that for a moment before he reached out and threaded his chilled fingers between Yunho’s. Yeosang certainly provided no warmth in the moment, however Yunho’s chest bloomed with a feeling that made the cold obsolete. When he smiled down at him again, Yeosang looked away.</p>
<p>They arrived at Yeosang’s apartment shortly after, the two swinging their hands in comfortable silence. When Yeosang unlocked his door, he didn’t unthread his fingers, so Yunho didn’t either. </p>
<p>“Stay?” The word was silent, nearly unhearable, as though it escaped Yeosang’s lips while praying. </p>
<p>Yunho glanced at him, at the slight shyness overtaking his expression. He knew last time he had rejected Yeosang’s advance it had left an oddly bitter taste on his tongue and a heaviness in his chest as he watched the man shrink away, dejected as he left. </p>
<p>He couldn’t find it in himself to decline again. </p>
<p>When he accepted, Yeosang perked up and led him into the apartment, their intertwined fingers never slackening, as the scent of spiced vanilla completely encased him once again. Yunho was the one to shut the door, listening to Yeosang stumble around as he attempted to take off his shoes with only one hand to balance himself. It was endearing, his instance of maintaining their connection. Yunho couldn’t complain. </p>
<p>Yunho chuckled, watching as he successfully removed one shoe. The sound made the smaller look up, eyes wide with a sheen of gold from the lighting. His birthmark was sharper in this lighting, the tip of his nose still slightly pink. Yunho’s voice was air light when he spoke, “You know, you can let go of me to do that? I’m not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>Yeosang seemed to contemplate that once again, eyebrows furrowing and eyes distant as they stared at the collar of Yunho’s shirt. Rather than letting him go, however, he stepped forward, nearly touching the vampire. Yunho didn’t move, letting the human continue as he deemed fit. Yeosang stood on his toes and kissed his chin, lips light and warmer than Yunho would have suspected due to how cold he had just been. </p>
<p>At the light contact, Yunho finally felt the smaller tether holding him back snap in two. Yunho’s fingers tightened around Yeosang’s as a way to hold him there, to ground the both of them. His free hand came up to grip his jaw and force him to maintain his gaze while he studied him for any signs of hesitation. He could <em>hear</em> the rhythm of his heart, could feel it in his fingertips, and though it was elevated, it was steady. He felt himself sigh before he sunk down and allowed himself the one treasure he had seeked.</p>
<p>Yeosang’s lips tasted like vanilla and spice and winter. He was still cold and his lips were dry from the air and he was shifting awkwardly from the height difference that his single shoe gave his legs, but Yunho thought it was <em>perfect</em>. It was a simple kiss -nothing extensive, deep, <em>excessive</em>- but it left a warm feeling tingling over his body when he pulled away and released the man entirely. </p>
<p>Yeosang attempted to chase after, but he stood straight, effectively out of his reach. Yeosang shifted his weight again shyly. Yunho kicked off his shoes smoothly, still holding Yeosang’s hand. “It’s late,” He said simply, squeezing his fingers before finally dropping his hand, “Consider it a goodnight kiss and as a thank you for letting me crash on your couch.” </p>
<p>Yunho ducked around him and headed for his living room as Yeosang belatedly said, “I don’t recall you asking to stay on my couch?” </p>
<p>Yunho responded by flopping down on the sofa and tucking his hands behind his head, despite the way his legs dangled from the arm. He had no blood circulation to cut off, afterall. Yeosang just looked him up and down absurdly. Yunho didn’t mind; he was sure the sight was odd. He smiled warmly at him nonetheless and jerked his head towards the hallway that the bedroom resided in. “Goodnight, Yeosang.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>same end sentence, very different end scene *wiggles*</p>
<p>okay so serious philosophical question:</p>
<p>*rubs beard* would a catboy or dogboy win in a fight?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2.5 Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~~~~ this chapter is brought to you by ticklish yeosang and my adoration of him ........ </p>
<p>this is the last chapter of the Chapter 2 Arc btw, enjoyyyyy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the morning came an unusually bright sky, the sunlight slightly blinding as it crept through the sheer curtains Yeosang had hung through his apartment. Yunho rubbed his face groggily, eyes creaking open to the sound of softly padding footsteps. It seemed as though Yeosang were sneaking around his apartment and Yunho couldn’t fathom <em>why</em>. His voice was slightly hoarse, grumbling from deep in his chest as he attempted to wake himself up. “Good morning, Yeosang.”</p>
<p>Yeosang made a soft noise, one trapped in his nose that made Yunho look up to him finally, sitting up slightly against the arm of the couch. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, admittedly, and certainly not the most comfortable place to rest- he just truly hadn’t wished to leave the human alone another night to be disappointed and mope in corners like a weeping ghost again.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” He said, his voice deep and even and far smoother than Yunho’s- perhaps he had been awake longer. Yeosang surprised him by rounding the couch rather than heading for the kitchen as he had assumed he would. His gaze sent prickles over Yunho’s shoulders as he watched him tip toe over and around his words. He lingered for a moment, hesitant before he down beside his hip, uninvited but not unwelcome. “I have more questions.”</p>
<p>Yunho smiled, soft and sweet, and let himself grab at his thin fingers. He played with the veins on the back of his hand and the tendons that flexed as he fiddled with things nervously. Yeosang’s hands always surprised Yunho with their broadness; the rest of Yeosang wasn’t <em>boney</em>, not in the slightest, his hands were just firmer than the rest of him. Yunho quite liked it; he liked the way Yeosang’s hands felt in his, the way they tapped on surfaces thoughtlessly, the way his fingers would grace his lips when he was shy or nervous. Yunho pried his eyes away to look at Yeosang’s face while he spoke, “Always with the questions. What is it today, angel?”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s heart stuttered over the endearment, something that Yunho had noticed the first time he had used such a term on him. He quite enjoyed the slightly flustered response it had earned from the man so he had continued to use sweet little phrases to listen to the beautiful rhythm his heart would beat in. Regardless of what Yeosang would say verbally, he enjoyed the pet-names and Yunho was <em>more</em> than willing to continue providing them. Yeosang’s hand was limp in his as he stared at them, mulling over his words carefully, his teeth occasionally nipping his bottom lip in thought. Yeosang had pretty teeth; rounded and sweet with sharp canines. Yunho thought he’d give great bites; that he would leave perfect crescent bruises. He’d find out someday, content just to ponder while the other kept him waiting. Yunho didn’t mind the wait; he had an eternity and he would willingly spend all of it waiting for Yeosang to speak if that was what he wanted.</p>
<p>When Yeosang finally seemed to gather his nerves, his sweetened tea colored eyes glanced up at Yunho through bashful eyelashes. “I want to know more about your coven.”</p>
<p>Yunho hummed, his voice still scratchy from sleep and he didn’t miss the tremble in Yeosang’s fingertips. “That’s an awfully intrusive line of questioning. Are you ready to pay the price?”</p>
<p>Yeosang looked up at him, through his eyelashes and the blush staining his cheeks. “I always am.”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned then, moving his arm to drape across Yeosang’s lap and hold onto his hip, bringing his free hand to his own stomach for Yeosang to begin playing with. The man did so almost thoughtlessly, eyes distant as he blushed deeper. He looked beautiful like this, Yunho thought, bathed in watery sunlight and disheveled from the remnants of sleep. He was in pajamas, a baby blue tee shirt and pants set with fluffy and wispy clouds decorating it, the color looking stunning against his skin and bringing out the honey undertones of his hair and eyes. He was wrinkled from sleep and the faint scent of peppermint and skincare was just barely traceable beneath the sweetness that naturally clung to him. Yunho <em>loved</em> being in his apartment almost as much as he <em>hated</em> it. It was entirely <em>too</em> overwhelming sometimes to be so surrounded by the distinct scent that roused memories with strong emotions.</p>
<p>“What are you willing to barter?” Yunho said, voice low as he watched the man. There were many things he could ask of Yeosang, many things he knew he would give away instantly. Still, he only wanted to take what he was given- only wanted what was deserved.</p>
<p>“I want to trade my blood for information.” Yeosang was far more confident now in his words and decisions, having grown accustomed to the strange offer. It was interesting to him to see the changes within the human; how easily he had accustomed himself to Yunho’s world. Most didn't take such revelations with this ease. It was curious, but appreciated; around Yeosang he didn’t feel quite so out of place. He had grown so accustomed to hiding most of himself in the face of others that it was almost freeing to let himself be…<em>himself</em>.</p>
<p>Yunho took his turn playing with his fingers in response to the offer. He let them intertwine and slip apart only to drag his fingertips up the sides of Yeosang’s knuckles. Yeosang’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, a weakness forming in the way his fingers shook slightly. Yunho quite enjoyed playing with his hands, figured he could pass eons like this. He hummed as he sat on the request with faux contemplation, puckering his lips. Yeosang was entirely focused on him, though Yunho kept his eyes on the man’s hands instead.</p>
<p>“That’s an awfully basic offer from you, angel, and this is rather non-basic information.” He teased, voice light as his eyes trailed up noticeably from his waist to his chest and over the exposed length of his neck. Yunho’s eyes paused on his mouth, the tiny hint of his teeth firmly pressed to the rosy skin. His eyes continued, trailing up to the curve of his nose and finally onto tea colored eyes. Yeosang crooked an eyebrow, the heat in his cheeks peachy and sweet. Once Yunho had noticed the small habit of the man he couldn’t <em>stop</em> noticing it. There was something unbearably attractive about the movement of his eyebrows and he was beginning to suspect that Yeosang knew of it as well. “How about your blood and a kiss?”</p>
<p>Despite the jump his heart did and the heat that had yet to leave his face, Yeosang nodded quickly. “Deal.”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned, picking up Yeosang’s hand and dropping it back to his stomach idly, “Ask your questions then, you inquisitive little kitten.”</p>
<p>Yeosang scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows in response to the phrase, but brushed over it to satiate his curiosity. “How many of you are there?”</p>
<p>Yunho blinked a couple times as he thought over the answer. “Well, there’s five of us now. Our coven is incredibly small and tightly knit. We don’t recruit members; we just occasionally accept orphans. We have our land and our peace and we’ve kept our coven the same size practically the entire time it’s been in existence, if not getting a little smaller over time.”</p>
<p>“Has anyone been chosen to be the leader yet?” Yeosang asked, then tacked on before Yunho could answer, “Also what’s really the point in having a leader?”</p>
<p>Yunho laughed quietly at the last half and patted his hand. “Well, I think it’s going to end up Hongjoong as he’s the most...collected, I guess you could say, of the bunch. Also we need a leader because imagine Wooyoung and I except that there is five of us trapped in a house together with absolutely no order or rules and no one to respond to when one of us breaks a vase.”</p>
<p>Yeosang made a rather offended face, nostrils flaring as he appeared to imagine the scene. “Okay, I can understand that. What makes Hongjoong so qualified, then?”</p>
<p>“He’s a little more mature than the rest of us, I guess you could say.” Yunho thought for a second then shrugged, “Seonghwa can be a little soft and easy to push over if he doesn’t want to fight. Jongho is capable, but he’s still very young and very inexperienced and more mischievous than a coven head should be. Wooyoung is, well...<em>Wooyoung</em>. As for me, I prefer the freedom of coming and going and being able to play with delectable little humans that smell like melting sugar.”</p>
<p>Yeosang shoved him in the side gently, rolling his eyes as though he were disgusted with the man. Yunho ate it up, loving the way the tips of his ears burned and he avoided looking directly at him. Yeosang was so <em>sweet</em>. “Quit that. How long have you been a part of the coven?”</p>
<p>Yunho shrugged, mindlessly fiddling with his fingers still, “I’m not sure. If I’m honest, I don’t remember how we all came together. I remember meeting Wooyoung first and him meeting Hongjoong. We were offered a spot together in the coven as several members had passed and they were feeling rather weak. Then more members passed and we met Jongho. Now we are here.”</p>
<p>“Is every member like you?” Yeosang asked after a beat, looking slightly nervous.</p>
<p>Yunho tilted his head, slightly confused by the question. “If you mean devilishly handsome, no. I’m definitely the best looking and there’s no need to fact check that because I would never lie to you.”</p>
<p>“You lie to me all the time, you think it’s <em>funny</em>.” Yeosang glared at him with a pinched look and Yunho simply beamed in response. “I mean, are they all passive like you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean do they kill and eat people?” Yunho supplied brightly, much to Yeosang’s grimace, “No, our coven is entirely passive feeders. It’s a part of our rules. We take care of the territory we inhabit, protect the people in it from the other supernaturals, and in return we take willing victims via our bargaining. Besides, blood is so much sweeter from the willing.”</p>
<p>Yunho tugged harshly on Yeosang’s hip, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall into his abdomen. While the human was stunned, he wrapped his arm under his armpits and dragged him up his body to collapse onto his chest awkwardly. Yeosang shifted to get comfortable, looking at the vampire with barely contained disdain as he settled between Yunho’s thighs comfortably. “I’m sure it tastes no different, you’re just being obnoxious again.”</p>
<p>“No,” Yunho insisted, tonguing at his canine as he tasted the phantom memories of Yeosang’s blood coating his fang. With a shiver he shook his head and continued, “No, Yeosang, it’s different <em>entirely</em>. Your bloodstream is what carries hormones throughout your body and it changes the taste immensely for us. If you’re in fear or pain, it’s more soured, like it’s gone <em>bad</em>. Vampires aren’t supposed to be <em>killers</em>, we’re <em>bargainers</em>. We make deals and we trade favors. Why else would we be built like we are? Painless feedings, placating and soothing pheromones, a completely replaceable and healable desire? We’re definitely one of the lesser concerns when it comes to things in the dark to fear.”</p>
<p>Yeosang was eyeing his mouth as he spoke, letting the words sink in. “So, is that where our <em>scents</em> come from?”</p>
<p>Yunho shook his head slowly, admiring the pretty birthmark by his eye, uncovered by makeup in the morning light. Yunho wished he wouldn’t cover it as he often did. It was such a beautiful rorschach blotch on perfect sunbeam skin. An angel’s kiss, Yunho had heard it called once, and he couldn’t agree more. If anyone were kissed by something as heavenly as an angel, it would surely be Yeosang. “No, not entirely. It’s a lot to do with your chemical makeup, sure, but additionally, it’s like a little indication of your soul. I don’t know how to describe it, I’m not- I’m not the <em>studied every fact about the world</em> guy. Ask Seonghwa more of this whenever you meet him, he’ll know far better than I do.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to meet them at some point?” Yeosang’s eyes were slightly wide, glossy and marble-like in the lighting. “You <em>want</em> me to meet them?”</p>
<p>Yunho nodded enthusiastically, “Of course I do! Now, I think you’ve gone a little far from the initial deal of information and I think it’s time you pay up.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s cheeks heated once again, indignation flashing in his eyes as he squinted slightly. He leaned up and steadied himself on his forearms that were settled against Yunho’s chest, fingers pressing into the grey sweatshirt he still wore. Yunho didn’t mind the weight- he didn’t need to breathe if he wasn’t speaking. Yeosang seemed to be trying to preserve some face as he spoke, patronizing in every way except genuine, “I’m only doing this because of the deal.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Yunho said, smirking upwards at him, tilting his chin upwards as an invitation, “Of course, angel.”</p>
<p>Yeosang dipped down before Yunho could tease him further, knowing an eon’s worth of syrup sweet words could drop from his tongue. Yeosang’s lips slotted against the vampires easily, his nose brushing the tallers softly as he found the right angle. His lips were softer now, warmer and smoother; they felt as much like rose petals as they appeared to. Yunho could taste the toothpaste on his breath and the faint, lingering taste of strawberry chapstick.</p>
<p>Yunho felt as though he could melt into the couch, possibly the earth. If this was where his eternity ended, he could be satisfied as the sweet and slightly bitey scent engulfed him once again. He was warm and sweet, clinging to the fabric of his shirt as his heart beat a heavy rhythm against both their chests. Yeosang began to pull away after a quick second, but it was Yunho’s turn to chase him back, a single hand cupping his jaw and holding him in place. Yunho’s fingers were long, cupping the length of his jaw easily, gently cradling the soft skin in a light grasp. Yeosang didn’t resist further, but his fingers trembled slightly as his legs grew fidgety.</p>
<p>Yunho shifted the two suddenly, rolling so Yeosang was pressed against the back of the couch and essentially trapped in his grasp. He gasped against Yunho’s mouth parting momentarily as he reassessed their position, shock making his heart stutter. Yunho quickly tucked one of his knees between Yeosang’s, alleviating the awkward weight on both of their hips, slipping a hand beneath his cheek that was pressed against the couch cushion. Yeosang melted completely at the tender affection, eyes fluttering softly. Yunho took it as his invitation to continue.</p>
<p>They stayed like that, kissing languidly for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been all that long. The movements were slow, careful, and slightly lazy, as Yunho took his time gently caressing the random parts of Yeosang he could reach with the hand not tucked underneath the others head. His fingers had trailed over his ribs and up his shoulder and down his arm to where his hands were clenched in Yunho’s shirt. He felt the curve of his neck and the jump of his pulsepoint. He savored every inch he explored, gentle and slow, letting time fade from existence as he simply enjoyed the moment he was given. He felt relaxed, body lax and mind at ease. It didn’t feel rushed, just warm and sweet as he indulged in something that was finally within reach.</p>
<p>Yeosang, however, seemed to be a wound-up toy waiting to be released. Yeosang was much more sensitive, Yunho was learning, slightly ticklish and easy to make squirm. He would shake and gasp occasionally, wriggling in the entrapment he had found himself in. His fingers would tighten in Yunho’s shirt only to drop the fabric and then wring themselves in it once more as though he couldn’t think of anywhere else to place them. Whenever the vampire let his tongue dart out and brush his mouth, the smaller would shiver and release half formed sounds that Yunho swallowed greedily. He sounded equally as sweet as he smelled and it made Yunho’s head feel slightly cloudy.</p>
<p>Kissing Yeosang was nothing as he had expected it to be. He figured the smaller would be more demanding, more in charge of the tempo. Instead he was pliant and took what he was given, even slightly needier than expected. The vampire much preferred this than to what he had expected. He quite liked the feeling of Yeosang’s complacency, the odd sense of trust it gave; as though he knew that Yunho wouldn’t leave him wanting, would give him precisely what he needed and when. It left the vampire completely willing and eager to fulfil such an easy role.</p>
<p>When the kissing ended, it was Yunho’s decision. The vampire withdrew with several short and slightly slick kisses, only to give a soft peck to the humans blushing nose when he whined in his throat. Yeosang blinked at him several times, eyelashes damp and eyes misty as he seemed to be attempting to pull himself back together. Wherever his mind had drifted off to, he seemed to be having a difficult time returning alone.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute,” Yunho couldn’t help but repeat for what felt like the millionth time since he met the human. He kissed the corner of his flushed lips gently, adoration replacing the headiness of before.</p>
<p>Yeosang scowled at him, though it was rather un-intimidating considering his puffy lips and glassy eyes and the way Yunho could still hear the unevenness of his heartbeat. “That was more than a kiss. That was <em>many</em> kisses. You owe me.”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned and shook his head, “Was that many kisses or just one long kiss? Not to mention, <em>you</em> extracted information from <em>me</em> that wasn’t a part of the deal. It’s only fair that I take a little extra as well.”</p>
<p>Yeosang just continued to pout at him as Yunho gave him one last peck on the forehead and untangled himself from the smaller. It felt like untangling a briar patch with the way that the smaller clung to him reluctantly. “How about I make you breakfast and then I have <em>my</em> breakfast?”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s heart stuttered at that, limbs going slightly boneless. Yunho grinned. “Do vampires even know how to cook?”</p>
<p>Yunho gaped at him as he stood up, finally able to disentangle himself. He put a hand over his still heart in mock offense as he dramatically exclaimed, “How <em>dare</em> you insult my cooking abilities! I’ll have you know that I am a fantastic chef and you would only be so lucky to try my cooking.”</p>
<p>Yeosang snorted but didn’t say anything in retort as Yunho disappeared into the kitchen, still looking slightly dreamy. Yunho was surprised to find the man’s fridge well stocked in a manner unlike most university student’s and figured it was because of how he played nanny for San. Yeosang often took care of San, something the dimpled boy had often expressed appreciation for when the other was absent from the hangouts. That had been one of Yunho’s initially curiosities towards the man; how he took such a gentle, caring presence with San but refused to involve himself in their group. San had spoken so highly of him, had practically hung the feelings in Yunho’s chest himself. He was glad he had been insistent on his presence; Yeosang truly was as lovely as San had made him out to be.</p>
<p>Yunho quickly got to making him a small breakfast of scrambled eggs with pre-cut vegetables and toast, appreciating when Yeosang turned on the television and put some cartoons on in the background to fill in the void of his thoughts. It felt oddly domestic, perfectly quaint in the now late-morning sun, as the two didn’t speak. Yeosang was playing on his phone at the black table, Yunho occasionally glancing up to peek at the way his nose would twitch when he got into something increasingly frustrating. Yunho thought it was <em>sweet</em>. He quite enjoyed the atmosphere they had built up in the moment they were in and he wished for it to stay like this for longer than it could. He thought he could spend a lot of time like this, enjoying something simple and domestic with him.</p>
<p>When Yunho placed the plate of food in front of Yeosang, he did so with a kiss to his head. The action made the smaller drop his phone in response, landing with a clanking noise against the plate and the table. Yunho laughed warmly as Yeosang cursed and he ruffled his hair with previously busy fingers.</p>
<p>“You made me lose the race,” Yeosang whined, exiting the app and shutting his phone off with exaggerated movements. He began eating complacently as he pouted at the table, “I was in first place.”</p>
<p>“My apologies,” Yunho said, tone remorseful despite the shit eating grin he was wearing. He perched himself politely next to the other, though sitting improperly in his seat as he lounger over the backrest to watch the human. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“Make it up to me by winning the race for me.”</p>
<p>Yunho just laughed, planting another kiss to his head before he let the other eat in peace. He turned his chair slightly to watch the episode of <em>Adventure Time</em> the man had put on while the other ate. It was goofy, a show Yunho probably wouldn’t have watched otherwise, but found himself enjoying it nonetheless.</p>
<p>When Yeosang finished, he quickly washed his plate and then hovered in the kitchen, playing with his fingers nervously. Yunho eyed him with a curious look, half smirking as he waited for Yeosang to collect himself. Finally, without looking at Yunho, the man asked, “Where do you want me?”</p>
<p>Yunho gave a light laugh, airy and soft and stood up, ignoring the slide of the chair as it moved back far more than necessary. Yunho stepped up to Yeosang, the smaller keeping his gaze avoidant. The vampire let his fingers settle on the skin just below his jaw as he coaxed him to follow, Yeosang doing so obediently. When Yunho made it back to the table, he reached down and hiked him up by his thighs, depositing him on the table with a shriek of a sound.</p>
<p>“It’s only polite to eat at the table,” Yunho said simply when Yeosang opened his mouth to protest or perhaps criticize him.</p>
<p>Yeosang’s lips snapped shut and Yunho took the opportunity to kiss him once again, the smaller melting quickly into the movements. This kiss was slightly more fevered than the first, Yunho deepening it quickly, moving his fingers from his thighs to cup both his jaw and waist. He applied a slight bit more pressure, holding him firmly but still <em>so gently</em>. Yeosang was just as pliant as the first kiss, fingers once again catching themselves in his shirt as he simply held on and let the vampire do as he pleased.</p>
<p>Yunho didn’t kiss him for long, just enough to make him complacent and heady; just enough to make his body warm and his blood <em>that much sweeter</em>. He parted their lips with another series of broken, wet pecks that had his thighs twitching around Yunho’s hips. He traced his lips down Yeosang’s neck, to the soft spot of his neck where his pulse jumped, making the smaller squirm. He kissed lightly, sucking with only the slightest of pressure that had him trembling once again, muscles involuntarily jerking as he gasped. Yunho withdrew only slightly to speak against his skin, hot breath fanning out against the damp area and earning a low sound in response, “Where do <em>you</em> want it?”</p>
<p>Yeosang seemed to be slightly lost, chest heaving for a second before he found it within himself to respond, “My neck, but I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe just wrist again.”</p>
<p>Yunho nodded against him. He froze for a second, pondering on the option before pulling back his lips so his fangs dropped slightly. He trailed the sharp tips roughly over the soft skin of his neck- just enough to create a small wound. Yunho swallowed both the moan that collected on his tongue and the small drips of blood that collected along the tear, both blossoming quickly. He felt drunk when the flavor curled over his tongue: sweet and spicy and metallic in all of the best ways, addictive in the worst. He could never get enough of it- could never get enough of <em>Yeosang</em>. His tongue lapped at the area as Yeosang fidgeted on the table, breathless and keening weakly. When Yunho was sure the blood would stop bubbling in tiny, delectable droplets, he kissed the healing wound and pulled back.</p>
<p>“Only a small scratch,” He promised, before diving back in to kiss and mouth at Yeosang’s neck tendons. He dragged the his tongue over the creases and dips of the entire expanse of his neck as he pulled Yeosang’s hand up. Yunho felt like he could get drunk off of just the deep rumbles that left Yeosang’s chest in response to the tender attention. Yunho used his foot to hook and drag the closest chair over, mouth still working on sucking light marks into every easily accessible spot he could find. He sat down, eyes level with Yeosang’s upper chest as he scooted himself closer and slotted his own chest between his thighs. He raised the other’s wrist to his mouth and softly kissed at the delicate skin that covered barely concealed veins on the humans wrist. Yeosang was still as ticklish as before, still as sensitive, wriggling more as Yunho took his time to awaken all of his nerves.</p>
<p>“Please,” Yeosang said through breathless lips, “<em>Hurry up</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho grinned up at him and the slightly debauched state that had swallowed him. Yeosang looked as misty as he had on the couch, his eyes glassy and dark as he watched Yunho. The vampire wondered if he had ever been worshipped like this; kissed and adored and handled with the love he needed. Yeosang hadn’t told him about his past partners, at least not in detail. He thought it was what the other deserved, regardless of if Yunho gained anything from it or not; he wanted to sit here and admire him for as long as Yeosang would let him.</p>
<p>He gave in for now, the task at hand pressing and Yeosang’s pleas finally reaching his ears.</p>
<p>Yunho curled his lips and sunk his fangs into the supple flesh, lapping at the trails of blood that immediately bubbled around the penetration. Yeosang’s moan was both jarring and encouraging as it rattled around his chest, the man usually rather quiet with his responses. Yunho had truly begun to believe the man was growing to enjoy his sessions more than he admitted and would probably only grow more indulgent with the addition of lazy make-out sessions included. Yunho had no complaints with this assumption- not when Yeosang tasted like cookies and felt like a winter hearth.</p>
<p>Yunho risked a glance upwards to assess the state of Yeosang. The smaller’s head was dropped towards his shoulder and slightly backwards as though he had lost both the will and strength to keep it up right, eyes screwed shut. His lips were slack and slick from the tongue that occasionally poked out thoughtlessly. His face and neck were flushed warmly, and hips occasionally shifting -only minutely- both upwards and downwards, grinding onto nothing. The sight of him losing himself was almost as delicious as the blood itself, almost as addictive. Yunho quickly lost himself in it, unable to take his eyes off of the other now that he had looked up.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.”</p>
<p>The unexpected voice had Yunho quickly withdrawing from Yeosang, eyes wide and mouth surely bloodied as his fangs poked between his still parted lips, unable to retract yet. San stood in the area between the kitchen and the living room, directly out of the entry hallway, eyes wide and jaw completely slackened. He was carrying a heavy looking bag and wearing specs, in comfortable clothing as though he had expected a lazy day. Too caught in their moment, neither had heard the front door open and Yunho suspected that the cartoon had muffled the sound of his greeting, the background noise completely ignorable. Yunho was far too enthralled in the sugary scent dripping from all of his senses to even have noticed San’s piney and earthy scent joining.</p>
<p>The man’s presence had been completely missed in the moment, both far too enraptured with their morning.</p>
<p>Yunho was as speechless as San was, utterly unsure of what to do in this situation. The two simply stared at the other, slack-jawed and mouthing at words unspoken. Yunho felt an uncomfortable dribble of blood finally trickle onto his bottom lip that San watched with horror. Yunho’s fangs finally retracted, gums relaxing enough.</p>
<p>It was Yeosang who broke the mortified silence, voice hoarse and abrupt over the cartoon noise. “Hey, Sannie.”</p>
<p>Yunho could hear the way that San’s heart rate increased, then suddenly dropped. The man fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i lovvvvvvvve writing kissing :,) but anyyyyyways so here we are at the end of chapter two arc!! we're getting closer to where i've pre-written up to and so i'll be doing some writing whiiiile i edit and upload these but this also means that i have a couple scenes i want to run by you guys (the audience) before i add them in, but i'll leave a note of the question when it's time for that (mostly about heavier/smut scenes tbh djfjfgjg) </p>
<p>anywayssss&lt;3 take care and i'll see you in the next update :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 3.1 Fire Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! this chapter is brought to you by the love i have for yunho. i just really love him. </p>
<p>so welcome to arc three, the arc i lovingly call in my mind "meet the family arc" djfjfjfj i'm super excited to get into this arc bc it's my favorite i think....then again, i am just a seongjoong weakling so......</p>
<p>anywho, enjoy!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s a <em>what</em>?” Yeosang hadn’t expected to introduce San to <em>everything</em> so soon. In his best case scenario San would die with the idea that his crypto-fascination was just that- <em>a fascination</em>. In his next preferred scenario, he would have been able to explain all of this once Yeosang himself fully understood it- another unlikely scenario, considering Yeosang doubted that he would ever <em>fully</em> understand it. The final, more realistically preferred scenario that Yeosang had was to introduce San to the idea slowly, gradually, with careful timing and easily digestible bits. </p>
<p>Yeosang hadn’t expected to be explaining it after his unexpected intrusion on Yunho quite literally sucking the blood from his body while feeling him up. </p>
<p>He had never had the best of luck, he supposed. </p>
<p>Yeosang glared at him from where he was leaning against the wall opposite the couch and next to the television, arms crossed and face stoney as he repeated, “A demon, or a <em>vampire</em> to be specific. Quit acting so surprised, you’re the one who’s all into that supernatural shit.”</p>
<p>“As a <em>science-fiction hobby</em>,” San shrieked, looking as though he were about to faint again. The color was back in his cheeks but Yeosang couldn’t tell if it was a fever or anger. “There’s no way those freaks are <em>real</em>.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s mouth dropped momentarily before he floundered for a response, eyes flashing between his friend and the vampire. Yunho sat quietly at the kitchen table, looking oddly dejected at the turn of events. He was clearly listening, though his eyes were locked on the table and his fingers were knit tightly in his lap, entirely unmoving as though he were attempting to be forgotten. He looked almost <em>sad</em>. At assessing the sight of the vampire, Yeosang felt a bubbling of irritation warming his blood. Lashing out slightly, Yeosang bit back, “They’re not <em>freaks</em>, San. They’re just-”</p>
<p>“Just <em>what</em>, Yeosang?” San cried, hands tangling in his hair as he looked two steps away from flinging himself out of Yeosang’s apartment window. He was thumping his foot like an angry rabbit, tense and clearly startled. </p>
<p>“Just <em>different</em>.” Yeosang’s voice was steadier, quieter now, but held a firm conviction that made San scoff and cross his arms. Yeosang didn’t give him a chance to retort before shaking his head and holding up a hand, “It’s bizarre, I know. But- they’re just people, San. Really <em>old</em> and strange people, with old and strange habits, but honestly, if you hadn’t walked in on that would you have known? That he wasn’t <em>human</em>?”</p>
<p>Yeosang ignored the way Yunho flinched, his hand rubbing awkwardly at his arm now, almost as though there were a physical wound that needed tending. Yeosang felt guilt gnawing at his stomach, a deep cavern opening and threatening to swallow them both whole if they weren’t careful. He knew he was treading into what would be sore territory for Yunho. However, San could only gape at him for a moment before going silent. </p>
<p>“Yunho is a <em>good</em> guy, Sannie.” Yeosang said finally, coming around to sit on the coffee table in front of his best friend, not quite reaching out to touch him but initiating a passive atmosphere. He didn’t want San to be scared- not of Yunho and certainly not of <em>him</em>. Yeosang knew he would come around- San always did. It was just a matter of <em>when</em> and <em>how</em>. Yeosang was just hoping to alleviate some of the tenseness of his adjustment. “He’s gentle and kind and funny. He’s not- he’s not anything like what you <em>think</em>.”</p>
<p>San looked pensive, but his guarded position was slowly lowering. Yeosang was afraid to look at Yunho; he rarely offered such a shy but genuine opinion of the vampire and he didn’t want to see whatever would be lingering in those omniscient eyes. Yeosang instead maintained eye contact with San, letting him mull over the sincerity of Yeosang’s words, slowly melting into a more open posture. Yeosang gave him a shy smile when he dropped his chin into his palms, his elbows on his knees. Soon, San would tuck his legs up and cross them; Yeosang knew this because it was San’s <em>tell me more</em> position. Within half a minute, his feet were tucked under his knees as he watched his best friend with wary but finally curious eyes. “What’s it like then?”</p>
<p>For a second, Yeosang felt a flash of protectiveness towards the vampire heat his chest at the idea of San referring to him as <em>it</em>, but it settled when he understood that San was asking about vampirism and not <em>Yunho</em>. </p>
<p>“Well,” Yeosang said slowly, still not looking over to the vampire, “It’s…<em>interesting</em>. Yunho is a part of a small coven that protects this area- which is a majority of the town and this campus and the woods. Also, no before you ask they aren’t the reason why the people are disappearing!” </p>
<p>He added the last half as he watched San’s mouth open with an accusatory glare, but the man silenced himself after, allowing Yeosang to continue. “Vampires are a type of demon; they’re born when they make a deal with <em>another</em> vampire. They’re bargaining demons and they only drink blood as a way to be revitalized which is the curse in trade for their…<em>existence</em>. They don’t have to kill for it, either, and Yunho’s coven are only passive takers which means they only use consenting victims.” </p>
<p>“And that’s what you are?” San asked, eyebrows furrowing, “A consenting victim?” </p>
<p>Yeosang chewed on his lip, looking away from both parties. He could feel Yunho’s heavy gaze and the way that San’s judgement was creeping along his spine. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the way San had said it- it felt far more derogatory than he was sure it had meant to. Yeosang still wasn’t sure how to respond to the question, though; he wasn’t a <em>consenting victim</em>, but there really wasn’t a label to what he <em>was</em>. Nor was there a label to what <em>they</em> were. Yeosang swallowed before shaking his head, “It’s complicated what I am.” </p>
<p>“Was that like-” San paused, looking oddly grossed out in the moment, “Was that like foreplay? Did I walk in on-” </p>
<p>“<em>San</em>,” Yeosang hissed before grasping the man's wrist and shaking it angrily as if to physically dispel the conversation topic, “Don’t finish that thought! In fact, don’t <em>speak</em>. I don’t want you to even entertain that idea for a second longer.” </p>
<p>“You looked like you were <em>really</em> enjoying it,” San no longer looked terrified, but rather mortified at something as ordinary as finding out his closest friends sexual habit. It felt oddly mundane, given the setting and previous topics, but it made Yeosang breathe a little easier. “I did <em>not</em> want to know you were into blood-play.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Yeosang hissed, still shaking San’s arm roughly, the movement oddly noodle-like, “I don’t want you knowing what I’m into, either, you nosey freak.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, so you <em>are</em> into it.” The voice wasn’t San’s, but rather Yunho piping in from the background. When Yeosang looked up to glare backwards at him, he was appreciative to find him finally looking as though color had returned to his own face. He had turned a new shade of pallor at San’s discovery, truly looking <em>dead</em> for the first time since Yeosang had met him.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, too,” Yeosang snapped, standing up with heated cheeks, “I never said <em>that</em>, I just don’t- nevermind, <em>nevermind</em>, I’m so tired of you two. Both of you. Menaces. Stressors. Banes of my existence. I hate you both.”</p>
<p>“You love us,” San cooed from the couch, grinning with his dimples on display in his smile for the first time that morning. Yeosang was relieved to see that the mark on his forehead from where he bumped it into the wall hadn’t bruised. Yunho had caught him before he hit the ground luckily. San’s eyes glanced to Yunho, settling over him for a second before falling back to Yeosang. “<em>Both</em> of us.”</p>
<p>“I tolerate you at best.” Yeosang’s words were cold, but there was a warmth in his chest at the sight of San’s smile. Perhaps Yeosang was far more relaxed about everything than he should be, but there’d never been a need for him to be scared of Yunho. He hoped that San had built up a comfortable enough relationship with Wooyoung that he would be able to relax into the idea sooner rather than later. For now, a weak but kind smile was all Yeosang could ask for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~<br/>Yunho didn’t receive letters from home often. Typically, Wooyoung passed along the coven's desires and Yunho fulfilled them or one of them called him via a telephone. Letters were <em>so</em> outdated and the only one in the coven to really use them anymore was Seonghwa. It wasn’t that Yunho didn’t <em>like</em> to be contacted by the elder, it was simply the fact that Seonghwa never contacted anyone for anything <em>positive</em>. </p>
<p>Seonghwa’s fire letters were usually something like someone dying or a random gnat infestation or someone left the nothingness open and a deer got in <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>Staring at the cursive, burning flames on the strips of floating parchment, Yunho felt his chest grow heavy.</p>
<p> It was the night of their first snow, the ground lightly dusted in a fine white powder that was surely slippery on the cement- Yunho suspected it would melt come morning light. The air was crisp and aggressive, the trees entirely bare as the world prepared to hibernate. San had been exposed to his secret three days prior and seemed to be handling it well enough with Yeosang’s help. Yunho had distanced himself from the two since that morning, allowing them the privacy needed for Yeosang to coddle his friend into the world beyond their own. San hadn’t handled it nearly as well as Yeosang, though few ever handled it as gracefully as Yeosang.</p>
<p>As Yunho reread the embery letters, he felt regretful at ever having dragged the sweet, statuesque man into his world. Yeosang didn’t deserve to be entangled in such dangerous affairs. Yunho should have been smarter and just left the pretty man alone after their first encounter under the bus stop awning, should’ve just left his gloves and hat and him alone. With the taste of the memory of an autumn storm rain on his lips, he reread the letter </p>
<p><em>Yunho,</em><br/><em>Your presence is requested at home immediately- or as soon as you deem possible. (<b>This is not at your leisure.</b>)</em><br/><em>Hongjoong is ordering a coven meeting once we are all able to convene. There has been a surge of activity around the borders; several classifications of demons. It’s undoubtedly upsetting the other creatures in the forest and we need to deal with this at once.</em><br/><em>Additionally, the roads have reappeared, and with them we all know of the trouble they bring.</em><br/><em>Please do not doddle.</em><br/><em>With love and care,</em><br/><em>-Seonghwa</em><br/><em>Post Script: Please bring your new…</em> Pets<em> along with. Hongjoong has said that they’re “more defenseless than newborn kittens'' and that he “would rather not see them eaten so soon”. I think that is him expressing his concern for their well-being and yours as well. He’s trying. See you home soon.</em></p>
<p>The letter had confirmed multiple thoughts Yunho had already mulled over in the time he was left alone long enough to think. Hongjoong was officially the new coven leader. Things were no longer peaceful in their forest oasis as the balance became disrupted at the influx of demons. Wooyoung had been spilling all of his personal business to the coven once again. </p>
<p>Yunho sighed and pulled out his phone, meandering to his bedroom as the fire message died out. He began writing and deleting and then rewriting texts to Yeosang as he flopped backwards onto his bed with a grunt. Nothing he was writing sounded <em>right</em>. </p>
<p>He had already told the human he wanted him to meet the others, but he had hoped for it to be something a bit more…<em>positive</em> than this.</p>
<p> After the tenth attempt he groaned and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into the pillow. He didn’t want to sound so cold in texts, but he always figured that quick and efficient was the whole purpose of a text message. The difficulty in this, however, was that he felt as though this were something that needed to be handled far more delicately than an invitation to his apartment. </p>
<p>After careful deliberation, he typed out quickly <em>would you like to meet my family?</em> and then hit send before he could regret his word choice any more. </p>
<p>He buried his face in his pillow while he waited for a response, listening to the sweet sound of the wind shifting outside of his window. The wind spirits were singing today, a <em>good</em> sign, Yunho thought. </p>
<p>Yunho was surprised when his phone began vibrating for a longer time than a text notification would indicate. Glancing up, Yeosang’s contact photo was on screen- he was <em>calling</em>. Yunho wasn’t sure why it surprised him, but he rushed to answer the call in fear of missing it. His fingers trembled as he slid the answer button- <em>why</em> was he so nervous? Perhaps he had yet to become <em>fully</em> comfortable in the new era of technology or perhaps it was the lingering fear of rejection.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Yunho breathed, voice slightly muffled as he still lay flat against the bed. </p>
<p>“Meet your <em>family<em>?” The question hung heavy in the air, the curiosity clinging to every syllable. Yeosang sounded as if he were going to speak again, so Yunho waited while Yeosang sorted himself out. “You mean your coven?” </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah,” Yunho played idly with his blanket, fingers twisting and curling in the soft spread. Yeosang didn’t sound <em>disinterested</em>, so Yunho took it as a positive sign. “My coven- they’re my family, you know?” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He could hear Yeosang nod before speaking again, “Of course, of course. I didn’t mean to insinuate they <em>weren’t</em>. I just wanted to be sure I was having the right assumptions and not you indicating that your blood relatives were still alive.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, I mean-” Yunho said lightly, grinning as he heard Yeosang sigh in forced exaggeration. The amicable lilt of Yeosang’s tone told him that this wasn’t going to be a <em>no thank you</em> conversation. “Anyways, I’ve been summoned home as soon as I can arrive. Yours and San’s presence has been requested as guests as well. It was phrased like an invitation, but I think if I show up without either of you I’ll lose my hands.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What if you show up with only one of us?” Yeosang asked, not missing a beat as Yunho rolled onto his back to smile at the ceiling goofily. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Half the punishment!” He chirped, “Unrelated, but which hand of mine is your favorite?” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yeosang snorted, the sound cute and happy and <em>oh so sweet</em>. It made Yunho feel a lot less stressed about the situation he was in. Yeosang was such a calming presence; like nothing ever affected him more than it should, sometimes only <em>less</em> than it should. Yunho found that being around him was as easy as lounging by a slow moving river. “What day?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well...Tomorrow is Saturday...Do you think you and San could be free then?” Yunho didn’t know why he was so nervous inviting Yeosang along. The trip was anything <em>but</em> romantic, but it felt so intimate knowing that he was taking the man to meet his coven. Yunho had only brought one or two of his love interests home before and neither had ever been anything <em>genuinely</em> serious. Then again, he didn’t know if he and Yeosang were anything <em>serious</em>, either. Yunho gave himself a reminder to bring up the topic at some point.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think we should be,” Yeosang responded after a moment. His voice was suddenly far heavier than before, weighted in the light atmosphere, as though he were sharing the same sentiment that Yunho had been pondering on. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The unasked question hung between them both, dangling as though tempting one of the two to take it. Brought on by this unusual happenstance, it wasn’t uninvited but it surely was unexpected. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><em>What are we?</em> </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yunho could taste it on his tongue, could practically hear Yeosang’s mind whispering the same phrase. It was <em>there</em> ready to be asked. Sleep-overs and short make-out sessions and meeting family; it was all intimate enough to support such a question.  Neither asked it aloud, though. The question simply hung there between the two, mixed into the phone static, before Yeosang brushed over it once again. “I’ll contact San and then let you know.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay,” Yunho sighed, feeling relieved at the lack of resistance. There was a giddiness building in his chest that he was trying to stifle; he shouldn’t be so excited to take Yeosang to him <em>home</em>, but he <em>was</em>. “I’ll talk to you later then.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’ll definitely see me tomorrow. I’m not sure about Sannie yet, but hopefully he says yes if I offer him Wooyoung.” There was a pause where he gave a soft, deep chuckle that made Yunho’s stomach knot. “Anyways, you better start picking which hand <em>you</em> like the best.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so ....... sannie........ a little less chill, but who can blame him?? and also i'm sorry but seongjoong parents is just ... Everything To Me !!!!! anyways, take care and i'll see you in the next update~~ :D&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 3.2 Nothingness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~ this chapter is brought to you by hongjoong!</p>
<p>sorry for the unexpected absence, i had a small medical emergency and used the week to recup and edited a fic i've been trying to upload for a bit. </p>
<p>anywhooooo~~ meet the family and enjoy as always!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Yeosang <em>didn’t</em> like the woods.</p>
<p>Rather, Yeosang had long since made it a strict personal rule to never enter the woods surrounding the campus that swallowed things into the darkness without remorse. It was difficult, considering not only was the campus entirely engulfed by the thick pine trees, but the town itself was cocooned in a thick blanket of evergreens and pine. He had followed his own guideline for several years now, despite the difficulty, and had always been hell-bent on maintaining it until graduation and his subsequent leave.</p>
<p>Somehow, though, all it took was a tall man with a goofy grin and puppy eyes to convince him otherwise. </p>
<p>Yeosang had allowed Yunho to convince him to wait at the nature park three blocks from the university in the freezing weather for him to arrive, hovering like an apparition in the fog. Yeosang didn’t know what kind of magic Yunho specialized in, but it surely was coercive by nature. He wouldn’t admit that it was willing- no possible way would he have <em>willingly</em> meandered here in this type of weather to stan and wait for a literal demon to appear and lead him into the forest at nightfall. <em>Damn those puppy eyes</em>.</p>
<p> Frost clung to the playset and the grass crunched where they stepped, the sky a faded lavender color and speckled with dark grey clouds that offered an emotion somewhat melancholic. San stood next to him, shivering into his fur-lined leather jacket, bundled with cream colored accessories, looking rather cute in the steely setting; it didn’t matter how bundled he was, the poor boy <em>hated</em> the cold. Yeosang himself wore a long black trench coat with the same pink accessories that had gotten him into this mess to begin with. They were his favorite set, afterall, soft and cozy even in the most frigid weather. </p>
<p>Yunho was <em>late</em>, much to Yeosang’s irritation, several minutes passed the promised meeting time. </p>
<p>It was eight shivering minutes later when Yunho finally appeared, taking careful but long strides across the field to the playground like he was genuinely concerned about slipping on the ice. Yeosang thought it might be entertaining to watch the vampire slip around- a fall would hurt nothing but his pretty coat after all. He wore actual clothing today that made him look well-put together and handsome, something that made Yeosang warm up slightly in the cold; dark-wash jeans and a black turtleneck peeking out of his favorite leather jacket. A fuzzy black beanie kept his head warm and heavy looking boots added at least an inch to his already ridiculous height. He looked long and sleek and sexy and Yeosang prayed that his expression wasn’t betraying the flustered heat in his chest; he wanted to maintain his displeasure at having been left to wait him for so long. </p>
<p>When Yunho finally came to stand in front of the two, he offered an apologetic grin, “Sorry, I was convincing Wooyoung to join us...He hates family meeting summonings.” </p>
<p>Yeosang glanced around, the three alone in the desolate, ice bitten park. San was the one to question him though, voice muffled against the scarf wrapped around his head, eyes wide, “Wooyoung isn’t here, though?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” The chirp came from behind San and made both the humans jump and whirl around to stare at him. Wooyoung looked cute, swaddled in a grey suede jacket and black accessories, his long legs shaped in black jeans with slim grey boots. “Sorry, I got distracted by a pretty rock.” </p>
<p>Wooyoung held out his palm and showed San the spotted grey stone he found, capturing the others attention immediately as the two began ogling it privately. </p>
<p>Yeosang hadn’t been present for when Wooyoung pulled San aside and had his <em>own</em> discussion with the man, so he wasn’t sure what had been exchanged between the two. Whatever had been said was indescribably helpful as San had reacted far better, his worries soothing immensely with the aid of Wooyoung’s guidance. Yeosang wasn’t entirely sure what the two’s bond was, but it had formed deep and quick and seemed to be faultless by nature. Yeosang wondered if there was actually a breaking point or if San would simply accept whatever Wooyoung said with a finality that rivaled ancient religions.</p>
<p>Regardless of how their conversation was done and how Wooyoung had presented it, nothing had changed between the two and their easy intimacy. </p>
<p>“We should get going,” Yunho said suddenly, breaking the moment and making the duo blink owlishly up at him. “It’ll be dark soon and you never know what’s lurking in the shadows. </p>
<p>Yunho’s eyebrow wiggles were unwelcome as San shuddered. Yeosang smacked his arm in response, feeling the goosebumps nipping at his neck, though these ones were brought on from far more than the cold. The threat of something lurking in the darkness was far more <em>real</em> to him now, the urge to avoid the heavy depths more urgent now than ever.</p>
<p>Yunho only laughed, though, as he began wandering off on a bark dust path that led into the winter-thinned woods. Yeosang was certain that path <em>wasn’t</em> there before, but it appeared as though it had been; the bark dust mulch-y and slightly damp, beaten with time and discolored. It looked aged, as though it had been a staple part of the playground for a while now. Wooyoung followed him quickly, grumbling about how Yunho shouldn’t be attempting to scare the humans before dragging them into the dark. </p>
<p>Yeosang and San glanced at each other, before following the vampires cautiously; better to keep up than left alone. </p>
<p>There was something eerie about the woods in winter, something far darker than any other season. It felt like the forest stretched further, despite the leaf-bearing trees losing their density. Perhaps it was the lack of sun or the distinctly empty feeling as life began to burrow and hibernate and the plants stripped down to bare necessities. It was disorienting to Yeosang; the ability to see through certain trees and only see <em>more</em> trees, with nothing breaking up the green and black and brown and <em>empty</em>. The thin fog that clung to the earth didn’t help, sheathing the bases of trees like sheer skirts that offered little help in the sense of depth. </p>
<p>Yeosang walked behind Yunho but in front of the other two, in his own space and his own world, as he attempted to ready his nerves for the night he was going to be walking into. </p>
<p>Soon, it would be dark and he would rely entirely on the two vampires for direction. </p>
<p>Yeosang had already been blindly following Yunho as the forest began to darken with nightfall and his sense of direction became inhibited with the claustro sensation of being surrounded. He knew that this would only get worse the closer to nightfall they came. He knew that soon, no light at all would infiltrate the canopy, and that thought did little to soothe the jagged nerves in him. </p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed they’d left the bark dust path until he felt the slickness of wet earth, the ground almost claylike where he could feel it. When he glanced down at the earth it was a muted shade, the light waning quickly enough that his eyes barely perceived color now; twigs and moss and decaying leaves were strewn about the dark earth, the sheen of frost barely visible in the dying light. </p>
<p>“Be careful,” Yunho called backwards to the group from his leading position, “We’re about to cross the riverbed so it’s going to be a little slippery.”</p>
<p>Yeosang gave a verbal mumble as a response, while Wooyoung and San only nodded from a few paces behind, returning to their conversation that was being held too quietly for Yeosang to hear. They walked for a few more minutes before the earth became incredibly uneven, rough with what felt like rocks buried into the clay and decaying forest debris. Yeosang stumbled slightly on a particularly crude section, a shocked noise escaping his throat. Before he could either fall or catch himself, though, he found himself engulfed in familiar arms, the scent of ash leaving him both comforted and shy. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Yunho asked, voice gentle. Yeosang’s ear was pressed to his chest and he could hear the way it rolled through his body, vibrating his heart. “I warned you it was going to be slippery.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yeosang said, fingers knotting slightly into the thickness of Yunho’s leather jacket. Yunho produced enough heat that the fabric was warm and it left Yeosang feeling a bit light headed. Sometimes Yunho was burning hot and other’s he was barely colder than the temperature of the air, but he always smelled faintly like ash and soap. “I just tripped on something.” </p>
<p>“Well, we will be back on a path just after this little ledge. Let me help you up.” Yunho didn’t wait for a response, releasing Yeosang’s body only to shift his fingers down his arm and interweave their fingers so smoothly that it made Yeosang feel like swooning. </p>
<p>Yunho dragged him along carefully by his hand, the contact soothing the fear that Yeosang had growing in him from the darkness. The feeling of being so close to someone like Yunho left him feeling far sturdier in their night-adventure. In the end, Yeosang knew that he would do everything to protect him, the knowledge of that keeping him stable.</p>
<p>Yeosang could just barely see what Yunho had been talking about when he had said there was a ledge. It was almost as though they were in a dried riverbed -which made sense considering Yunho had warned them of such a crossing-, the claylike earth reaching Yeosang’s midriff with roots of trees and grass escaping  the earth like hands of the dead. With an expected ease, Yunho lifted himself up the ledge with his long limbs moving swiftly. Squatting down once he was steady, he offered Yeosang both of his hands with a charismatic grin. There was a second of doubt before Yeosang slid his fingers into his once again. He let out a surprised noise as Yunho lifted him quickly and deposited him just as quickly, the movement smooth but the position awkwardly like that of a child’s. The bitter thought that he <em>could</em> have been a bit more romantic made him glower at the vampire.</p>
<p>Yunho straightened his jacket for him with a big smile, one that Yeosang felt could illuminate the forest in lieu of a torchlight. He forgave him quickly at the sweet expression he admired him with. </p>
<p>The group continued on once Wooyoung and San had clammered up as well. Wooyoung hadn’t offered to lift San, which had made the human pout and complain loudly. Wooyoung had responded with the boldness that Yeosang could only ever expect from him and him alone: <em>are you saying you’re incapable of climbing a tiny little hill? Are you that weak?</em></p>
<p>The snarky reply had left the two in a bickering match that either disturbed the dead or sent them to their graves. </p>
<p>Yeosang wasn’t sure how long they continued to walk, but Yunho had been correct when he said they were going to be walking on a path after the riverbed. It was a simple path; dirt and smooth and easy to traverse in the dark. The trees here were thicker but also taller, their lowest branches far above his head. This part of the forest felt <em>ancient</em>, as though he were entering a moment of history long forgotten. He supposed in some ways he was. </p>
<p>So lost in his thoughts about the forest surrounding them, he bumped into Yunho’s broad back when the taller man stopped abruptly. </p>
<p>“Yunho-” Yeosang groaned in complaint only to be shushed. Yeosang opened his mouth to retort nastily, though the tight set of Yunho’s shoulders silenced his complaints instantly. Suddenly, Yeosang was grateful for being so close to the man, finding comfort in his demon's presence in the now entirely dark woods at sundown. Yeosang could barely see the outlines of shapes now, but he was certain that Yunho had far more capable eyes than he. </p>
<p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p>
<p>There was a moment that his heart stopped for a long enough time that Yeosang was <em>certain</em> he could have been pronounced dead on the scene. The sound had not come from the group, the two behind him having stopped and silenced themselves when Yunho had stopped. No one in their group was moving and Yeosang was horribly aware of the fact.</p>
<p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p>
<p>Yeosang’s head whipped around uselessly as he searched for the source of the sound in the neverending expanse of ever growing darkness surrounding them. He could feel his heart-rate skyrocketing, his breathing shallow and shaky as the adrenaline kicked in. He was hyper-aware of the fact that he was <em>prey</em> for much more than mountain lions and bears. It sounded like tree twigs being broken, so faint he would have missed the sound if Yunho hadn’t put him on high alert for them. </p>
<p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p>
<p>The third snapping sound was accompanied by the rustling of tree branches and Yeosang felt his instincts taking over as they alerted him of danger. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do so, but slowly he looked upwards to the branches of the tree above them. He was expecting nothing but more blackness, though his eyes were met by glowing golden ones, as vibrant as genuine melted gold, reflecting light even in the black abyss they were curled in. Yeosang’s breath left him instantly, chest tightening as he felt like fainting, mouth working over words that wouldn’t come. He was able to make out the shape of the being, humanoid but posed so catlike he had to question himself on what was truly hanging above them. </p>
<p>Yeosang tugged Yunho’s shirt silently, the vampire glancing back to him and then following his gaze up. </p>
<p>“Seonghwa!” He cheered, voice far too loud for the setting and making Yeosang shriek in surprise. Yeosang’s surprised scream triggered Wooyoung’s fight or flight and the vampire disappeared instantly, leaving a whining San behind. Wooyoung was back just as quickly as he had disappeared, draping himself over the other man while apologizing under his breath. Yunho ignored all three of them, beaming up at the golden eyes, “I was wondering when we would come across you. Come down and meet the crew.” </p>
<p>Yeosang watched with mild rapture as the demon dropped from the tree branch with all the elegance of a large cat. When he stood straight, his palm came up with a small glowing orb that began to float and illuminated the space around them in a hazy blue glow. Yeosang couldn’t help but gape at the man in front of him. He was tall, not quite as tall as Yunho but <em>close</em>, with a long body and long limbs, his entirely black outfit shaping his tapered waist and broad shoulders so prettily that Yeosang was almost obliged to admire it. His features were angular and sharp, though they were still soft and rounded, so oddly catlike that it made Yeosang nervous. Seonghwa held a darker energy than Wooyoung and Yunho, the man radiating something <em>dangerous</em> and something far more…<em>primordial</em>.</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s large gold eyes focused on Yeosang, his black gloved hands clasped in front of his legs as he studied the human with a strange look coating his features. The globe had begun to hover by his shoulder at some point during Yeosang’s assessment of him, keeping the area well-lit as it bobbed slightly. Yeosang felt as though he were being scrutinized down to his every last detail, like an essay dropped on a professor’s desk. When he spoke, his voice was low and airy, smooth as velvet and so hauntingly elegant that it reminded Yeosang of church organs. “That’s Yeosang.” </p>
<p>Yunho nodded enthusiastically, still beaming as he stepped back and tossed an arm around Yeosang’s shoulder, “Sure is!” </p>
<p>“I could smell you on him a mile away,” Seonghwa said, looking back at Yunho with a look that Yeosang could almost call disapproving. “You need to be more careful, Yunho. Scenting a human this strongly has…<em>implications</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho looked shy as Yeosang looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing as he watched the vampire squirm under the elders' gaze. Yeosang had been under the impression that the scenting wasn’t controllable, that Yunho had just <em>naturally</em> rubbed off on him. “I know, Hwa,” Yunho mumbled in response, jerking his chin forward, “Let’s talk at home, where it’s safe.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa’s raised eyebrow promised a continued discussion, but nonetheless he turned around and began heading down the path silently. There was a wordless command to follow in the action, one that the group followed. Yunho took up Yeosang’s side as they began down the dirt path that seemed to appear only as they were walking it, looking oddly sheepish as he played with his sweater sleeves. “Sorry that he scared you. I should’ve warned you that Seonghwa is… a little different.”</p>
<p>“<em>Different</em>?” Yeosang questioned nervously, eyeing the back of the catlike demon. “How?”</p>
<p>Yunho scratched at his inner elbow, looking at the demon ahead of them as well, though his gaze was far more sincere and reverent than Yeosang’s prying eyes. Seonghwa walked as though he were gliding, body rolling like fog over the ocean. He was graceful in an unrealistic way and felt <em>ancient</em>. He suited the thick forest, Yeosang thought; dark and mysterious and entirely <em>magical</em>.</p>
<p>“Well,” Yunho started, his voice pensive with an undercurrent that Yeosang wasn’t able to pinpoint, not entirely. He almost sounded bemused as he continued,  “Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s relationship is rather unorthodox to begin with. They’re a bonded pair.”</p>
<p>Yeosang couldn’t tell if he was making a joke or not, unsure if he should laugh or not. Instead he glanced at Seonghwa and back again, thankful for the bobbing orb of light that gave them just enough luminosity to see. Yeosang ignored how dark the forest looked around them now, instead focusing on the area he could see and the dirt path beneath their feet. “A pair?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re bonded. Seonghwa isn’t- he’s not really a <em>vampire</em>, per se. He ended up being classified as one just because of his connection with Hongjoong which kind of indoctrinated him into being a vampire.” </p>
<p>“What the hell is he then?” Yeosang whispered, though he had little doubt that Seonghwa could hear every word spoken between the two. Something about the man felt incorporeal, omniscient, like he was everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was an unnerving feeling, like he was being watched despite the man facing forward with his shoulders set straight. </p>
<p>“I’m- Well, to be completely honest, Yeosang, I’m not sure.” Yunho’s voice was low but not secretive, just thoughtful and distant. Yeosang’s eyebrows furrowed and the vampire shrugged as he continued, “He’s a demon born of old black magic that was cursed long ago. Riveting tale, ask him to tell you sometime.” Yeosang didn’t think he would, but he didn’t say that outloud. “Hongjoong and he bonded because Seonghwa needed a host and Hongjoong needed power. Seonghwa’s deal with Hongjoong made the two of them become vampires. Seonghwa essentially sired himself, a very unusual occurrence.” </p>
<p>“A very <em>impossible</em> occurrence,” Seonghwa’s deep voice rolled backwards to them, though he didn’t look back. “Demons don’t often create themselves.” </p>
<p>Yeosang wasn’t sure what to make of the story, nor Seonghwa’s interruption, but Yunho took it with a blinding smile as always, even in the misty and dark woods. “Everything came from something, but the origin is always <em>singular</em>.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa didn’t reply, instead ceasing movement. Yeosang watched nervously as he swung his right arm across his body and in a high arch over his head as though removing a sheet from a high place. With the movement the air wobbled and chased after his limb, revealing a rather somber looking door with an ornately carved black iron frame, peaked in the center with what looked to be a crying cherub. The handle was large and heavy, circular all save the cherub hanging off the bottom. Seonghwa didn’t touch the handle, there wasn’t a <em>need</em> to as the door swung open with a soundless motion. A gaping blackness lay ahead, darker than even the forest around them. Seonghwa entered wordlessly, the void swallowing him whole as soon as he stepped in. </p>
<p>“Welcome to my home,” Yunho said with an underlying giddiness to his voice. He walked forward, ducking instintucally under the frame depite the generous gap between his head and the top. Yeosang hesitated before following, staring into the black wall in front of him. He felt as though he were walking into the abyss of death, but he wondered if the truth about the place he was entering was any better. </p>
<p>Yunho wouldn’t lead him astray, however, so he trusted the man and took a deep breath. He stepped through, letting the darkness swallow him as well, hoping that Wooyoung and San followed quickly. </p>
<p>The darkness was eerily warm against his skin but just as silent as he expected once he entered. There was a second where he was concerned that he had been forgotten about, left alone to hopefully find his way around. As quickly as the thought came it was snuffed equally as quick when a warm hand slid into his own, long fingers wrapping around his. As familiar as the fingers were, the unexpected contact still made Yeosang shriek into the silence of the abyss, body jerking as he leaped backwards. He was effectively tugged back to the familiar body by their connected hands. His throat tore slightly with the second terror of the night, his eyes watering as he coughed lightly against the way his heart was lodged in his throat.</p>
<p>Yunho’s laugh filled the area they were in, echoing away from them along with Yeosang’s cry. His shoulder bumped Yeosang’s as the two stood closely. When Yeosang’s heart finally settled in his chest he wheezed, “You’re going to <em>kill</em> me, Yunho.” </p>
<p>“That would be pointless,” Wooyoung’s voice said from behind him, “Why bring you all the way here just to kill you.” </p>
<p>“Wooyoung? Where’s Sannie?” Yeosang felt a slight bit of panic, turning around to stare wide eyed into the dark, fearing for his friends safety. It was terrifying being completely sightless in this area, his other senses heightened but also dulled in the room that smelled like nothing except dust. Yeosang could see his own hands when he looked down, could see his own <em>body</em>, though he couldn’t see anything else within the void, including the hand gripping his own.</p>
<p>“I’ve got him,” Wooyoung said, an overly sweet tone carrying through his voice, “Unlike Yunho I didn’t want to scare him so I held his hand as we walked through. I’m not quite as evil.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Yeosang,” San said from beside Wooyoung, confirming the vampire's words and allowing Yeosang to relax into Yunho’s side. </p>
<p>“Are we going to be wandering the darkness all night or is there eventually light?” Yeosang couldn’t help but ask. </p>
<p>Yunho gave a chuckle and began walking, his footsteps echoing against what sounded like smooth stone flooring. “We will exit this area soon enough. It’s just a small room, but it’s enchanted as a way to disorient those who enter who are not a member of the coven. Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and I all see the room as it is, you and San however see it as the void. It’s a safety precaution.” </p>
<p>“What about those who can see in the dark?” Yeosang asked, curiosity burning within him at this new information. </p>
<p>“You aren’t in darkness, Yeosang. Darkness is just the absence of light.” Seonghwa’s voice spoke from somewhere not far ahead of him and the tone sent shivers over his skin, “You are in the <em>nothing</em>.”</p>
<p>Yeosang felt a pit grow in his stomach, leaning closer to Yunho as he attempted to chase away the feeling that clung to him at Seonghwa’s words. Yeosang didn’t like being in the absence of <em>everything</em>. Just as the panic of his situation began to set in, there was a crack in the nothingness, orange light creating a seam that only got bigger as he watched.</p>
<p> <em>A door</em>. </p>
<p>A door was opening. He wasn’t sure why it took him so long to register the fact, but once he did he could see Seonghwa’s frame lingering just by it, holding a door that matched the one they had entered before. </p>
<p>Yeosang hurried forward, dragging Yunho along behind him as he rushed to escape the feeling of <em>nothing</em>. Yeosang briefly thought that if <em>that</em> was what death or hell was like, he no longer wished to experience either. As he entered the doorframe and brushed by Seonghwa, he couldn’t help but notice the small bit of a grin the demon wore as though he were amused by Yeosang’s panic. Yeosang wasn’t sure how he felt about Seonghwa, the man completely unreadable thus far in his perspective. He made a note to avoid the man’s presence when Yunho wasn’t around, at least until he had fully decided what he thought of the demon. </p>
<p>The area he entered was a hallway in shades of cream and gold, the walls and floor a matching light stone and heavy burgundy drapes hung over what Yeosang assumed were windows. Sconces on the walls flickered with candlelight that left everything glowing in a warm hue, though the small glass chandeliers provided additional lighting. Yeosang was in momentary awe, the aura so elegant and grand that he felt as though he had stepped into a palace. </p>
<p>Yeosang was only drawn from his trance when Seonghwa brushed by him, wandering silently down the hall, his steps soundless as though he were wearing soft soled shoes and not heavy boots. Yunho didn’t say anything as he gently prodded Yeosang into movement, the two falling in step together as they followed behind. The urge to glance back at Wooyoung and San and be sure they made it through the <em>nothing</em> safely plagued him momentarily, but he could hear San’s mumbles to Wooyoung and felt content with that assurance. He didn’t feel <em>safe</em> turning his attention from Seonghwa- the man felt like a genuine predator, poised to kill at any sign of weakness.</p>
<p>The trip through the sharp, doorless hallways was quick as the pace Seonghwa set was brisk and left little room for questions or chat, though Wooyoung and San seemed to managed despite.</p>
<p>Seonghwa stopped at a curtain, grabbing the thick velvet fabric in his hand and tugging it aside, revealing yet another door identical to the ones previously. It made Yeosang wonder how they learned their whereabouts in the seemingly endless castle. He made a mental note to himself to inquire about it to Yunho later.</p>
<p> Once again, Seonghwa didn’t touch the door as it opened, revealing a room that looked far cooler in tone than the hallways had. When he ducked inside, Yunho quickly followed, dragging Yeosang along with by their joined hands. </p>
<p>Inside the room was far more relaxed than the hallways, several comfortable looking navy colored couches were set up along one side of the room, wooden furniture neatly arranged around them, a television hanging in the center near the couches, and several shelving units holding what appeared to be movies, gaming consoles, and the games themselves. The floor was light hardwood that complimented the pale blue walls nicely, white curtains covering what Yeosang assumed was either windows or doors, and shaggy white fur rugs strewn about prettily. White lights were hung around the room surrounded by fluff that made them look like clouds trapped within the building. It all looked oddly <em>homey</em> and nothing like the hallways had. </p>
<p>“Seonghwa!” A slightly pitchy voice cried from one of the couches, “You’re finally back.” </p>
<p>The man who the voice belonged to was what Yeosang could only describe as <em>beautiful</em>. He was short -shorter than Yeosang by several centimeters- and had sharp features that looked as though he had crawled from someone's sketchbook. If Seonghwa felt ancient, this man felt <em>timeless</em>. His hair was a vibrant white that gleamed blue in the setting and his smile rivaled Yunho’s in vibrancy. Yeosang couldn’t help but notice the line of piercings decorating one ear and the beautiful silver jewelry he wore, several dangling pieces looking like planets and stars that twinkled with gems- Yeosang’s favorite was the piece hanging from his upper helix with a thin chain and a small opal ball hanging off the end that looked like a planet. He was dressed casually, so comfortable and sweet looking, in a white turtleneck and grey knit cardigan, black pants peeking out from where the cardigan hung on his thighs and his black socked feet slipping across the floor as he made his way to the group. </p>
<p>“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa greeted, a sincere warmth lightening his tone. The way he spoke to the man surprised Yeosang. If he hadn’t said his name, the gentle tenderness he spoke was plenty of an indication as to who he was. When Hongjoong arrived directly in front of him with an expression that looked like he had caught a star, Seonghwa mumbled an almost silent <em>Butterfly</em>. Yeosang felt as though he were intruding upon something private at the heart-stopping smile Hongjoong responded with. In a more public tone, Seonghwa said, “Everyone is here.” </p>
<p>“Should we just do the meeting here, then?” A second voice called from one of the other couches. This vampire didn’t stand, lounging still as he assessed the group with lidded eyes and lazy grin.</p>
<p>He was a broad man, thick with muscles that pressed against the black tee shirt and acid wash red jeans he wore. His hair was the same shade of red as his pants and when he blinked up at Yeosang, there was a red hue to his brown eyes that was only <em>just</em> visible from the distance. His features were strong, broad and wide, but unnervingly pretty. <em>Jongho</em>, Yeosang’s mind supplied as he racked his memory of Yunho’s coven, the youngest member.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not,” Hongjoong said with a shrug, snatching Seonghwa’s arm and dragging the willing man to one of the couches. Yeosang watched as Seonghwa sat neatly on the couch, knees slightly apart and back straight, while Hongjoong balled himself up on the couch, half squatting and half lounging. He occasionally would sway to bump into Seonghwa’s shoulder with a smile passed his way, making the austere demon’s lips curl only slightly. Seeing the two together was like seeing two sides of a coin and suddenly he understood what Yunho had meant by they were a bonded set. </p>
<p>Wooyoung dragged San by his shoulders past Yunho and Yeosang, just to deposit themselves on the couch next to Jongho, making the younger grumble about the fact that they could’ve taken <em>any</em> other couch. Wooyoung just quipped something about it being more fun to annoy him than anything else. Yeosang only half paid attention to the conversation as Hongjoong’s eyes had fallen on him. </p>
<p>It was strange how intimidating the man’s gaze was, despite his soft appearance and unthreatening physicality. “You must be Yeosang,” Hongjoong said finally addressing him with a tilt of his head. “Yunho’s told us a lot about you.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Yeosang said, voice coming out in a crackly fashion with surprise curling the words, “Yeah, I’m- I’m Yeosang.”</p>
<p>“Please, come sit.” Hongjoong gestured to the final free couch that created the open square and was more of a loveseat than a full couch, “You have a lot to hear this evening and I doubt you wish to do it hovering in the archway. Truly, Yunho should’ve invited you to sit, but he’s a rather rude host.” </p>
<p>“Hey! I am not!” Yunho said, dropping Yeosang’s hand and bumbling over to the couch, “I’m a <em>great</em> host. I just don’t baby people. Now Yeosangie, come here.”</p>
<p>He drawled the words in an overly pitched tone that made Yeosang grimace, but did as instructed anyways. He sat politely, legs crossed and hands clasping his knee as he looked to Hongjoong again. </p>
<p>“So, I’m sure by now everyone knows that I’ve taken the role as leader,” Hongjoong looked around as though he were waiting for an objection. When none was heard he moved on swiftly with a self-satisfied grin. “That means that we are no longer a target for other vampires, but there’s been some rather peculiar things that we have been noticing.” </p>
<p>“The roads have appeared again.” Seonghwa filled in, taking over effortlessly. Yeosang glanced to Yunho in confusion at the seemingly cryptic words. Yunho looked unusually stoney, expression completely blank and unreadable as he stared at Seonghwa with level eyes. Wooyoung and Jongho wore mirrored expressions of malcontent, but San looked as clueless as Yeosang felt. </p>
<p>“The roads?” Yeosang repeated, speaking carefully in fear that he was overstepping. When no one chastised him for his comment he continued, “There are disappearing roads?” </p>
<p>“They don’t disappear, not <em>really</em>,” Hongjoong said slowly, tapping his chin with a well manicured finger, “More or less, they <em>shift</em>. It’s like a pathway of sorts and there are <em>plenty</em> of them on this world- roads that start abruptly and end just as suddenly. Roads that lead to nowhere, roads that lead to <em>somewhere</em>. They’re paths- all of them- and sometimes the destination is not the same it was before. Are you following so far?” </p>
<p>Yeosang truthfully couldn’t say if he was or not and the hesitation made Seonghwa sigh lightly before taking over. “These roads shift because their destinations shift. Not every road is permanent. We fear that this road shifted because there are others travelling a distance to disrupt what we have.”</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded slowly, blinking as he thought. It was San who spoke though, voice unconcerned and unashamed, “So, you’re afraid of an invasion from a group of people who made the roads shift?”</p>
<p>“Precisely, beautiful boy,” Hongjoong clapped once and nodded enthusiastically. San preened under the compliment, dimples creasing quickly, “There are few groups of demons who shift paths in order to arrive places, most preferring to leave no trace and give no warning. There’s a grand risk with road shifting that the destination will <em>not</em> be what was intended, so only demons with plenty of experience and power do things such as this.” </p>
<p>“Why you guys?” Yeosang asked, the question burning his tongue and he felt like shrinking as the coven looked to him with curious gazes, “I mean, what’s the point in coming after you now? If Hongjoong is the coven leader and there’s no group to forcefully assimilate, what else is there? Why are they so interested in you guys?” </p>
<p>“What, do you not find us interesting?” Wooyoung teased with a fake pout that still had Yeosang stuttering. </p>
<p>“Think about our location, Yeosang,” Seonghwa said, voice even and patient, expression equally as placid as it had been in the forest. “We are surrounded by a very old, very wise, very powerful forest. We have a large population of youthful bodies. The town is small and quiet and fairly reserved. We have a lottery-winning abode.” </p>
<p>Yeosang nodded slowly, remembering a comment Yunho had made a short while ago about the fresh and constant supply of people attending the university. “And because you were leaderless for a while your defenses weakened? And I assume they’re hoping you haven’t built up the strength to fend them off yet?” </p>
<p>“They don’t have to hope,” Seonghwa said, slightly bitter though it didn’t seem to be directed towards Yeosang, “Hongjoong is still adjusting which means the powers of our borders and curses are wavering slightly. That’s why this meeting has been called. There’s a surplus of demons awaiting a chance to crawl through our barriers and wreak havoc on those within our protection. Also with the increase of demons in our area, the spirits have been growing restless.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been noticing that,” Wooyoung said, voice distant as he tapped his chin, “There’s been an increase in spirits in the university. Thick-skull over there nearly got snatched by a spector the other day.” </p>
<p>Yeosang scowled at him, but it was San who interjected, “It’s still so odd to me that you guys even worry about us.” San looked at each of them with furrowed brows as he seemed to assess his line of thought, “I mean, aren’t you guys supposed to want to eat all of us? Why bother with all this protecting and whatever?” </p>
<p>“If we ate all of the university students we would have no one to make deals with.” Wooyoung supplied, knocking his shoulder into San’s, “We would have to travel elsewhere and then run out of people there and then continually migrate until everyone was dead or a demon. Does that <em>really</em> sound like a good plan?”</p>
<p>San glowered at him, chewing his lip as his dimples appeared and disappeared, “It would be kind of stupid, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Not to mention, the hunters would become more prevalent.” Jongho added, looking at the table in front of him, “If huge populations started decreasing by huge numbers rapidly, the hunters are going to know exactly what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Yeosang looked to Yunho, but the other man’s gaze was locked on Seonghwa. The two seemed to be having a private debate, entirely silent.</p>
<p>“There are hunters?” He finally asked Jongho instead, the youngest taking a second to understand that he was being addressed. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” He said finally, voice slightly gloomy as he seemed to be recounting a memory he tried to forget, “There’s not many, but they have little cults that they built up. Some of them are a little more aggressive with their hunting and others more passive. It really depends.”</p>
<p>Yeosang felt his head ache at the thought of there being yet <em>another</em> layer to this. </p>
<p>“Anyways,” Hongjoong interjected, bringing the conversation back around once again and catching Yeosang’s eye as he looked between him and San, “You two are in the most danger here. You reek of vampire and you are prime naivety and easy pickings. You’re both going to have to be more careful onwards.”</p>
<p>“Well, how do I do that?” San asked, head tilting not unlike a cat’s would in curiosity. Yeosang forgot that San had had <em>no</em> introduction to this as he had. Wooyoung and Yunho had spent time adjusting Yeosang to this, giving tidbits and tips as they went. <em>This</em> was San’s introduction, outside of whatever Wooyoung had told him privately. Yeosang felt slightly guilty and made another note to himself to check in on how his best friend was coping with it. </p>
<p>“There are many ways to tell of a demon’s presence,” Seonghwa said slowly and clearly, “Inside of buildings the easiest way to sense their presence for both corporeal and incorporeal demons, is the temperature shifting suddenly. Incorporeal demons drain the energy from surrounding areas in order to apparate, causing a decrease in temperature as that’s the quickest and easiest form of energy transfer. Corporeal demons cause drafts which cool the surrounding areas, typically from their sudden movements or powers or whatever trick they’ve pulled from their hat. Mind you, this only applies to <em>indoors</em> and it’s not applicable to <em>every</em> draft or cold spot you feel.”</p>
<p>“So,” San said after a moment, blinking owlishly at Seonghwa, “Am I supposed to avoid every faulty classroom on that 200-year-old campus, just in case there <em>might</em> be a demon inside?” </p>
<p>“It’s a university, San,” Yunho spoke finally, seeming to break out of whatever thoughts had stolen his mind, “It’s unlikely that there <em>isn’t</em> a demon in every classroom.” </p>
<p>San threw his hands up as Seonghwa passed Yunho a stifling glare that the man only smiled at. Yeosang wondered what kind of steel Yunho’s nerves were built from in order to never feel an ounce of fear. Hongjoong looked tired already, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily with a breath Yeosang was sure he didn’t need to take. “I should have known this meeting was going to be <em>impossible</em>.” </p>
<p>“Impossible?” Wooyoung repeated, “We’re making great progress. San knows not to get killed and Yeosang- well, I’m not sure what Yeosang knows.” </p>
<p>“I also know that any demon that meets me might fall hopelessly in love with me,” San said dreamily, intonation rather dramatic given the setting, “At least, that’s what every fantasy romance movie says will happen.”</p>
<p>“The ancient have no love for the young.” Seonghwa said, voice as heavy as his gaze as it landed on San. Yeosang wasn’t sure if San didn’t notice or simply had no sense of self-preservation as the man didn’t shrivel in the slightest. </p>
<p>“Hm, that’s strange,” Yunho said thoughtfully, a tone that only meant he was stirring trouble and Yeosang could already feel the headache coming, “Especially considering I’ve fucked plenty of them.” </p>
<p>There was a collective groan as Yeosang dropped his head into his palm and squeezed his eyes shut. He mumbled, “I swear I’m going to jump off of my dorm block roof.” </p>
<p>Yunho gave a bright laugh and tossed an arm around his shoulders, undoubtedly grinning to the displeasure of everyone else, “I think that would be fun! I’d catch you before you hit the ground!” </p>
<p>“Is there any way to keep you all on topic or should I just hope that you all don’t go out there and get yourselves killed?” Hongjoong asked as he ruffled his slightly disheveled hair. “I’m beginning to think you all have no concerns for your lives or your safety.”</p>
<p>“All I have to go back to is twenty years of student debt and <em>half</em> of a <em>half</em> of a leftover pizza that I stole from Yeosang’s fridge,” San quipped, knocking his knees together, “Please give me a reason to live.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong looked as though he were going to speak, mouth slightly agape and forming half words and eyes focused on the man before he dropped his forehead into his palm and succumbed to the moment. Jongho, however, must have found it hilarious as he was bent backwards laughing into the air as Wooyoung wheezed along with him.</p>
<p>Seonghwa began patting Hongjoong’s back gently, almost apologetically, before he looked at the group with now dark eyes. Yeosang wondered if his eyes only glowed gold in the night or if it was a slip of magic that caused that.</p>
<p> “I think it’s best if we split up and discuss this. It’s clear we aren’t going to get very far discussing all of this together. Yeosang, San, you’re going to accompany me. The rest of you stay here and try not to push Hongjoong into an early grave.”</p>
<p>“Early?” Wooyoung asked, tilting his head as he crossed his legs, “That bitch has been alive for <em>centuries</em>, he’s overdue if anything.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa only sighed and stood as Hongjoong looked up at him with something Yeosang almost thought could be pathetically pleading. Seonghwa gave a half smile and shrug in response, stepping away from his arms reach, “He’s not entirely wrong.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sidenote: </p>
<p>i really wanna write a small spin-off of hongjoong and seonghwa's backstory once i finish this fic bc i am In Love with the concept i've created for them (and i'm seongjoong trash so...)</p>
<p>ANYWAYS! we finally met the rest of the coven :,) and i'm super glad bc this arc is literally my favorite sjfhfhgjg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 3.3 Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~ this chapter is brought to you by wave - overture as it is stuck in my head along with san's growls. </p>
<p>i have a question for you lot at the end of this chapter~ </p>
<p>enjoy, as always!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa led the two to a library, the walls black and the shelves white and double-stacked with books of every variety surrounding them like the bricks of a knowledgeable tomb. The room was large but felt cozy and intimate with emerald colored carpeting and muted floral patterned furniture, throws and pillows decorating random spots that looked suspiciously like Hongjoong’s taste. There was a nagging curiosity in Yeosang’s mind to discover how much of this place was remnants of the old clan leader and where the current members expressed themselves throughout the home. Yunho had made it very clear that he viewed this as his <em>home</em> and it gave Yeosang a small craving to see what he could learn about the vampire that he didn’t already know- to see a side that he hadn’t shown him yet. </p>
<p>Yeosang watched, awkwardly loitering in the center of the room while Seonghwa sat himself neatly on one high-backed armchair, smoothening his slacks as he awaited the two to sit. He sat like a statue, carved from jade and ivory, entirely poised and pristine while he waited for the other two to find themselves. San was the first to do so, crawling onto one of the large armchairs and curling the fluffy looking throw around him immediately. Seonghwa’s gaze was heavy on Yeosang while he waited; while Yeosang couldn’t read minds, he knew he had to be thinking about something to do with the workings of him and Yunho. The eldest seemed to harbor a million opinions on the state of their…<em>interactions</em> and Yeosang wasn’t entirely sure he could handle listening to them. </p>
<p>He shook himself out of his thoughts, sitting down in the center of the only long couch in the room, it being the last seat in the direct vicinity of the other two. </p>
<p>Only once Seonghwa was sure that the other two had settled into their seats did he speak again, “Now is the time to ask any questions you have. I won’t be so generous with information in the future, so this is your one chance to ask <em>everything</em> free of charge.”</p>
<p>The awkward damn that had formed seemed to break all at once with the invitation, as Yeosang and San spoke at the same time, their words overlapping in a mess of <em>what are you</em> and <em>what is death like?</em></p>
<p>The two stared at each other with odd expressions, but Seonghwa chuckled lightly, the sound sweeter than Yeosang expected. When he looked back to Seonghwa, the vampire looked unusually relaxed, expression slightly fond and disarming. He almost looked as though he were interacting with children and the thought made Yeosang pout slightly. With soft eyes and softer smile, Seonghwa answered them each. “I have no idea what death is like, San, I’m still very much <em>alive</em>. I just happen to have been <em>alive</em> for a very long time. As for your inquiry, Yeosang, I am a demon and I am Hongjoong’s familiar.”</p>
<p>San seemed content with his answer, nodding with pursed lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But,” Yeosang asked carefully, hoping he wasn’t intruding on too personal of information. If now was the only time Seonghwa would answer these questions, he was certainly going to satiate the curiosity he had for the man, though he still didn’t wish to make him uncomfortable or pry into something that was decidedly <em>not his business</em>. “Yunho said that’s uncommon and that you weren’t technically a vampire before meeting Hongjoong; what did he mean by that? Also you said you were a <em>demon</em>, but not a <em>vampire</em>, specifically, so I’m not inclined to believe that that’s coincidental.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa didn’t look uncomfortable, not in the way that Yeosang had expected him to at the questions. Instead he looked mournful, as if remembering a moment that he had long since grieved yet never fully let go. He looked melancholic in the soft lighting of the library, dreary in a tired way. Yeosang’s heart clenched, the sad gleam in Seonghwa’s eyes holding onto the organ with a grip tight enough to choke him.</p>
<p>“I was a demon before Hongjoong, that much is true; I have been alive for much longer than the earth could recount. I made the occasional bad ally within all of that time and eventually I paid the price in terms of a curse.” Seonghwa paused to lick his lips, looking down to the fingers interlocked on his lap as though he were seeing something that neither Yeosang nor San ever could. “I couldn’t use my magic- at least, not without a host. I took on several human hosts, witches mainly, but there was a distinct problem with them...Witches, like all humans, die.”</p>
<p>The pause that Seonghwa gave made Yeosang feel as though he too were grieving now, his chest aching with a pain that was not his own. Seonghwa was transparent in his emotions, the colors of them written across his face so easily that it was contagious. Yeosang could tell where the story was going, feeling the mourn piling in the room along with them.</p>
<p> “They die too quickly and I was stuck spending my time wandering the earth with the universe’s magic just barely out of reach. Demons don’t take on familiars- it’s almost an insult, considering familiars are meant to increase one's powers. Familiars are like a conductor, if you aren’t sure. Having a familiar seems as though one isn’t powerful enough on their own, hence why demons rarely -if ever- take them. I was stuck between recycling mortals and crippling disuse. But then, I met Hongjoong.” There was a warmth that blossomed across his cheeks then, expression changing only enough that Yeosang could breathe again. It was no less sad, but far more reverent and the ache in his chest hadn’t ceased, but the cause was entirely different.</p>
<p> “He had been accused of being a witch and was being drowned out in the river; a truly pitiful sight to stumble across. It seemed to be the final crack in my patience, considering I slaughtered the townsfolk; it was easy and I was bored and frustration is one hell of a wrathful thing. He wouldn’t survive, that much I knew. If the water he had breathed didn’t drown him first, then pneumonia surely would catch quickly. I told him as such. It was cute, the way he called <em>me</em> a witch.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa paused then, a fond expression on his face as he smiled to his lap. Yeosang fidgeted with his knee, suddenly feeling like he was once again intruding on a very private, very <em>personal</em> moment. “I asked him if he’d like to make a deal with me: if he were to keep me as his eternal shadow, I would give him the gift of eternal life. It was a fair deal, a just deal. However, when I made the offer, I became a vampire- there are no other demons that make deals- and because of <em>that</em>, Hongjoong, too, became a vampire. It’s obscure and I’ve never found another case similar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A very </em>impossible<em> occurrence. Demons don’t often create themselves.</em> Seonghwa’s earlier statement sparked in the back of Yeosang’s mind, the words finally holding true meaning to him. They truly were an <em>odd</em> couple, Yeosang thought.</p>
<p> “I’m not sure what all Yunho has shared, but most demons consider vampires to be the weakest of all- the fact that we <em>ask</em> for what we take. Many vampires ignore our nature in order to appear strong to others, but I find them rather disgraceful. To ignore your nature is to ignore the place you were given by the universe. To answer your question, Yeosang: I lived against my nature and in response the universe <em>took my nature</em>. I’m not what I was, but I’m not...Anyways, the end of the story is what you see now- <em>who</em> I am now. I’m simply <em>Hongjoong’s familiar</em>.”</p>
<p>Despite the aching sadness, Seonghwa looked completely content with the story. There was such a fond, delicate emotion clouding his expression as he held Yeosang’s gaze. Something told Yeosang that, despite everything, he wouldn’t have changed the path he took. </p>
<p>“What exactly is a familiar?” San asked, breaking Yeosang and Seonghwa out of the moment they were stuck in together.</p>
<p>Seonghwa assessed the other before licking his lips and continued, “Familiars are demons, typically shapeshifters, who rely on other beings as conductors for their magic. When a familiar bonds with a host, their souls become connected- it’s how they are able to amplify their magic.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you stopped taking human hosts.” Yeosang said, voice tight. Seonghwa’s eyes fell back to him with a tired look that confirmed Yeosang’s suspicions without words, “It hurt you every time they died.”</p>
<p>“Such is the reason for my curse.” Seonghwa said after a long moment of silence and Yeosang felt his heartbeat heavier, the pain in Seonghwa’s eyes so vivid it might as well have been Yeosang’s own. “I was cursed as a punishment and punished I was.”</p>
<p>Yeosang ached, suddenly feeling far more weighted than he was, and a spark of guilt caught fire in his chest for being so afraid of the vampire. He wanted to say something, wanted to soothe the sudden injuries he had reopened, but Seonghwa moved on quickly, blinking away any signs of his tortured past, and regaining the stoney facade he had undoubtedly hand-carved for moments like these, moments where he had no shield and had no support. Yeosang wondered how many years he had carried this facade around, how many times he was set to deal with this pain alone. </p>
<p>“Now, do you have any questions about how to keep yourselves safe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yunho was <em>tired</em> of the meeting and it had barely started. Hongjoong was covering things he already had expected like the sightings of wolves nearby and the angry centaurs and the suspected fae activity. Yunho just wanted to curl up and hold Yeosang, feeling drained as it was. </p>
<p>Still, he understood the importance of such a meeting and sat through it as a dutiful covenmate would. Hongjoong was doing his responsibilities as leader and these meetings were important to be in agreement on how to react, so despite the overlapping information, Yunho listened carefully. They had deduced that other vampires were no longer a threat to them, Jongho having confirmed such with the druids a few days prior. Additionally, he had come back with the information that the fae were stalking the grounds and setting out traps and were also more than likely the cause of the roads shifting.</p>
<p>“Sly bastards,” Wooyoung chided with a raise of his nose. He was leaning back with his legs stretched out and arms crossed, looking oddly relaxed considering how stressed he had been prior. Yunho assumed it was the comfort of being home combined with the assurance of Hongjoong’s new leadership that had him less guarded. “They’re always causing problems.”</p>
<p>“They always come running at the first sign of a weak point,” Jongho said, a shiver running its course through him. Jongho was still so young, Yunho thought, the red haired boy never having truly experienced all the terrors that come along with the world they live in. The thought of him gaining such experience was inevitable, though it didn’t settle well in Yunho’s chest. “They’re <em>vultures</em>.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong winced and rubbed his face, body slumped against the couch and feet outstretched, similar to Wooyoung’s position though far more dejected. “It doesn’t help that Ryu used to pick fights with them. May the universe cradle her, but <em>fuck</em> she set us up for failure on that front.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine,” Yunho said sympathetically, wanting to reach over and pat Hongjoong, but the space between them declined his wishes. Hongjoong met his eyes, searching the other’s face as though he could find the answers there. Yunho didn’t have them- didn’t know what else to offer other than light-hearted comments and comfort. He hoped it was enough. “We will be fine. We are always fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Dinner wasn’t something Yeosang had considered having at a vampire coven, but as it turned out Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Wooyoung loved to cook and were greatly excited to have guests to cook <em>for</em>. Yunho had said that they cooked all the time regardless of there being no true need for them to eat, but that they were ecstatic to have some company to dote over. Yeosang suspected family dinners had a lot to do with the lingering tethers to humanity that Yunho had told him about, though he didn’t ask. He had had enough dreary information handed to him that evening, he no longer wished to think about the greyer parts of life.</p>
<p>Yeosang had been sent to set the table with Yunho after the groups reunited, the duo moving quietly together to set up placemats and silverware. The dining room was an odd shape, like a rectangle that had been compressed on one end, and held only several full china cabinets, a low hanging silver chandelier that curved in intricate patterns not unlike a spider’s web, and a long table big enough to fit at least twelve guests not including the head and end. Yeosang was fascinated by the legs of the table, carved with faces and wings and eyes- he hadn’t ever seen furniture with such design. He vaguely recalled Yunho telling him that Hongjoong was an artist of many talents and he wondered if this was one of his pieces. A long red runner cloth ran the entire length of the table, hanging off on either ends, with delicate nonsensical gold patterns covering the space, a single unlit candelabra in the exact center. It was overall incredibly formal with black marble floors and pale walls, but there was something equally homey about it- the family portrait hanging between two cabinets, the dents and scratches in the surface of the table, the paintings hung unevenly across the walls, all giving it a touch of personality that made Yeosang smile.</p>
<p>“Hongjoong’s really excited to have guests for dinner.” Yunho said suddenly, coming up behind Yeosang and startling him from his thoughts. “I know it’s basically midnight, but are you okay with eating?” </p>
<p>Yeosang went to respond, but arms curved around his waist and dragged him back into a familiar chest, and rendered him speechless. It was as soothing as it was arousing, being held again after the horribly long day combined with the time they had spent apart. He nodded slowly, not trusting his voice to come out even. He could feel the breath on his neck from when Yunho spoke, could feel the shifting of his clothes, the warmth he emitted. Yeosang was positive Yunho was focused on the way his pulse had jumped and increased, cursing his own body for the way that he was unable to hide any of his reactions from the vampire.</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” He said lowly in his throat and Yeosang thought that the word had never sounded so <em>threatening</em>. His attraction to Yunho was such a strange phenomenon that he truly never wished to dissect. “I was hoping to have my own snack later tonight.”</p>
<p>Yeosang trembled slightly at the prospect and then let out a weak sob as he felt Yunho’s single fang drag lightly over his neck. His body went limp in response, having grown accustomed to succumbing easily at this point. He cursed it, but found no strength to correct it as Yunho let himself lav at the fragile skin of his pulsepoint. He felt Yunho must need the distraction and contact as much as he did- Yunho <em>never</em> instigated more intimate contact without the privacy of somewhere isolated. The recognition made Yeosang sink into him further, allowing him to fully hold him up now. </p>
<p>“Not in the dining room.” Yeosang jumped, startled at the intrusion. Yunho merely dropped his chin onto his shoulder and pouted at the presence. Seonghwa stood in the doorway, looking unimpressed, holding a glass carafe of dark red liquid that didn’t move with his body. Seonghwa was unusually stable, scarily so, and Yeosang suspected it had to do with whatever he was born as. Yeosang eyed the carafe warily, glancing back up at Seonghwa who smirked lightly in response, clearing reading the questions on his tongue, “It’s raspberry wine.”</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded numbly, reluctantly breaking away from Yunho to continue setting the table. He felt slightly embarrassed from the moment that Seonghwa had walked in on; he didn’t want Yunho’s family’s impression of him to be something promiscuous, but Seonghwa had seemed to take a liking to him throughout the evening. </p>
<p>Yeosang watched as Seonghwa sat the carafe down and then disappeared silently again, presumably to go and help Hongjoong in the kitchen once more. Yeosang waited until he was sure that Seonghwa was gone before glaring up at Yunho, who just smiled cheekily in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Dinner was a variety of foods that they had been excited to make- several noodle dishes with broths, fish, rice, multiple types of vegetables cooked in various manners. Yeosang thought it all looked delicious and expertly crafted, though he supposed that was the perk of it being made by someone older than several countries- <em>lots</em> of years of practice.</p>
<p> Wooyoung had found himself sat between Jongho and Hongjoong, his chair scooted intentionally closer so as to annoy the leader while they ate. Hongjoong sat at the head of the table, occasionally passing Wooyoung a knowing glare, meanwhile Jongho was babbling a story from work excitedly. The story made both Seonghwa and Hongjoong watch him like proud parents. Seonghwa sat on the other side of Hongjoong, neatly eating his food in small bites, offering a lax smile in response. Yunho was gobbling his food down next to Seonghwa, seemingly ignoring Jongho as he had probably heard the story before, though he did occasionally pipe in with an offhanded comment. San sat directly across from Yeosang, the two at the end of the group and occasionally glancing at one another and sharing expressions without words. </p>
<p>It wasn’t bad, Yeosang thought, spending the evening here. The longer he spent around the group, the more comfortable he felt and the more he could see himself returning happily. It was an unusual experience and one he never thought would be a reality, but he enjoyed the company regardless. There was something very <em>homey</em> about the group, something that made Yeosang understand why Yunho considered <em>this</em> his <em>home</em>. </p>
<p>As the night progressed, Wooyoung and San had somehow become stuck in a bickering match, leaving an awkward Jongho to play middle-ground as he attempted to placate both sides. Yeosang didn’t catch <em>how</em> it had started, but he thought it had something to do with Wooyoung speaking in a far too serious tone for what San had decided was set for the night. </p>
<p>“What I am saying, San,” Wooyoung stressed, looking indignant again, “Is that the dead wander when they feel forgotten. They grow restless when their graves lack blessings and their names are forgotten. Sometimes it just takes you sitting at their graves and communicating with them to let them know they are remembered and that they can rest.” </p>
<p>“That’s an interesting theory,” Yeosang added thoughtfully, though it was lost beneath Yunho’s groan. </p>
<p>“Sure,” He drawled, pitch rising and falling theatrically, “Listen to the lifeless corpses in the earth, but the second <em>I</em> begin to speak, its <em>be quiet, Yunho</em> and <em>you’re too loud, Yunho</em>. Fuck the corspses, <em>I’m</em> feeling restless and forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Please <em>do not</em> fuck the corpses,” Wooyoung wheezed as Hongjoong covered his face with his hands, while Seonghwa continued eating delicately. Wooyoung repeated himself, quieter and a slight bit more desperate, “<em>Please do not fuck the corpses</em>.”</p>
<p>“I deserve to get laid at some point, stop telling people not to fuck the corpses.” Jongho snapped suddenly, pointing his fork angrily at the bickering duo. Hongjoong groaned, long and muffled, while Seonghwa surprised Yeosang by laughing. Seonghwa’s laugh was slightly wheezy and pretty, his smile radiant. </p>
<p>“You’re not a corpse!” Wooyoung shouted back, waving the spoon he was scooping vegetables with at the younger, equally as threatening, “<em>You’re not dead</em>.”</p>
<p>“Close enough!” Jongho said, dropping his fork and snatching the spoon. He waved it back at him in dramatic arcs with a gummy grin that spoke nothing but trouble, “<em>And quit waving your spoon at me</em>.” </p>
<p>“It’s not <em>my</em> spoon!” Wooyoung bit back and the two entered a fresh bickering session that had Seonghwa giggling and Hongjoong boneless. Yeosang remembered faintly Yunho mentioning that picking a leader was more of just the group arguing like birds until someone took control, and suddenly he understood- this time, it seemed, that there would be no intervention from the leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yunho’s apartment was his house, but the manor was his <em>home</em>. </p>
<p>His room was decorated in peach tones with baby blue and dark red accents, the floors blonde hardwood and all his furniture mahogany with iron details. His platform bed sat in the corner, the light colors of the bed spread looking pretty in the darkest part of the room, and inviting to his tired body. Yeosang had looked exhausted, but perked up slightly upon entry as he admired all of the knick-knacks living on the desk and floating shelves. Yeosang was certainly searching for different parts of Yunho’s personality and life, the vampire letting him snoop happily. </p>
<p>“Your rooms are so,” He paused after stopping at a framed photograph of Yunho and Jongho taken several years prior at a beach they had visited for no other reason than <em>they could</em>. “<em>You</em>.”</p>
<p>When Yeosang turned to look at him it made Yunho feel like melting, the ground slowly turning to water beneath him as he swayed with the emotions curling through Yeosang’s eyes. Yunho didn’t want to fall in, didn’t want to <em>drown</em>. Not tonight. There had been enough heaviness in the night to warn him off of the thick feelings whirlpooling there. He shattered the surface with a goofy grin and shrugged, “That’s because they’re <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho headed for the dresser and dug out a pair of basketball shorts and an old tee shirt that he tossed to Yeosang. He gestured to the door directly across from his bed with a noncommittal gesture, “Bathroom is through that door.” </p>
<p>Yeosang paused for a moment before shrugging and walking over to Yunho’s bed, depositing the clothing there. Then, surprising Yunho enough that the vampire felt every muscle in his body lock tight, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it next to the pile on the bed carelessly. Yunho didn’t focus on the sight, turning quickly with warm cheeks and an uneasy feeling in his throat. He grabbed a set of actual pajamas from the drawer -a cotton baby blue tee shirt and pants set- and disappeared into the bathroom without looking once at the human again. </p>
<p>Yunho took the privacy to decompress, sighing into the mirror as he washed his face and brushed his teeth, silently praying for the tightness to melt from his shoulders. When he finished his routine and changed, he cracked the door to speak into the barely lit room, “Yeosang, are you fully clothed or do I need to hide in here longer?” </p>
<p>Yeosang’s laugh chirped through the quiet and Yunho took that as permission to enter. The man was curled up on his bed, wrapped in the fuzzy knitted white throw from the foot of the bed, looking cozy in a way that made Yunho sleepy. “If you want to do your skincare and brush your teeth, there’s a spare brush in the drawer on the right and you can use whatever of my stuff you’d like.”</p>
<p>Yeosang thanked him quietly, scurrying into the bathroom and shutting the door. Yunho sighed as he crawled into his bed, engulfing himself in the softness of the mattress and the heavy peach down duvet. It was warm and comfortable and the idea that it would be stained with the scent of sugar and spice for a short future made him incredibly <em>content</em>. He felt like a placated cat and would possibly purr if Yeosang so much as brushed his hair. </p>
<p>Yunho hadn’t heard Yeosang exiting the bathroom and only realized his presence was close when the bed dipped and he felt the man crawling under the sheets with him. “Are you going to go turn off the light?” Yeosang asked quietly, sitting against the headboard and stack pillows still. Yunho groaned, the sound vibrating his chest, and snapped his fingers, the lights going out immediately. “Oh, I forgot you’re magic. It’s- wow it gets dark in here.” </p>
<p>“There are no windows in the manor,” Yunho said groggily, wrapping his arms around his waist and dragging him downwards to snuggle into. Yeosang allowed him the privilege, falling into the warmth easily. Yeosang’s body was broad and firm with muscle, but lithe and easily engulfed. Yunho thought he made the perfect cuddle partner. “It gets dark here.” </p>
<p>“Where is the manor?” Yeosang asked, shifting so one arm slid into the crook of Yunho’s neck and cradled his head to the dip of his neck and chest. There, Yunho was entirely surrounded by the sweet scent that was reminiscent of snickerdoodle cookies and it made him sigh happily. “When we entered the nothingness we were in a forest. Now we are in the manor. Where is it?”</p>
<p>“The manor?” Yunho repeated tiredly, mind slightly foggy as he fought off sleep to satiate Yeosang’s curiosity, “It’s kind of in the nothing, kind of in the nowhere. There are no doors that lead out of here. It’s built into the thin barrier between life and death, similar to how we are not alive but not dead. It’s old magic, something most vampires can do considering we are some of the only demons stuck in this form of purgatory. Anyways, it’s a very confusing topic. Seonghwa knows better, considering he was born the time that this magic was created.” </p>
<p>“He’s that ancient?” Yeosang asked, voice wavering slightly with something Yunho couldn’t pinpoint, but it sounded sad and the way his heart beat a slight bit heavier made him feel melancholic. He pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of his throat in hopes of soothing him again, nodding slightly in response. “He’s truly an interesting person.” </p>
<p>“That he is,” Yunho said, voice garbled as his mouth was squished with the weight of his head, “Now are you going to let me cuddle you quietly or are you going to babble the whole night?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Yeosang whispered, as quiet as a ghost, “The dark makes me a little nervous.” </p>
<p>Yunho felt guilty suddenly, having forgotten that <em>he</em> could see the room well enough in shades of bleached blue, but Yeosang would be seeing complete <em>black</em>. Yunho pressed a chaste kiss to his neck again, using all his energy to pry himself upwards just enough to mumble out the spell he had memorized many years ago. He curled back against Yeosang, face turned to the ceiling now as he watched the lights appear, small clusters building up in tiny constellations that gave the room just enough light to be comfortable. He looked down to Yeosang, watching the way his eyes grew wide and admired the faux sky and fabricated cosmos. Sparkles erupted throughout his honey colored eyes, though Yunho was sure that those existed with or without the magic.</p>
<p>“That spell helped me a lot,” Yunho admitted quietly, his words haunted by his past, “When I was adjusting to vampirism, I was often scared of such darkness, as well. It was unnerving, being in such a dark environment for the first time, before my powers officially adjusted and my night vision became existent. I used that spell to remind me of the world outside of <em>me</em> and my problems. Sometimes it’s nice to be reminded you aren’t alone.” </p>
<p>Yeosang looked at him then with something far brighter than the stars above and it made him feel oddly shy. “You never cease to amaze me, Yunho.”</p>
<p>“Let’s sleep, my dear,” Yunho said after a second, ignoring the way that Yeosang’s heart rate had increased and the overwhelming scent of sweetness over-took the room. Unintentionally he was marking Yunho’s space just as much as Yunho had marked <em>him</em> and it made the vampire swoon as he nuzzled into his neck again. “Morning is coming and I want to hold you for longer than time would allow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooo the question: </p>
<p>this next chapter has an ending that's kind of...open...now, i can leave the chapter as it is currently written and just edit and upload it as usual or i can offer a small smut scene in it (nothing intense yet but ~spicier~ than it has been). i can go whatever direction you guys want, buuuuut i need to know what /you/ want so if....you'd be willing to give me your opinion because iiiiiiiii am indecisive lmao:<br/>1. leave it as it currently is written<br/>2. yes, but light<br/>3. yes, but heavier</p>
<p>plot won't change per answer so ~ it's solely up to you guys!<br/>anyways, i hope you enjoyed !! and i will see you in the next update&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 3.4 Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~ this chapter is brought to you by this <a href="https://twitter.com/CrucifiedStar/status/1379698216170496005?s=20">tweet</a>........FFF</p>
<p>i hope you all are doing well! option number two won out so there's a ~small lightly spiced~ scene at the end. enjoy *stick man dances*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was harder than falling asleep, Yunho found; especially when the other half of the bed wasn’t empty. Yeosang hadn’t moved far in his sleep through the night, remaining underneath his arm as he rolled in place. He breathed softly, lips slightly parted as he puffed small breaths into the silent and serene atmosphere. </p>
<p>He curled the arm tucked beneath Yeosang’s neck and shuffled the man into his chest, slowly sliding onto his back so as to get more comfortable. Yunho was thankful then for his lack of blood circulation, confident that his arm would have shriveled off throughout the night otherwise. </p>
<p>Holding Yeosang like this was unexpectedly comforting. The smaller man had immediately collapsed into the crook of his chest beneath his collarbone, limp and half strewn over Yunho’s body from where the vampire had lazily pulled him. It was intimate in a safe way, something purely <em>cozy</em>. It made Yunho feel warm and fuzzy, his chest tingling with the feeling of something he hadn’t felt in a long enough time he had thought he had forgotten it. It made him smile at the faux constellations decorating his ceiling still, shining a blueish light into the room. He whispered another quiet incantation, watching as green and yellow ribbon lights began to sway above them, brightening the room slowly in dancing shades. Yunho watched as a purple ribbon joined the others, melting into the faux sky easily. When a vibrant blue streak tangled with the others, the light seemed to finally be enough to awaken the human.</p>
<p>Yeosang twitched in his grasp before he stretched and buried his face deeper against Yunho’s neck with a groggy sigh. He relaxed again under Yunho’s gaze, his free arm stretched across Yunho’s stomach to cling to his shirt on the opposite side of his body. Yunho briefly felt a hot streak of jealousy for Yeosang’s stuffed bear, knowing that it was able to have such a privilege more often than he ever would.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Yunho said, voice vibrating through his chest and sticking in his throat slightly. Yeosang shivered against the arm wrapped around his back and adjusted so he was laying more on his front than his side. With this adjustment he had practically slid entirely on top of Yunho, entirely limp and breathing softly still. A single long and low groan was his only response, making the vampire chuckle affectionately. “You’re cute in the mornings.” </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Yeosang admonished quietly, batting at his ribs with a lazy hand. His voice was deep and hoarse when he spoke next, sounding sexier than Yunho had prepared for as he mumbled into his skin, “It’s still sleepy time.” </p>
<p>“We need to get up, Yeosangie.” Yunho cooed into his ruffled hair, nosing at it gently. He smelled so sweet in the morning, like chai tea or cinnamon and sugar cereal. It was pleasant, something Yunho would revel in if he had more time. They didn’t have more time, however, so Yunho poked gently at his ribs and snickered at the way he squirmed. “Come on... Seonghwa will be knocking on the door soon to tell us he’s made breakfast. You’ll love breakfast with Seonghwa, he’s always sweeter in the mornings.”</p>
<p>“He’s definitely not,” Yeosang mumbled, “I doubt Seonghwa is ever <em>sweet</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, he definitely is. I think Hongjoong gives him morning head or something because it never fails that he starts the day brighter than he ends it.” Yeosang groaned, hitting his side as Yunho laughed. Yunho trailed one hand down his arm and gripped his fingers gently as he rolled the smaller off of him. “Plus, you need to look at the <em>sky</em> this morning. I think you’ll find it a slight bit different from last nights.”</p>
<p>Yeosang allowed himself to be adjusted onto his back, an arm thrown over his eyes as he dramatically attempted to chase the sleep that was fleeing his body. When he seemed to come to terms with the fact that he was not going to be falling back asleep, he groaned again and sluggishly removed his arm as though it were the hardest task he had been given for the day. Yunho watched as he pried his eyes open, blinking several times in the dim lighting before he seemed to register the sight before him. Yunho swallowed his nervous gasp with hopeful lungs as he studied the dancing lights. “Aurora’s.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yunho said quietly, “Aurora’s.” </p>
<p>“You made me an Aurora?” Yeosang asked, voice equally as quiet. He looked to Yunho with with such a sincere expression it made him feel <em>human</em> again. The colors danced in Yeosang’s dark eyes and outlined his features in pastel highlights and Yunho felt like he could watch Yeosang for eternity. It was such a quaint feeling, studying him in settings like this; it felt like the days where Yunho could distinctly remember what it felt like to be human. Odd things tethered beings to humanity, Yunho thought, and the memories of sincere emotions were always one.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He finally answered; he didn’t need to look at the magic to see the colors, not with the way that Yeosang reflected them for him. “I didn’t know if you’d like it- do you? Do you like it?” </p>
<p>Yeosang nodded dumbly, eyes glittering in the light. “Yunho, it’s so beautiful.”</p>
<p>“It’s only what you deserve.”</p>
<p>If waking up had been hard, Yunho was finding it absolutely impossible to want to leave the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yunho had promised Yeosang that he would love breakfast with the group, entirely confident in his assertion. Yeosang had been skeptical since his first exclamation, giving him crooked brows and shrugs all morning. He had found out quickly that Yunho hadn’t been lying, his assessments completely accurate. Breakfast with the group happened in a living room of sorts, the group sprawled on dark leather couches lazily and mostly in pajamas still. The coffee tables were littered with mismatched mugs of tea and coffee and juice, some of which were placed without coasters and making Yeosang’s fingers twitch to fix the problem. He figured there was no worse the wood could be treated, though, the surfaces scratched and stained and nicked and dulled- what were two more coffee rings and a condensation patch going to do to it? </p>
<p>Seonghwa, also true to Yunho’s words, was absolutely glowing in the morning, looking refreshed and beautiful. He wore a fuzzy black sweater and blue jeans, hair tussled and lips pulled into what Yeosang thought looked like an awfully pained smile as he laughed at something Wooyoung said. Wooyoung was also more relaxed in the mornings, having yet to change out of his blue plaid pajamas and grey sweatshirt, his dark hair rused and fluffy looking. San was next to him, looking slightly dazed and cute as usual, though he was wearing glasses and a green sweater that didn’t belong to him with black cotton pants that <em>also</em> didn’t belong to him. Hongjoong only joined once he brought the plates of food to everyone, setting Jongho’s on the side of the coffee table. He had assured Yeosang and San that Jongho was a late riser and would come around soon and that if they waited for him breakfast might as well be lunch. </p>
<p>The meal was incredibly simple; multiple styles of eggs and meats with onion pancakes. Orange juice and coffee and water sat in respective carafes that Yeosang eyed with a surprising thirst, though he reserved himself to waiting for Yunho to offer- a polite visitors mannerisms conversation ringing in his ears from his upbringing. Hongjoong seemed to notice his hesitation as he shifted in his seat to lean in Yeosang’s direction despite being across the room. He smiled warmly when he spoke, “Yeosang, please  help yourself to the drinks. You don’t need to ask for permission.” </p>
<p>There was a blush that crawled up his neck at being caught in his shyness, but Hongjoong’s smile was genuine and kind, <em>inviting</em>. Yeosang poured himself a glass of water with unsteady fingers as Hongjoong moved onto listening in on Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s banter. Yunho arrived some point between his grabbing of the glass and San’s squeaky pitch rising, plopping down next to the human wordlessly. Yeosang wasn’t nervous, per se, but something in him ached with an unfamiliarity of such a <em>homey</em> feeling. It had been a while since he had experienced a breakfast in a <em>family</em> style setting. The last time he had been home was the summer of his first university year and he had been unable to go home since due to his job and studies. At his sudden tense silence, Yunho patted his thigh  with a heavy hand and he felt the nerves melt from his body. </p>
<p>It was sometime around the moment Wooyoung flicked a piece of scrambled egg at Seonghwa -which made the demon shriek-, that Jongho entered with a loud noise as he stretched. The stout vampire beamed at them, fully dressed in jeans and a tee shirt that clung to the broadness of his shoulders and biceps, leaving Yeosang mildly in awe at his shape. He was <em>thick</em> with muscle, something Yeosang hadn’t been able to appreciate the previous day. The vampire grinned gummily at him as though he could read his mind, and sat down next to San with a friendly pat on his shoulder. “Good morning, I see you started without me again.” </p>
<p>“We wouldn’t have to if you didn’t sleep like you’re dead.” Hongjoong chastised with a catty smile, though there was no bite in his words.</p>
<p>Jongho grinned deviously, pink gums displayed as his nose scrunched cutely. Yeosang thought he was rather adorable for a demon, though he could see the underlying threat of the man contained in the shape of his muscles and deepness of his eyes. “I have an eternity, might as well waste some of it on unconsciousness.” </p>
<p>“Yeosang says I sleep like I’m dead,” San said with a shudder, seeming slightly disturbed by the thoughts his mind was conjuring, “However, I don’t have an eternity to waste.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa snorted as though he were disbelieving of the statement and it made Yeosang glance at him curiously, though the demon was looking at his mug of coffee instead. It was Wooyoung who spoke, with a wave of his hand and a dismissive tone, “I can practically hear the grinding of your brain. Quit worrying about death, my dear, <em>carpe diem</em>, as the humans say.”</p>
<p>“No one says that anymore,” Yunho chirped from Yeosang’s side, “That’s <em>so</em> outdated, you’re so old. Do you need some wrinkle-cream, hag?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung looked offended, eyes wide as he snatched the butter knife from the bread threateningly. Before he could retaliate, Jongho piped up with a lopsided grin, “<em>Carpe diem</em> on <em>these nuts</em>.”</p>
<p>Yeosang choked on the piece of toast he was nibbling on while Yunho fell into his full body laugh beside him. </p>
<p>“<em>What does that even mean</em>?” Hongjoong shrieked from his seat, waving accusing fingers at the youngest demon. Hongjoong’s voice was barely audible above Yunho, Jongho, and San’s giggling and Wooyoung’s immediately offended pride. Wooyoung had spluttered only for a second before falling into a defensive rant about how <em>that</em> was equally as outdated, though no one seemed to be hearing his cause. Hongjoong’s admonishing rant was lost amongst the noise as well, the two’s jumbled chastising only making the trio fall into further hysterics. </p>
<p>Yeosang looked to Seonghwa for some form of grounding amongst it all, though the eldest vampire had simply steepled his fingers and dropped his forehead into them, almost as though he were praying. If this was what family breakfasts usually entailed then Yeosang couldn’t blame the poor demon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	~*~</p>
<p>“Yunho,” Seonghwa’s voice caught the vampire as he was heading for his room through one of the duplicated hallways. After breakfast, he had sent the human on his way to shower and dress for the day while he helped Jongho and Hongjoong with the dishes. He turned around, watching the soft looking elder glide towards him silently, a flat expression veiling his thoughts. Yunho disliked when the elder approached like this; quiet and unreadable. It always meant something <em>serious</em> and Yunho didn’t feel like his head nor heart could take anymore heaviness from the other. “I need to speak with you momentarily.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighed and nodded his head towards one of the faux doors. The interesting thing about the manor was that it lacked any <em>definitive</em> space; the buildings existence -or technical <em>nonexistence</em>- meant it carried no true plans. In theory it was just one long hallway with several doors leading to several rooms that shifted per the guests preferred space. When one opened a door, the room they wanted was on the other side; old magic that Yunho was sure had been lost with time. Seonghwa truly was an artifact, carrying eons of magic on his shoulders that had been forgotten by generations of disuse. If Seonghwa were not around, Yunho was sure that many things would have been completely dead by now. </p>
<p>“Let’s go into your office.” </p>
<p>The two shuffled by the heavy curtain and ornate wooden door, entering Seonghwa’s grey office. It was simple and chic; accented by bright colors and vases of white roses from Yunho’s greenhouse, pictures of the coven lining the bookshelves along with pretty and cute knick-knacks that he had gathered over the years. Fuzzy black armchairs surrounded a small glass table and an antique wood desk sat beneath a black mirror that Seonghwa often used to watch different parts of the world while he worked.</p>
<p>Seonghwa waited for the two to be seated before he spoke, broaching the topic Yunho almost dreaded discussing, “It’s about Yeosang.” </p>
<p>Yunho sighed. </p>
<p>Seonghwa’s frown was the first expression he wore other than schooled control and it made Yunho’s gut twist. “It’s important that we discuss this. He’s a serious topic.”</p>
<p>Yunho fidgeted with the long fibers of the chair, shifting awkwardly. “I <em>know</em> it’s serious. I take him and his situation seriously.” </p>
<p>“But what about his <em>safety</em>?” </p>
<p>“I- What?” Yunho blinked several times, throat suddenly tight and dry as his fingers curled against the armrest. </p>
<p>“His <em>safety</em>, Yunho.” Seonghwa repeated slowly, voice even and calm. Yunho tried to swallow down the offense he felt prickling the back of his throat, knowing that Seonghwa wasn’t saying this to be <em>hurtful</em>. “You can be rather…<em>reckless</em> with him.”</p>
<p>“I’m never careless-”</p>
<p>“Not careless.” Seonghwa said firmly, expression softening slightly. “<em>Reckless</em>. You care a great deal about him, but I worry that you forget that he isn’t…<em>immune</em>. Yeosang has a very level head; he’s collected and understanding. I think he suits you well. The problem is, however, that he is <em>still human</em>. You need to remember that he is fragile. The world can and will break him if you let the pressure land on him.”</p>
<p>Yunho’s throat constricted, his eyes stinging. It took him a second of clenched jaws and avoidant gazes before he responded quietly, “I’m trying my best. I’m doing what I can to keep him comfortable while also completely dismantling the world he thought he lived in piece by piece. I don’t know if you remember -or if you ever even experienced it- the feeling of sheer terror of waking in a world that wasn’t <em>yours</em>? I remember the day I came back and I haven’t forgotten the fear that crippled me for months.”</p>
<p>The two were quiet for a moment, the air buzzing with Yunho’s shaky breathes and the eerie silence of Seonghwa’s presence. </p>
<p>“I don’t want Yeosang to experience that.” Yunho finally added, looking up to Seonghwa again, “If that means I appear reckless and brash or careless and worry-free, then so be it. I can’t- I <em>won’t</em> put him into the situation to feel absolutely terrified at every waking moment. He’s still <em>human</em> and I can’t make him live in fear of his existence.”</p>
<p>“Just remember that you brought him into this world. It’s your responsibility to keep him safe.” Seonghwa answered with a faded voice; Yunho wondered what exactly he was thinking of, his voice no longer sounding present in their moment. “His life is <em>your</em> responsibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yunho had been tasked with guarding both humans and Wooyoung on their way back to campus. Seonghwa had stayed behind to discuss things with Hongjoong that Yunho hadn’t inquired on. San and Wooyoung fell behind Yunho and Yeosang, the background noise of crunching frosty leaves and brittle twigs accompanied them in the quiet conversation they walked in.</p>
<p>“So, is like,” San asked after a moment where nothing but rustling filled their ears, “<em>Everyone</em> you know gay?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung snorted while Yunho tossed him a lopsided smile over his shoulder, “Of course! The supernatural under-world is basically a <em>Pride</em> convention except eternal. You don’t live an eternity and remain heterosexual. Or cis, for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Wooyoung supplied with a shrug, “Jongho is straight.”</p>
<p>“Jongho is still young enough to cling to heteronormativity.” Yunho quipped, ducking under a low branch that missed the top of Yeosang’s head, “He’ll let go of it eventually.”</p>
<p>“Sexuality doesn’t just…<em>Change</em>.” San said, crossing his arms. The trio glanced at him with an odd look as he looked away from them all to the outstretched forest bathed in thin light. “Right?”</p>
<p>“It <em>can</em>.” Wooyoung spoke quickly, looking oddly offended at the statement. Yeosang wasn’t ready to inquire as to what Wooyoung took personally from the comment. The vampire looked genuinely <em>miffed</em> at his statement, though San looked equally as perturbed.  “It’s fluid, a gradient scale. If it changes, it changes, but if it doesn’t it doesn’t. Nothing about living beings is set in stone for forever. Existence is very <em>fluid</em>.”</p>
<p>San made a noise that wasn’t quite a <em>scoff</em> at the addition of the last sentence.</p>
<p>“Think of it like this,” Yunho said, thoughtfully, “Two hundred years ago I thought the symphony orchestra was the peak of music. Then I heard <em>Bad Romance</em> and went <em>ah, now</em> that<em> is the peak of music</em>. Tastes change with time and what’s available to experience. Nothing wrong with that.”</p>
<p>San seemed to think about the answer far too deeply, eyes settled on the ground. Wooyoung looked rather uncomfortable next to him and Yeosang felt <em>really</em> confused as to what he had missed between the duo between that morning and their departure. San was stuck in his head about something, clearly overthinking once again. </p>
<p>Yeosang didn’t pry -not yet at least-, figuring his best friend would come to him when he was ready to discuss whatever was on his mind. There was a gap between the two now, where Wooyoung held himself just the smallest bit from the other, their arms no longer touching. Yeosang glanced back to Yunho but the tallest just shrugged and looked ahead, unconcerned. </p>
<p>Small distances meant little to vampire, Yeosang figured, considering they had eternity to deal with bridging them. San and he didn’t have that luxury. Time for them passed quickly, fleetingly, and very, very limitedly. Hourglasses weren’t bottomless and Yeosang just hoped that they could work it out before too many grains fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>When Yunho offered to walk Yeosang home after dropping a sulking duo off at San’s apartment, he hadn’t expected the vampire to come inside with him. Even less had he expected the vampire to give him the soft goodbye kiss he had and turn to leave. And Yeosang <em>certainly</em> hadn’t expected himself to grab the vampire’s wrist and tug him back to reconnect their lips. It wasn’t planned, not really- Yeosang had things he needed to do, classwork he needed to focus on, his <em>job</em> that would inevitably be pressing him to pick up more hours again. </p>
<p>Yeosang figured that all could wait.</p>
<p>Yunho had cornered him against the couch, body flush as he cupped his jaw with fingers so soft Yeosang thought he wouldn’t have even distrubed dandelion fluff with them. Yeosang couldn’t have pinpointed when, but the weight of his own body had begun to feel far too foreign and eventually anchored him back down to earth. That was how he found himself being straddled on the couch, his knees bent over the arm as Yunho’s knees dug into the cushions by his hips. The vampire was hunched slightly awkwardly but didn’t seem to notice as his lips ravaged the area around his neck and collarbone with teeth far too gentle to be considered vicious, to be considered <em>fangs</em>. Yeosang had wrapped his fingers in his silken hair, tugging when suckles turned to nips. </p>
<p>Yeosang knew that they were still trapped amongst the broad daylight, sunbeams threatening to shred through sheer curtains and expose their habits to the world for judgement. He knew he should be getting to his own responsibilities as Yunho should attend to his. He knew he shouldn’t be so wrapped up in the feeling of teeth dragging across tender flesh, but <em>he was enamoured</em>.</p>
<p>Yunho bit slightly roughly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the muscle there thick and sensitive. It made him arch, keening sweetly into the air as his free hand scrabbled against the couch in an attempt to hold himself together. Yunho’s tongue trailed up the curve of his neck until he made it back to his chin, nipping at his jawline gently. </p>
<p>“Oh, Yeosang,” He sighed against his skin, voice far too deep in his chest for Yeosang to remain sane. “I could just <em>eat you up</em>.”</p>
<p>The words shouldn’t have affected Yeosang as deeply as they did, a shudder travelling through him as he wriggled against the couch. “Don’t say things like that.”</p>
<p>Yunho giggled, soft and sweet and far too out of place given their setting, before kissing his jaw softly. He pulled back just enough to stare down at Yeosang with the oddest gleam in his eye. He looked revenant but guarded; his expression as open as a one-way mirror and Yeosang couldn’t tell which side of the glass he was on. “I can’t wait to taste you again. You’re far too addictive for me to resist.” </p>
<p>Yeosang glanced to his lips -his bitten, bruised, kiss stained lips-, and felt his heart stutter in its rhythm. Yunho heard it, he <em>knew</em> he did. Yeosang swallowed dryly, bringing his tongue out to trace his bottom lip. He felt dehydrated suddenly, as though he had been wrung like a sponge and all the liquid drained from his body. He figured the only oasis in the sudden desert was straddling him unceremoniously on his couch in a borrowed apartment. </p>
<p>Yeosang trembled slightly as Yunho’s eyes followed his mouth. “Then why hold back?”</p>
<p>Yunho groaned deeply, eyes squeezing shut as if to ward off any stray thoughts that threatened his mind. After a heartbeat, he looked back to Yeosang as he sat up straight, blocking out the entryway light as he did so. In the momentary lapse of imprisonment, Yeosang used the freedom to clumsily slide himself up the couch so Yunho was straddling his shins. There was a palpable moment of time where Yunho was visibly threading his thoughts together; where Yunho was sorting and organizing and <em>thinking</em>. His cheeks were flushed and his hair slightly ruffled, though he wore actual clothing today that made Yeosang’s mouth water. The way his legs looked in jeans was absolutely delicious, the curves and length framed so beautifully. Yeosang also thought that dark blue was <em>his</em> color, the long sleeved tee shirt he wore only making him look slimmer and broader, shaping him wonderfully. </p>
<p>Yeosang had had to borrow his clothing, his graphic tee shirt hanging off of him slightly and his slacks cuffed. Yeosang was broad and muscular, but Yunho was <em>so much bigger</em>. </p>
<p>Yunho seemed to come to a decision as his hands fell to the area just below Yeosang’s knees, framing them as he studied Yeosang’s face. “You haven’t the slightest clue of what you do to me, have you, Yeosang?”</p>
<p>Yeosang shivered at the way he said his name, eyelashes meeting his cheek as he attempted to save face. Whenever Yunho spoke in <em>that</em> tone he felt like he was little more than an ice cube in the summer sun, defenseless and melting instantly. He was startled back to his body when Yunho’s hands began sliding up his legs; over his knees, the curve of his lap, shifting only barely in time to miss his groin, and cupping his hips. He kneeled over him, adjusting Yeosang by the loops of his slacks as he slid him around the couch as though he weighed <em>nothing</em>. </p>
<p>He looked bigger like this; intimidating but also <em>protective</em>. Yeosang liked when he looked like this. Whenever Yunho postured in such a manner, Yeosang felt vulnerable and shielded all wrapped into one. It felt like no one <em>except</em> Yunho was able to take him apart, no one would be <em>allowed the chance</em>. It made him feel an odd sort of giddy, his stomach coiling with excitement. </p>
<p>He also liked pressing to see how far he could push the vampire’s patience and self-control in moments like these. With a bravery he hadn’t felt around anyone else, he licked his bottom lip and asked coquettishly, “Why don’t you tell me then?” </p>
<p>Yunho’s lip curled, though there was only the sharp point of his canine that glinted in the light. He moved quickly, like time was slipping from the both of them, one hand bracing by Yeosang’s head as he dropped back down to steal his lips again. Yunho kissed like he was trying to discover Yeosang’s inner-workings; he pried and tugged and soothed and chased. It left Yeosang breathless every time, whinier than he should have been and always so easy to rile up.</p>
<p>It was ridiculous, Yeosang thought, he wasn’t always this wanton and malleable; Yunho just was able to bring out the most complacent and needy sides of him. It was an inane talent, like he had discovered all of Yeosang’s clockwork and knew every way to make him <em>tick tick tick</em>.</p>
<p>With a sharp nip to his lip, Yeosang moaned deep in his throat, fingers grasping at the messy hair at Yunho’s nape and his broad shoulder. There was only the smallest space between them when Yunho pulled back to pant against his lips. Yeosang should’ve been embarrassed at how eagerly his body was reacting to something as simple as a makeout session, but truthfully he just didn’t <em>care</em>- not when Yunho looked at him like he wanted to devour him. </p>
<p>“You make me feel like I’m holding something invaluable.” Yeosang’s tongue grew heavy, the words far from what he expected from flushed, glossy lips. Yunho studied him while he sat back again, fingers playing around the dips of Yeosang’s hips and the crease between his thighs. “You make me feel...Like I’m honored to handle you- <em>privileged</em>. Like I need to be so <em>careful</em> in case I do something too harshly...You make me feel like I should be worshipping you, while also staying far, <em>far</em> from you.”</p>
<p>Yeosang squirmed slightly, the echoing of his chest sounding far louder than it should. “<em>Yunho</em>,”</p>
<p>“Will you tell me if it’s ever too much?” His voice was soft, slightly strained, as he waited for Yeosang’s answer, “If this world- if <em>I’m</em> ever too much.”</p>
<p>“You never will be,” Yeosang said earnestly, his previously dropped hand coming to land on his thigh and rub tiny circles into the thick material.</p>
<p>“<em>But if I ever am will you tell me?</em>”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Yeosang said, sitting up finally. He shifted Yunho’s hips forward so he could  drop his head to his shoulder more easily and wrap his arms around his broad back, kneading softly in hopes of comforting him. Yeosang nuzzled into the curve of his neck, allowing himself to become encased in the scent of ash once again, a scent that had become soothing to him- welcoming. “I will always talk to you about how I’m feeling- if it’s ever too much or if I ever need a break or if I’m struggling- I’ll tell you. I’ll also tell you when I’m feeling good. I’ll always tell you how I’m <em>feeling</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho sighed, body slumping slightly as though he had been freed of some burden Yeosang hadn’t been privy to knowing. “Oh good.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Yunho?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Can you go back to kissing me?” Yeosang slipped his fingers through his soft hair again, landing a soft peck to his neck, “I’m <em>feeling</em> a little <em>frustrated</em>.”</p>
<p>Yunho laughed, airy and sweet, and it made Yeosang smile against his neck. With a light shove, he let himself fall backwards once again. Yunho followed quickly, mouth locking with his once again and moving languidly. Yeosang let him take him apart and search him for parts. He let Yunho press into every soft spot on his body and work him over until he was gasping into his mouth slightly. </p>
<p>There were areas of him that were so sensitive and Yunho <em>knew</em> it; he took <em>advantage</em> of it, his mouth moving down to once again make easy work of his neck. When Yunho bit down again, Yeosang didn’t stop his hips from canting nor did he swallow the breathy noise that passed his lips. He simply allowed himself to be read and analyzed and categorized by the demon. </p>
<p>Yunho’s free hand had been travelling his body, wandering the edges and curves and tracing them to memory, though it stalled in its adventures for a moment. As he licked at the bitten area, his hand moved to slip between his thighs. There was a pause where he waited and Yeosang assumed he was waiting for a response to either continue or retreat, so he spread his legs enough that his hand could fit comfortably. Yunho took the invitation and continued mouthing at the area that would inevitably bruise while his hand crawled up his thigh to lightly brush against the slight bulge in the oversized pants he wore. </p>
<p>When Yeosang merely keened in response, Yunho cupped him fully, massaging only <em>barely</em>. The action had Yeosang’s thighs clenching, his jaw losing all its tension as his body completely melted into the attention. </p>
<p>“Is this something you want me to deal with?” Yunho’s tone was so jovial, so <em>light</em>, he might as well have been asking about the dishes and <em>not</em> Yeosang’s ever-growing hard on. The completely unbothered way Yunho approached it made Yeosang blush heavily, stuttering only slightly. </p>
<p>“If you <em>want</em>-”</p>
<p>“Of course I <em>want</em> to. I’d never say <em>no</em>.” With that, Yunho was fidgeting with the button of his pants and slipping them down his legs, Yeosang fumbling along with. He didn’t think he was all that helpful in the end, but Yunho didn’t seem to mind as he adjusted to drop one of his thighs between his legs. It felt once again like Yunho knew all of his working parts, the angle he chose completely perfect for Yeosang to rut upwards against when he leaned back over. Instead of kissing him, Yunho gave his lips several soft kitten licks, flicking his lips gently and making Yeosang whine as he unsuccessfully chased it every time.</p>
<p>When he tilted his head and slipped their lips back together, his fingers moved down once again and gripped firmly, pressing Yeosang into his thigh. This way, Yeosang was having pressure from both top and bottom and it left him feeling weak.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long they kissed and how long Yunho worked him into a mess, but it was long enough that all Yeosang could focus on was the pressure of his body and the strong scent of ash. This time, though, it was not the scent of city’s or forests or campfires- it was <em>him</em> being burned to ash beneath Yunho as the demon tore at his seams with lazy movements. </p>
<p>Yeosang <em>loathed</em> and <em>loved</em> in equal parts how easy it was for Yunho to reduce him to nothing but rubble.</p>
<p>The knot in his stomach tightened threateningly and Yeosang grabbed at his wrist in a slight panic, “W-Wait-”</p>
<p>“The point is for you to cum,” Yunho said against his cheek, kissing him softly there and leaving a trail of pecks to the curve of his jaw. “If that’s what you’re stopping me for, then <em>don’t</em>.”</p>
<p>Yeosang’s eyes squeezed shut, thighs cramping as he sunk back into the couch. There was no reason for him to find that as arousing as he did, but it seemed to be the final straw his body needed. He hiccuped lightly when he felt the first surge through his veins before he was strung tight as his hips twitched. Then, he came, gasping as his fingers struggled to hold onto the couch and Yunho alike, panting softly as Yunho’s movements never ceased. He worked him through it until he collapsed against the cushions, boneless and wheezing. </p>
<p>Yunho sat up slightly, grinning goofily down at him. “Ah- I feel accomplished.” </p>
<p>“You’re my boyfriend, right?” </p>
<p>Yunho blinked once, twice- he looked starstruck. Then he laughed, chesty and sweet, dropping down to kiss his nose again. “I just made you bust a nut in your pants and you’re asking if I’m your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Yeosang snatched the throw pillow from behind his head and smacked Yunho’s side with it, though it did little to actually deter the vampire. “Why would you phrase it like that?” </p>
<p>“<em>Of course</em> I’m your boyfriend.” Yunho kissed his nose again, letting Yeosang weakly smack him until he tired himself out, dropping the pillow to the floor. “I’m your sexy little demon boyfriend. That’s a pretty great title. You should put that in your <em>instagram</em> bio with todays date and a little yellow heart.” </p>
<p>Yeosang scowled up at him, more quizzical than annoyed, “Why yellow?” </p>
<p>“To throw people off,” Yunho shrugged, squeezing himself between Yeosang and the couch-back, “They’ll never believe you’re serious if you put a yellow heart with some sparkles next to it.”</p>
<p>Yeosang paused before also shrugging, moving to wrap his arm around Yunho’s neck to cuddle while he enjoyed the afterglow for just a moment longer. “Can’t argue with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhhhhhhhh ,,,,,, the next chapter is the last chapter of the family arc :( it's also the last chapter i have pre-written, so updates may slow down just a little bit while i write them but hhh i will try my best to keep the twice a week bc i really don't wanna lose the roll i have going on this story AH </p>
<p>anyways!!!!! i hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385">CC</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/MidnightPasses">personal twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CrucifiedStar">writing twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>